<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Болезнь магла by Isfir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862614">Болезнь магла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir'>Isfir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Опасное заболевание в мире волшебников, карантин и изоляция для всех заболевших в Хогвартсе - а где же еще?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abernathy/Gunnar Grimmson, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Болезнь магла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие происходит после ФТ2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="fict">Альбус всегда ждал начала нового учебного года, и чем старше он становился, тем больший восторг просыпался в нем от этой, казалось бы, простой даты в календаре. Он смотрел на четыре длинных ряда факультетских столов с преподавательского места на возвышении и вспоминал свое первое появление в Хогвартсе.</p><p class="fict">Когда первокурсники заходили в Большой зал, глядя по сторонам, приоткрыв от восторга и удивления рты, Альбусу невольно приходило в голову, что и он сам был покорен с первого взгляда этими чудесными свечами, парящими под синим небесным куполом. После того, как все рассаживались, директор произносил вступительную речь, всегда торжественную и полную пафоса. Потом все прислушивались к песне Распределяющей шляпы — Альбусу доставляло особое удовольствие пытаться предположить по этой вступительной песне, каким будет следующий учебный год. Он не верил в предсказания, но верил в разумность Шляпы, хранящейся в директорском кабинете, в самом сердце Хогвартса и, казалось ему, всего мира.</p><p class="fict">В этом году, как и много раз до этого, Распределяющая шляпа предупреждала о большой беде, которая грозит всему волшебному сообществу. Все знали, что речь идет о Гриндельвальде, и поэтому не были сильно напуганы, только лица учеников приобрели на минуту серьезное выражение. Альбус почувствовал лишь неприятный холодок, пробежавший по спине, когда услышал строчки о "небывалой доселе опасности" и "необходимости объединиться" , чтобы преодолеть ее, даже непримиримым противникам. Альбус все еще надеялся, что он справится с Геллертом сам, придумает способ.</p><p class="fict">Он опустил руку, чтобы нащупать в кармане фиал с клятвой. Он должен найти способ уничтожить его.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p class="fict"> </p><p class="fict">Занятия начались уже на следующий день, и это позволило Альбусу отложить работу над фиалом . Ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы запомнить новых учеников и проверить, что успели забыть за лето старшие курсы.</p><p class="fict">— Мистер Макмиллан, — вызвал он, и ученик поднялся из-за задней парты. — Прошу вас, напомните классу основные отличия Заклинания Фимасте от Экзуме при защите от малых бесов?</p><p class="fict">Макмиллан, переминаясь с одной ноги на другую, сделал виноватое лицо. Альбус вздохнул и покачал головой.</p><p class="fict">— Садитесь. И вспомните заодно, что в этом году вам, как и всем вашим однокурсникам, нужно будет сдать С.О.В. А этот вопрос обязательно будет включен в экзаменационные билеты. Кто-нибудь может ответить на него прямо сейчас? — Девушка за первой партой подняла руку, аккуратно поставив локоть на столешницу. — Да, мисс О'Флаэрти?</p><p class="fict">— Фимасте накладывается на пострадавшего от нападения беса малого, чтобы избежать негативных последствий укуса — забывчивости и излишней агрессии. А Экзуме нужно для того, чтобы отпугнуть. Обычно малые бесы не опасны и нападают на людей только осенью, когда готовятся к зимней спячке и дремлют под опавшими листьями. В некоторых случаях, когда существа особенно агрессивны, к ним можно применить Конфундус.</p><p class="fict">— Отлично! — Альбус кивнул девушке, и она улыбнулась смущенно, опустив глаза. — Можете садиться. Кто-нибудь из класса хочет продемонстрировать действие заклинания Экзуме на удачно попавшемся мне под ноги экземпляре малого беса?</p><p class="fict">На этот раз в воздух взлетело три руки. Альбус улыбнулся. В его классе всегда любили применять практическую магию, да и ему самому намного больше нравилось смотреть, как дети учатся колдовать и пользоваться палочками, чем как они просиживают занятие впустую над учебником. Прочитать теорию они смогут и самостоятельно.</p><p class="fict">Альбус открыл ящик и выпустил из него на стол беса. Существо резво побежало по столешнице и спрыгнуло на пол с тихим стуком. По полу оно бежало уже медленнее, а затем вовсе остановилось, пошатнулось и медленно опустилось, сворачиваясь клубком и засыпая. Со всех сторон послышались тихие смешки, как будто беса не хотели случайно разбудить.</p><p class="fict">Первым вышел Вуд. Приблизился к бесу, осторожно тронул его носком ботинка и тут же отдернул ногу, когда вблизи щелкнули мелкие острые зубы.</p><p class="fict">— Экзуме! — припечатал он, и бес упал на спину, оглушенный заклинанием.</p><p class="fict">— Еще пара человек, и на сегодня все, — объявил Альбус. — Наш малый бес, как вы видите, тоже хочет отдыхать.</p><p class="fict">Макмиллан тоже выполнил задание с легкостью, а Мина О'Флаэрти удивила Альбуса, справившись с существом только с третьей попытки.</p><p class="fict">— Будьте точнее в движении палочкой, — посоветовал ей Альбус как можно мягче, видя, что девушка и без того расстроена.</p><p class="fict">Мина О'Флаэрти, насколько помнил Альбус, была маглорожденной и, может быть, именно поэтому всегда старалась учиться лучше всех в классе. Пожалуй, он не мог вспомнить, чтобы у нее что-то не получилось. Конечно, и сейчас нельзя было говорить о полном провале, но все же даже более слабые ученики успешно справились с бесом с первой попытки.</p><p class="fict">Интересно, а как он сам чувствовал бы себя, если бы ему случайно не далось какое-нибудь легкое заклинание? Альбус обдумал эту мысль со всех сторон и отмахнулся от нее. Такое пару раз случалось , еще во время учебы в Хогвартсе, что но тогда ему нужно было всего лишь сосредоточиться и сделать еще несколько попыток. После этого звуки заклинания и движения палочкой оставались в его памяти навсегда.</p><p class="fict">— Не расстраивайтесь из-за мелких неудач, — сказал он мисс О'Флаэрти, подойдя к ней после урока, когда она складывала учебник и пергаменты в объемный рюкзак. Девушка нахмурилась, но затем все же медленно кивнула. — Я думаю, теперь вы отлично справитесь с малым бесом, если этот билет попадется вам на экзамене.</p><p class="fict">— Я отлично справлялась с ними еще в прошлом году, — ответила она. — Наверное, вы не помните, но на том уроке, когда вы рассказывали о бесах, я первая вышла к доске, и заклинание даже тогда получилось у меня с первой попытки.</p><p class="fict">— Действительно, я припоминаю. Значит, вам точно не о чем волноваться, — улыбнулся он еще раз. — Если захотите, можете зайти после уроков сегодня, или завтра, или на следующей неделе, и мы попробуем еще раз.</p><p class="fict">Мисс О'Флаэрти снова кивнула , на этот раз спокойнее, и морщинка между бровей разгладилась.</p><p class="fict">— Спасибо, профессор. Мне пора идти, чтобы не опоздать на зелья. Простите, что отвлекла вас!</p><p class="fict">— Ничего страшного. — Альбус покачал головой. — Я всегда рад помочь, тем более такой талантливой юной волшебнице, как вы.</p><p class="fict">Он ничуть не лукавил, когда говорил об этом, и мисс О'Флаэрти наконец-то совсем успокоилась от его похвалы, заулыбалась довольно, затем закинула рюкзак на плечо и, быстро попрощавшись, поспешила на следующий урок.</p><p class="fict">Профессор Слагхорн, декан Слизерина и преподаватель зельеварения, никогда не ругал студентов за опоздания и не снимал баллы, если они являлись в класс через пару минут после начала урока. Но и хорошего отношения в этом случае можно было не ждать. И уж точно Гораций никогда не пригласил бы в свой Слагклуб тех, кто относится к зельеварению с недостаточным уважением. Альбус был в курсе, что мисс О'Флаэрти получила приглашение еще в прошлом году, и теперь, он был уверен, маглорожденная волшебница, талантливая и амбициозная, ни за что не хотела бы упускать возможность укрепить свое шаткое положение в волшебном сообществе.</p><p class="fict">Альбус прекрасно ее понимал. Наверное, если бы Слагклуб существовал в Хогвартсе в то время, когда Альбус сам еще здесь учился, он тоже гордился бы тем, что его пригласили. А Гораций непременно выделил бы юного Альбуса Дамблдора из всех учеников — он всегда был падок на тех волшебников, чьи таланты можно будет использовать в будущем.</p><p class="fict">У Альбуса тоже были любимцы . Да и у кого из преподавателей их не было? Но Альбус не собирался их использовать, и ему не важно было, насколько хорошо те учатся. Ему просто нравились некоторые ученики. И чаще всего они платили Альбусу взаимностью.</p><p class="fict">Например, Ньют Скамандер.</p><p class="fict">Альбус вздохнул и подошел к высокому стрельчатому окну, из которого открывался отличный вид на темную гладь озера и длинный мост. Именно на этом мосту Ньют и передал ему фиал с клятвой — последняя вещь, которую Альбус ожидал увидеть в его руках.</p><p class="fict">Если раньше Альбус еще не был уверен в том, что ему нужно принимать участие в этой войне, то теперь у него не оставалось шансов.</p><p class="fict">Он вытащил из кармана фиал и, вытянув руку вперед, посмотрел на просвет. Темные красные капли крови, его и Геллерта, внутри стеклянного сосуда слились в одну. Как теперь Альбус должен разделить их?</p><p class="fict">Поиску ответа на этот вопрос он уделил следующую неделю, а затем забросил работу над фиалом. На горизонте появилась новая проблема, которая даже на первый взгляд казалась серьезнее, чем Геллерт Гриндельвальд и его полусумасшедшая идея Высшего блага для волшебников и маглов.</p><p class="fict">Обычно Альбус работал вечерами, когда заканчивались уроки и он мог посвятить свободное время изучению стопок книг и свитков пергамента, которые он впустую переводил в огромных количествах, исписывая магическими формулами и выбрасывая, когда результат не совпадал с желаемым. Ему нужно было найти способ разделить капли волшебной крови. Клятва, которую они дали друг другу тогда, была очень простой, а простые формулы, Альбус знал, оказываются самыми действенными и прочными.</p><p class="fict">«Один будет жить, пока жив другой». Слова клятвы Альбус написал на отдельном пергаменте, который всегда находился у него перед глазами. Это означало, что даже в случае смерти Геллерта он вернется к жизни благодаря кровной связи с Альбусом. Альбус также не мог погибнуть, пока Геллерт жив. Единственный способ умереть для них — это убить друг друга одновременно. Или совершить запланированное одновременное самоубийство на глазах друг у друга.</p><p class="fict">Альбус невесело рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула, потер уставшие за день глаза. Много-много лет назад, когда они совершали обряд, произносили клятву и сплетались окровавленными пальцами, разве Альбус мог предположить, что такие мысли придут к нему в голову?</p><p class="fict">Сейчас все изменилось, и Альбус уже настолько свыкся с этими переменами, что принял их. Геллерта нужно было остановить любым способом. Он уже принес многих в жертву их глупой идее Высшего блага, и Альбусу не нужно было обладать даром предвидения, чтобы сказать с уверенностью, что в будущем число жертв возрастёт многократно.</p><p class="fict">Поток одинаковых мыслей, ставший за последние дни навязчивым, прервал стук в дверь, настолько тихий, что поначалу Альбус подумал, что ему послышалось. Но вскоре в дверь постучали снова, более уверенно.</p><p class="fict">Наверняка кто-нибудь из учеников. Время от времени к Альбусу заходили с вопросами, а он всегда был рад отвлечься от своих дел на объяснение сложных вопросов тем, кому не хватало стандартного учебника.</p><p class="fict">— Войдите! — сказал он громко. Дверь приоткрылась, показалась светловолосая девичья головка. — Добрый вечер, мисс О’Флаэрти.</p><p class="fict">— Добрый вечер, профессор.</p><p class="fict">Девушка нерешительно вошла и прикрыла дверь , а затем резко, как будто сердито, откинула длинные волосы за спину и пошла к его столу через весь класс, стуча каблуками по каменному полу. Альбус сдвинул пергаменты, оставляя перед собой чистый стол. Не хотелось, чтобы ученики увидели хоть краем глаза, над чем именно он работает сейчас.</p><p class="fict">— Извините, если отвлекаю вас… — начала О'Флаэрти.</p><p class="fict">— Присаживайтесь, — перебил Альбус мягко и легким движением палочки придвинул к столу еще один стул. Девушка задумчиво проследила за его жестом и только спустя секунду села на приготовленное для нее место. — Вы совсем не отвлекаете. Я помню, что приглашал вас зайти после уроков, если это понадобится. Хотите, чтобы я еще раз достал для вас малого беса и мы попробовали поработать над заклинанием вместе?</p><p class="fict">— Нет. — Мисс О’Флаэрти опустила голову, рассматривая свои руки, лежащие на коленях. — Дело не в этом. Точнее, не только в этом. Профессор, мне кажется, что я стала хуже колдовать.</p><p class="fict">Альбус вопросительно приподнял брови.</p><p class="fict">— Вот как, — протянул он. — Почему вы так решили?</p><p class="fict">— В последнее время мне даже простейшее Акцио дается не с первой попытки. Другие заклинания могут не получиться совсем. — Она говорила медленно, будто вытаскивая из себя слова. Должно быть, ей было очень неприятно признаваться, что у нее не получается то, что раньше выходило с легкостью. — Я всегда училась отлично, вы знаете. А сейчас стараюсь не высовываться на уроках. Не хочу, чтобы меня вызвали к доске демонстрировать всему классу новые заклинания, потому что я не могу их выполнить.</p><p class="fict">— Покажите, — предложил Альбус и положил перед ней перо. — Наверняка вы помните, как накладывать левитационные чары, которые изучают на первом курсе. Попробуйте поднять перо.</p><p class="fict">Мина усмехнулась мрачно и достала палочку .</p><p class="fict">— Вингардиум Левиоса! — произнесла она четко. Палочка описала небольшую правильную дугу и резко, коротко ушла вниз. Перо едва поднялось над столом и тут же опустилось. Девушка поджала губы и сжала палочку с такой силой, что казалось, твердое дерево треснет под ее пальцами. — Вот видите! Только не говорите, что я допустила ошибку! Я знаю, что сделала все правильно!</p><p class="fict">— Вовсе нет. — Альбус покачал головой. — Исполнение было идеальным. Может быть, попробуете что-то еще?</p><p class="fict">Ученица перебрала еще несколько заклинаний. Последнее не получилось совсем, и Альбус был уверен, что дело не в волнении и слезах, которые уже катились по её щекам.</p><p class="fict">— Что это, профессор? — спросила она тихо и убрала палочку. — Что со мной? Я теряю магию, потому что я маглорожденная? Что мне сделать, пойти в больничное крыло? Но я за неделю просмотрела все справочники по колдомедицине и не нашла ни одного подобного случая.</p><p class="fict">— Пойдемте, я провожу вас к мадам Помфри. — Альбус улыбнулся ей и поднялся на ноги.</p><p class="fict">Девушка кивнула и встала , вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p class="fict">— Она сможет помочь? Я не хочу становиться сквибом…</p><p class="fict">— Вы точно никогда не были сквибом и не станете им, — ответил Альбус ободряюще. — Если в волшебнике проснулась магия, то она не исчезает. Возможно, это последствия стресса, иногда магия засыпает на время после сильных потрясений. С вами не случалось ничего плохого этим летом?</p><p class="fict">— Нет. — О'Флаэрти покачала головой. — Лето было отличным.</p><p class="fict">Когда они добрались до больничного крыла, Мина повернулась к нему.</p><p class="fict">— Профессор, меня не выгонят из Хогвартса?</p><p class="fict">Альбус покачал головой.</p><p class="fict">— Из Хогвартса никогда и никого не выгоняют, не беспокойтесь об этом. Магия вернется к вам. А может быть, она никуда и не уходила?</p><p class="fict">Он подмигнул, желая подбодрить ее, и открыл дверь кабинета.</p><p class="fict">Мадам Помфри, еще совсем молодая целительница, пришедшая в школу несколько лет назад после практики в госпитале Святого Мунго, осматривала Мину целый час, после чего только развела руками.</p><p class="fict">— Я не знаю, в чем дело, мисс О’Флаэрти, — сказала она расстроенно. — Ваше здоровье в полном порядке. Но я признаю, что могу быть недостаточно компетентна, поэтому предлагаю вам отправиться на обследование в госпиталь Святого Мунго.</p><p class="fict">— Нет! — ответила Мина резко. — Я никуда не поеду из Хогвартса! Профессор сказал, что меня не выгонят, и я никуда не поеду! Я останусь здесь! Скажите, профессор Дамблдор!</p><p class="fict">Она развернулась, сидя на кушетке, и посмотрела на Альбуса испуганными глазами. Конечно, он не мог решать такие вопросы единолично, но сейчас самым важным было успокоить девушку.</p><p class="fict">«А что бы чувствовал ты сам, если бы внезапно лишился возможности колдовать? Если бы тебя хотели отправить из школы в клинику и запереть там на неопределенное время, потому что никто не знает, что это за болезнь и как ее лечить?»</p><p class="fict">— Вы останетесь в больничном крыле, — кивнул он. — Утром мадам Помфри и я поговорим с директором и отправим письмо вашим родителям, чтобы вместе мы нашли способ помочь вам как можно быстрее. Вы согласны, мисс О’Флаэрти?</p><p class="fict">Девушка кивнула, поджав под себя ноги и сгорбившись.</p><p class="fict">— Только не пишите родителям. Может быть, меня исцелят через два дня, а они будут напрасно волноваться.</p><p class="fict">— Как вам будет угодно, — кивнул Альбус. Он хотел бы сказать ей еще что-нибудь ободряющее, но не находил слов. Альбус с удивлением поймал себя на том, что и сам не на шутку взволнован. — Доброй ночи, Мина, — пожелал он и вышел из кабинета.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Когда профессор Дамблдор и мадам Помфри вышли и оставили Мину одну, она еще долго сидела на узкой больничной кровати, обхватив себя руками и закутавшись в одеяло. Всего ее самообладания хватило только на то, чтобы не показать этим двоим, как ей на самом деле страшно. Сейчас можно было отпустить себя и наконец-то расплакаться. Но слезы, которые подкатывали к глазам весь вечер, пока она говорила с профессором Дамблдором и мадам Помфри, теперь исчезли и не хотели появляться.</p><p class="fict">Когда Мина шла в кабинет профессора Дамблдора, она была практически уверена, что тот посмеется над ее страхом потерять магию, а потом поможет снова обрести уверенность в своих силах. Профессор всегда излучал спокойствие и веру в то, что волшебники могут все. И если даже он не знал, что делать Мине, то положение действительно было плохим. Ужасным. Намного хуже, чем просто ужасным. Настолько чудовищным, что она не могла вместить в себя понимание всего кошмара и от этого как будто застыла.</p><p class="fict">Мина смотрела в окно на темный массив Запретного леса и озеро. На берег из леса вышел серебристый единорог, склонился к воде и тут же пугливо отскочил в сторону, когда рядом с ним плеснуло щупальце гигантского кальмара.</p><p class="fict">В ее душе боролись два желания: взять палочку и попробовать наколдовать что-нибудь еще раз — и не прикасаться к палочке до того момента, пока ей не скажут, что с ней происходит.</p><p class="fict">Может быть, она больше никогда не сможет взять ее в руки и колдовать , как все остальные волшебники. Станет просто сквибом. Даже хуже, чем сквибом. Снова превратится в обычного магла и вернется в свой Портсмут.</p><p class="fict">От таких мыслей голова начинала кружиться и болеть, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Лучше бы она ничего не знала о волшебном мире. Нет, лучше все же знать! А если магия не вернется к ней, что она будет делать?</p><p class="fict">Мина мрачно усмехнулась. Пока ей не приходило в голову ничего, кроме как пойти и утопиться в озере. Хоть так она сможет остаться в Хогвартсе — привидением. А сейчас она будет сидеть в больничном крыле, одна и без магии. Мина никогда не чувствовала себя такой одинокой и потерянной.</p><p class="fict">Мысли преследовали ее всю ночь, и Мина провалилась в тревожный, прерывистый сон только под утро.</p><p class="fict">Она не знала, что мадам Помфри и профессор Дамблдор тоже всю ночь не сомкнули глаз.</p><p class="fict">Целительница ворочалась в своей постели с боку на бок. Мысли о мисс О’Флаэрти не давали ей покоя. Поппи Помфри никогда не слышала о том, чтобы волшебник вот так запросто лишился своих сил. Наверняка девочке было нелегко сейчас, а она не знала, как помочь. Да и что говорить о девочке? Сама Поппи боялась, как бы с ней не приключилось чего-нибудь подобного.</p><p class="fict">Утром, решила она, надо будет обязательно расспросить Мину о том, как это случилось. Узнать все подробности. И на всякий случай не пускать никого из однокурсников навещать ее. Сказать, что Мина больна и нуждается в лечении. Тем более так оно и было.</p><p class="fict">Вот только — Поппи не давала покоя эта мысль — она уже общалась с Миной. Осматривала ее целый час, заглядывала в рот, светила палочкой в нос и в глаза.</p><p class="fict">Когда ей надоело ворочаться, Поппи села и дотянулась до прикроватного столика, на котором обычно хранила свою волшебную палочку. Пробормотала «Люмос» и улыбнулась с облегчением, глядя на желтый огонек, такой же яркий, как прежде, как и всегда. Погасив его, она наконец смогла уснуть.</p><p class="fict">Альбус Дамблдор спать даже не пытался, прекрасно понимая, что у него не получится. Он и до визита Мины мучился бессонницей из-за фиала, Геллерта и их неразрывной связи. А теперь мысли приняли другое направление.</p><p class="fict">Из больничного крыла он направился прямо в библиотеку и просидел там всю ночь, обложившись справочниками по колдомедицине. Альбусу было тревожно. Он еще помнил, как читал все эти книги много лет назад, когда искал лекарство, чтобы исцелить Ариану. Тогда он не нашел ничего. И теперь, когда Альбус в полумраке быстро переворачивал один за другим истончившиеся древние листы, его не покидало ощущение дежавю. Те же самые обложки и имена, те же страницы. И никакой информации. Ничего, что подходило бы ему.</p><p class="fict">Утром, подумал Альбус, он пойдет к директору Диппету и расскажет ему обо всем. Меньше всего Альбус хотел брать на себя ответственность и за это тоже, а значит, эту ответственность нужно было переложить на директора Хогвартса.</p><p class="fict">Утром Альбусу пришлось изменить планы и задержаться в своей комнате. На подоконнике его дожидалась незнакомая черная сова. Когда он протянул руку, чтобы снять с лапы письмо, сова посмотрела недовольно большими рыжими глазами и сделала вид, что собирается клюнуть, но в последний момент передумала и тронула клювом перья на крыле. Альбус дал ей большой крекер и только после этого распечатал письмо.</p><p class="fict">«Здравствуй, мой дорогой бывший…»</p><p class="fict">Альбус опустил письмо и сел в кресло, удачно стоявшее совсем рядом с ним — больше одного шага в сторону он бы сейчас не сделал.</p><p class="fict">Ему не нужно было смотреть на подпись, чтобы понять, кто отправитель. За долгие годы, проведенные порознь, в Геллерте изменилось все, даже его почерк. Но Альбус все равно узнал его сразу же. Сердце колотилось в груди. Альбус не мог и не хотел сейчас вспоминать, когда он так сильно волновался.</p><p class="fict">Переборов внезапную нерешительность, он продолжил читать.</p><p class="fict">«Здравствуй, мой дорогой бывший друг.</p><p class="fict">Надеюсь, что читать это письмо тебе будет хотя бы вполовину так же неловко, как мне писать его.</p><p class="fict">Раньше я мог бы назвать тебя бывшим другом и нынешним главным врагом, но сейчас волшебный мир меняется слишком стремительно. Хочу сообщить тебе о проблеме, с которой я столкнулся два дня назад. Мисс Голдштейн, о которой ты наверняка наслышан, внезапно потеряла свой дар легилименции, а ее чудесные штрудели стали получаться совсем не такими вкусными, как раньше. А мистер Гриммсон, также известный тебе, больше не берет в руки волшебную палочку, потому что она отказывается слушаться его.</p><p class="fict">Говоря серьезно, Альбус, я не знаю, что происходит и почему пропадает наша магия. Но больше всего на свете я боюсь того, что она исчезнет совсем. Пишу тебе, закрывшись от всех на вершине самой высокой башни моего замка в горах. Боюсь, что это заразно и лечится еще хуже, чем драконья оспа.</p><p class="fict">Не знаю, какие представить доказательства, чтобы ты поверил мне. Я прекрасно понимаю, что любой намек на встречу ты можешь расценить как попытку добраться до тебя, чтобы навредить, если уж убить я тебя не могу. Найди способ, чтобы мы могли встретиться как можно скорее.</p><p class="fict">Не подписываюсь, чтобы не навлечь на тебя подозрения, если мою Ариану перехватят. Да, я назвал сову в честь твоей сестры. Она такая же черная. Угости ее молоком, она его любит.</p><p class="fict">P.S.: Криденс сбежал от меня, маленький ублюдок. Не поверил в то, что он из рода Дамблдоров, и направился сам искать свою семью».</p><p class="fict">Альбус закончил читать и машинально свернул письмо, положил его на пол рядом с креслом. Мысли носились в голове, короткие и тревожные, ни одна не задерживалась надолго, прогоняемая другой. Он не хотел встречаться с Геллертом ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он вообще не хотел иметь с Геллертом ничего общего. Но то, что происходило сейчас, выходило за все возможные рамки. Геллерт, как бы Альбус к нему ни относился, был сильным волшебником и умным человеком. И, судя по письму, он был на самом деле крайне взволнован. И если Геллерт предлагал помощь, не стоило ее отвергать. Альбус не хотел больше иметь ничего общего с ним. Но ему нужно было что-то делать? Или не нужно? В конце концов, колдомедицина — не его специальность. Ведь есть же целители, в конце концов. Он, Альбус Дамблдор, не должен решать все проблемы волшебного мира единолично. Тем более — вместе с Геллертом.</p><p class="fict">Альбус не знал, сколько он просидел так — должно быть, не слишком долго. Как бы то ни было, сейчас действовать придется именно ему. Подняться в кабинет директора и рассказать все, что он успел узнать, и не утаивать письмо Геллерта, потому что информация в нем была бесценной.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Альбус назначил встречу тем же вечером в «Трех метлах». Обычно он предпочитал сидеть за дальним столиком в «Кабаньей голове», но тащить Геллерта к Аберфорту было сумасшедшей идеей.</p><p class="fict">Даже приглашать его на встречу в Хогсмид было почти равно сумасшествию, но сейчас Альбус готов был пойти на это. Особенно если учесть, что именно он собирался предложить.</p><p class="fict">Он неторопливо шел по деревенской улице, оглядываясь по сторонам. Уже давно стемнело, и дорогу ему освещали волшебные фонари, неярким уютным светом. До снега было еще далеко, но вечер выдался холодный, почти морозный, и изо рта вырывались едва заметные облачка белого пара. Альбус не взял с собой перчатки, и кончики пальцев начинали замерзать даже в карманах мантии. Хорошо, что скоро он зайдет в тепло. Он уже почти на месте…</p><p class="fict">Из-за угла одного из домов вышла тень — человек в длинном пальто, — а через пару секунд Альбус понял, что это Геллерт. Он остановился, затем неторопливо подошел и кивнул.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт кивнул в ответ, так же молча. Альбус заговорил первым, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление. В конце концов, он предложил встретиться не потому, что ему очень хотелось. У него было дело, крайне важное, которое нельзя было отложить ни на день. Но сначала нужно было настроить контакт, хоть немного.</p><p class="fict">— Я думал, ты будешь внутри. Мы договаривались встретиться в баре.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт мотнул головой и осмотрелся.</p><p class="fict">— Чем меньше людей будет рядом со мной, тем лучше. Пройдемся?</p><p class="fict">— Как угодно. — Альбус пожал плечами.</p><p class="fict">Ему не хотелось идти рядом, не хотелось разговаривать, искать компромиссы, обмениваться информацией, что-то предлагать Геллерту и убеждать, что так будет лучше. Альбус сделает все это, конечно, но не прямо сейчас. Чуть позже. Пока они просто шагали бок о бок.</p><p class="fict">Дорога закончилась, но они не стали останавливаться и пошли по полю с невысокой травой, уже пожухшей от холода. Наконец Геллерт не выдержал.</p><p class="fict">— Для чего ты позвал меня сюда? Явно не для того, чтобы прогуливаться под луной в таинственном молчании.</p><p class="fict">Альбус дернул уголком рта в подобии усмешки.</p><p class="fict">— В Хогвартсе тоже есть волшебница, у которой практически пропала магия.</p><p class="fict">На этот раз, увидев реакцию Геллерта, Альбус усмехнулся охотнее и искреннее, чем в первый раз. Тот отпрыгнул от него на несколько футов и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами. Хорошо, что он хотя бы быстро взял себя в руки, выдохнул и распрямился.</p><p class="fict">— А сразу ты не мог сказать? — спросил Геллерт недовольно.</p><p class="fict">— Наверное, мог. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Но увидеть твой испуг было для меня бесценно. К тому же не хотелось доверять эту информацию твоей сове. Почему ты не захотел встретиться в «Трех метлах»? Там нас точно никто не подслушал бы, и там хотя бы тепло.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт закатил глаза, стянул перчатку и, легко взмахнув палочкой, превратил ее в тёплый вязаный плед.</p><p class="fict">— Неплохо, — прокомментировал Альбус и, чуть замешкавшись, все-таки взял плед и накинул на плечи. — Даже греет. А перчатка была кожаной? Очень неплохо, поменял не только размер и форму, но даже материал.</p><p class="fict">— Я много практиковался в трансфигурации. — Геллерт пожал плечами. — Это мелочь. Я могу изменить внешность при помощи трансфигурации.</p><p class="fict">— Я помню, мне рассказывал Ньют. И еще о том, как ты почти убил его.</p><p class="fict">— Ему повезло, причем дважды. — Геллерт притворно вздохнул и покачал головой. — Не будем сейчас о мистере Скамандере. Что происходит в твоем Хогвартсе?</p><p class="fict">— Не только в Хогвартсе. — Альбус медленно двинулся вперед по полю. Нарождающаяся луна еще не поднялась высоко, и теперь Альбусу казалось, что это она освещает им дорогу. — Я получил твое письмо спустя всего лишь пару часов после того, как узнал о случае в школе. Волшебства лишается одна из учениц, и это происходит постепенно. Еще неделю назад на моем уроке у нее были проблемы с заклинанием, с которым она легко справлялась в прошлом году. Теперь она не может выполнить и простейшие чары, которые проходят на первом курсе. Скажу честно, я был взволнован, обнаружив это. Но только после твоего письма я понял, что дело куда серьезнее, чем я мог предположить.</p><p class="fict">— Надеюсь, ты изолировал эту ученицу? — спросил Геллерт недовольно. — И весь ее факультет?</p><p class="fict">— Тогда уж надо было всю школу. — Альбус усмехнулся.</p><p class="fict">— Да, это было бы разумно.</p><p class="fict">— Мы это сделали, — кивнул Альбус и краем глаза увидел, как Геллерт резко повернул к нему голову. — Что именно так удивило тебя? Ты сам только что сказал, что это разумно.</p><p class="fict">— Обычно ты не торопишься принимать решения, — ответил тот, чуть подумав. — Обычно ты не любишь ограничивать людей и влиять на них. Считаешь, что не должен вмешиваться. Кажется, именно из-за этого и возникли наши принципиальные разногласия.</p><p class="fict">Альбус покачал головой. Он сейчас не будет менять тему разговора и обсуждать то, что давно уже не имеет значения.</p><p class="fict">— Обстоятельства изменились, — ответил он просто. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы волшебники теряли свою силу. Директор Диппет согласен со мной. И Министр магии, мистер Гэмбл, согласился. Полагаю, и ты не будешь спорить, и согласился встретиться со мной сегодня только потому, что тоже понимаешь опасность.</p><p class="fict">— Ты и с Министром успел это обсудить… — протянул Геллерт. — Сильно, Альбус. Ты молодец. Я почти горжусь тобой.</p><p class="fict">— Благодарю за комплимент. — Альбус сухо улыбнулся и плотнее закутался в плед, спасаясь от холодного пронизывающего ветра. — И в продолжение темы… У меня есть к тебе предложение. Очень настоятельное предложение, Геллерт. Поверь мне, я сам не рад озвучить тебе то, что собираюсь сказать, но боюсь, что в нашей ситуации другого выхода попросту нет.</p><p class="fict">— Ты запугиваешь меня? — спросил Геллерт насмешливо.</p><p class="fict">— Нисколько. Просто предупреждаю.</p><p class="fict">— И что это за предложение?</p><p class="fict">— Тебе и твоим последователям придется провести некоторое время в Хогвартсе, — сказал Альбус и, пока Геллерт ничего не ответил, быстро добавил: — Исключительно до тех пор, пока мы не найдем лекарство.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Геллерт Гриндельвальд никогда не был в Хогвартсе, но, конечно, слышал о волшебном замке многое. Если быть честным, он даже не предполагал, что ему выпадет такой шанс хоть когда-нибудь в жизни. Сам Хогвартс, одна из старейших школ магии и волшебства, всегда оставался загадочной и неприступной крепостью для всего мира. Его защищали древние стены и столь же древняя магия. И еще — Альбус Дамблдор. Совсем не древний, но для Геллерта его присутствия было достаточно, чтобы даже не помышлять о визите.</p><p class="fict">А сейчас он шел по широкому каменному мосту, ведущему к главному входу в замок. Позади него шагала группа его аколитов, впереди — Альбус показывал дорогу. Как будто здесь можно было заблудиться. Вся их небольшая процессия скрывалась под покровом ночной темноты, поэтому свет никто не зажигал. Альбус сказал, что лучше им прибыть в Хогвартс незаметно, а не заявляться посреди дня через парадный вход. Это было разумно, и Геллерт согласился.</p><p class="fict">— Хогвартс — он такой старый, — вполголоса, но бодро говорила за его спиной Куини.</p><p class="fict">— Старинный, — поправил Абернети коротко.</p><p class="fict">— Ну да, старинный. Ильверморни все же намного моложе, современнее. Конечно, юным волшебникам везде хорошо, но мне все же больше нравится наша школа…</p><p class="fict">— Ты еще не видела Дурмштранга, — усмехнулся Геллерт, обернувшись на ходу через плечо. — Вот где старина и традиции.</p><p class="fict">— И темная магия, — тихо, почти неслышно пробормотал Альбус и добавил уже чуть громче: — Надеюсь, вам понравится внутри, мисс Голдштейн.</p><p class="fict">— Не сомневаюсь, — пропела Куини. — А камины у вас есть в каждой комнате? Я ужасно боюсь замерзнуть, профессор Дамблдор.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт покачал головой. Эти разговоры только на первый взгляд казались легкими и поверхностными. Они нужны были для того, чтобы хоть немного рассеять тревожную, давящую атмосферу, которая накрывала волшебников как купол, невидимый, но очень тяжелый.</p><p class="fict">В первый раз услышав предложение Альбуса, Геллерт посчитал его неудачной шуткой. Разве он в своем уме согласится прийти в лапы к врагу и устроиться в них? Но Альбус доказал всего в нескольких фразах, что другого выхода у Геллерта нет. Как и у других волшебников, которые теряют магию. Либо они соберутся в одном месте и будут искать лекарство, либо волшебники по всему миру начнут повально превращаться в сквибов.</p><p class="fict">Хогвартс выбрали местом, куда будут стекаться все заболевшие и их близкие. Геллерт сказал, что это плохая затея и что Хогвартс не выдержит такого наплыва волшебников. Альбус ответил, что вариантов получше все равно никто не предлагает, а Хогвартс все-таки не зря изначально был замком. Он способен был держать оборону, не пропуская врагов внутрь, а значит, он и не выпустит обитателей наружу.</p><p class="fict">Если бы Геллерт был уверен, что ему ничего не грозит, он бы отказался. Но ему было страшно потерять магию, и он согласился помочь Альбусу с поиском лекарства.</p><p class="fict">К тому же ему было интересно увидеть Хогвартс своими глазами, от такой возможности не стоило отказываться. И еще — здесь был Альбус. Когда еще Геллерт сможет подобраться к нему так близко?</p><p class="fict">Они наконец-то оставили за спиной мост, пересекли площадь перед главным входом и остановились у дверей. Альбус поднял руку и коснулся ладонью огромной замочной скважины. Геллерт заметил короткую вспышку света под пальцами. Замок щелкнул, и дверь приоткрылась.</p><p class="fict">— Прошу вас.</p><p class="fict">Альбус пропустил всех вперед, а затем снова коснулся ладонью двери, и замок закрылся.</p><p class="fict">— Так нужно, чтобы никто не вышел наружу, — объяснил он Геллерту и остальным. — Входные двери могут открыть двое: я и директор Диппет.</p><p class="fict">— Похоже на тюрьму, а не на школу. — Геллерт покачал головой.</p><p class="fict">— Не буду спорить. Ты знаком с тюрьмами намного лучше меня.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт закатил глаза и решил, что не станет отвечать. По крайней мере, сейчас. Потом, когда они с Альбусом вместе будут работать над лекарством, у него вряд ли получится пропускать все его язвительные замечания мимо ушей.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Альбус Дамблдор, тот самый, которого Геллерт Гриндельвальд ненавидел и боялся, о котором среди аколитов ходили слухи один невероятнее другого, проводил их на третий этаж, до большой комнаты, а вернее, огромного зала, и оставил там, сдержанно пожелав спокойной ночи.</p><p class="fict">Абернети было немного любопытно, останется Гриндельвальд с ними или уйдет за тем самым Альбусом Дамблдором. Он бы удивился, если бы Гриндельвальд остался. Но удивился бы не очень сильно, потому что мысли были заняты насущными вопросами. Например, потеряет ли он свою магию тоже, если проводит время с Куини и Гриммсоном, которые уже почти превратились в сквибов. Наверняка да.</p><p class="fict">Гриндельвальд проверил, нет ли в огромной комнате ловушек, стараясь не подходить ни к кому из них ближе чем на несколько футов, и вышел за дверь. Они остались втроем, осматривая полутемное помещение. Света от волшебных факелов на стенах не хватало, чтобы рассеять тьму в середине комнаты. Еще одним его источником был ярко горящий камин. Рядом с ним стояли три кровати.</p><p class="fict">— Полагаю, это для нас, — сказал Абернети и первым подошел к одной из них. Посмотрел на Гриммсона вопросительно. Тот отвернулся.</p><p class="fict">— Милый, ты не поможешь мне немного отодвинуть ее? — попросила Куини. Иногда Абернети нравилась ее показная игривая мягкость, иногда она казалась слишком приторной. Сейчас был как раз второй случай. — Девушкам не стоит спать рядом с мужчинами.</p><p class="fict">Абернети кивнул и, достав пока еще работающую волшебную палочку, передвинул кровать подальше.</p><p class="fict">— Нет, так не пойдет. Почему ваши места ближе к камину? Я люблю спать в тепле.</p><p class="fict">— А я люблю холод, — сказал Гриммсон.</p><p class="fict">Абернети закатил глаза и снова переставил кровати. Он тоже больше любил спать в тепле, но спорить с Гриммсоном не хотелось. Пусть будет так, как ему хочется, он и так слишком тяжело переживает собственное полное бессилие. А вот Куини, кажется, даже нравилось. По крайней мере, она говорила, что без постоянных назойливых голосов в голове она наконец-то почувствовала себя нормальным человеком. Абернети не был уверен, что она говорит это искренне, слишком уж часто Куини повторяла одни и те же слова, как заведенная.</p><p class="fict">Внезапное появление домового эльфа с большим круглым подносом заставило Абернети вздрогнуть.</p><p class="fict">— Доброй ночи, дорогие гости, — сказал он и поклонился, придерживая одной рукой серую от древности наволочку на груди. Поднос даже не покачнулся. . — Меня зовут Питтс. Профессор Дамблдор попросил меня принести вам ужин и горячее сливочное пиво с имбирем, чтобы согреться.</p><p class="fict">— Спасибо, Питтс! — Куини ответила за всех, глядя на домовика с улыбкой и жалостью в глазах. — Почему на тебе старая наволочка? В этом Хогвартсе вам не дают нормальной одежды?</p><p class="fict">— Нам не нужна одежда, мэм, — строго поправил ее домовик. — Надеюсь, вам будет комфортно и спокойно отдыхать здесь. Профессор Дамблдор просил передать, что навестит вас завтра. Если вам что-то понадобится, позвоните в колокольчик, и я тут же явлюсь.</p><p class="fict">Питтс поставил поднос на пол, щелкнул пальцами и положил колокольчик, только что возникший в его руке, рядом.</p><p class="fict">— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он и, щелкнув пальцами еще раз, испарился.</p><p class="fict">— Ну, где там их сливочное пиво? — Куини двинулась к подносу. — Тысячу раз слышала про него, а теперь могу попробовать.</p><p class="fict">Абернети посмотрел на Гриммсона. Тот, кажется, не собирался притрагиваться к еде. Гриммсон отошел к своей кровати и лег на нее, не снимая одежды. Немного зная его, Абернети был уверен, что он так и проведет ночь, не уснув и не изменив позы.</p><p class="fict">А вот ему хотелось поесть.</p><p class="fict">Они не обсуждали то, что с ними происходило. Абернети было не по себе, но он предпочитал не подавать вида. Остальные, похоже, придерживались того же мнения.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Комната, которую выделили Геллерту, оказалась совсем небольшой. Узкое стрельчатое окно, рядом с ним — кровать, стол для письма и стул. Возле противоположной от входа стены стоял массивный резной шкаф, который занимал почти половину комнаты, и старинный доспех с тяжелой алебардой в руке.</p><p class="fict">— Если я усну, он не отрубит мне голову? — спросил Геллерт, подойдя к доспеху и потрогав острие топора пальцем. — В него вселится какой-нибудь призрак? Или он просто убивает всех темных магов? Такое бывает, я слышал.</p><p class="fict">Альбус, который стоял возле двери и подпирал ее спиной, пожал плечами.</p><p class="fict">— Такого никогда не случалось, — ответил он. — Хотя кто знает? Может быть, ты станешь первой жертвой магического доспеха. Довольно странная смерть для тебя, но сейчас происходит разное, сам видишь.</p><p class="fict">— Прекрасно, Альбус. — Геллерт подошел к нему. Альбус интуитивно хотел отступить, но было некуда. — Это именно то, что я хотел от тебя услышать. Может быть, ты прекратишь вести себя как обиженная престарелая ведьма, если сам пригласил меня сюда и предложил поработать над лекарством вместе?</p><p class="fict">Альбус криво усмехнулся и отвернулся.</p><p class="fict">— Я пытаюсь сказать себе то же самое. Поговорим о деле завтра. Я не спал почти двое суток, и бодрящее зелье уже не справляется.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт покачал головой и хотел было сделать еще один шаг к Альбусу, но вовремя остановил себя. Незачем.</p><p class="fict">— Тогда позволь мне наложить на тебя одно заклинание. Ничего опасного, просто пузырь воздуха вокруг тела, который не даст тебе заразиться. Я оттачивал его два дня, и, кажется, оно должно работать.</p><p class="fict">Альбус посмотрел на него скептически.</p><p class="fict">— Потрясающее предложение, Геллерт. Ты заколдуешь меня неизвестным заклинанием прямо в моем Хогвартсе. Пожалуй, мне придется отказаться.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт вздохнул и развел руками, а затем выдвинул стул и сел, вытянув ноги.</p><p class="fict">— Поговорим завтра. Я заставлю тебя пользоваться этим заклинанием, и ты его оценишь по достоинству.</p><p class="fict">— Возможно, — не стал спорить Альбус. Может, и правда готов был оценить, а может, просто устал. — Хочу предупредить тебя, чтобы ты не вздумал устраивать прогулки по замку и показываться детям на глаза. Нам и так хватает проблем, чтобы еще и ты, самый опасный и разыскиваемый преступник, спокойно ходил по коридорам. Дождись меня.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт подумал и кивнул. Пусть все пока идет так, как задумал Альбус, и его терпение будет вознаграждено. В конце концов, сейчас они действительно находятся на одной стороне. Геллерт усмехнулся — он и не предполагал, что в его жизни когда-нибудь такое случится еще раз.</p><p class="fict">И если быть откровенным с собой, он и сейчас предпочел бы, чтобы это не случалось. Чтобы волшебники продолжали оставаться волшебниками, а он, как и намеревался, добивался господства над маглами.</p><p class="fict">Сейчас под вопрос ставилось само существование такой позиции.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт, размышляя и то и дело оглядываясь на доспех, снял с себя одежду и лег в кровать. Доспех не подавал признаков жизни, но Геллерт все равно не мог расслабиться и доверять ему, как не доверял любому оружию рядом с собой. Обычно оно использовалось по назначению, неважно, им самим или кем-то еще.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Гораций Слагхорн мысленно проклинал весь мир, потом маглов, потом мисс О’Флаэрти и всех ее родственников, потом Макгонагалл — за то, что не уследила за своим же факультетом, потом себя — за то, что не уследил за своим и за самим собой. Потом Диппета, Дамблдора, Гриндельвальда и мадам Помфри — просто так, за компанию, только потому, что они были рядом. И снова весь мир.</p><p class="fict">Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, повторил несколько раз. Приложился к фляжке из искусно выделанной драконьей кожи, инкрустированной обсидианами и черной чешуей. Красивая вещица. Красивая, и еще волшебная. Огневиски в ней всегда оставался горячим, как будто нагретый драконьим пламенем.</p><p class="fict">Из-за соседней двери слышался приглушенный гул голосов, возмущенный и тревожный одновременно. Гораций не хотел прислушиваться к отдельным словам и фразам. Он и так знал, о чем говорят его студенты. Он и сам был зол и очень сильно напуган.</p><p class="fict">А ведь он должен был оставаться примером для них.</p><p class="fict">И почему на его долю выпало это? Ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Он, молодой и талантливый зельевар, за несколько лет добился уважения и доверия всего коллектива и учеников. Его даже сделали деканом лучшего факультета в Хогвартсе. И вот, пожалуйста, теперь ему объясняться с учениками…</p><p class="fict">Гораций вдохнул и выдохнул в последний раз и вошел в гостиную Слизерина, тотчас оглушенный голосами. Он и не думал, стоя за дверью, что студенты говорят настолько громко.</p><p class="fict">— Тише, тише. — Он добродушно улыбнулся и сделал жест руками, утихомиривая толпу. — Чем скорее вы все замолчите, тем скорее я все объясню и постараюсь развеять ваши страхи.</p><p class="fict">— Мы все лишимся магии? — выкрикнул Малфой в наступившей тишине.</p><p class="fict">— Конечно же, нет, — сказал Гораций со всей твердостью, на какую только был способен. — Директор уже пригласил в Хогвартс лучших колдомедиков магической Британии, а вскоре к ним присоединятся самые именитые целители Европы и Америки. К тому же профессор Дамблдор лично будет работать над лечением, а он, если кто-то еще не знает, знаком с самим Николасом Фламелем. Разве изобретатель философского камня сможет остаться в стороне, когда волшебный мир в опасности? Конечно же, мы найдем средства и победим болезнь магла. Между прочим, я тоже неплохой зельевар и намереваюсь приложить к этому руку, — закончил он с хвастливой ноткой. Достаточной для того, чтобы все — или почти все — ученики усмехнулись.</p><p class="fict">— Но нас закрыли! Какое директор имеет право? Я Блэк, я не какая-то маглорожденная или полукровка, которая могла бы принести или разнести эту заразу… — Девочка запнулась и замолчала явно от избытка чувств, задохнувшись воздухом.</p><p class="fict">— К сожалению, мы узнали от наших коллег в других странах, что даже чистокровные волшебники могут заболеть, — ответил Гораций с намеком на извинение. — Поэтому то, что происходит сейчас, для вашего же блага, мисс Блэк.</p><p class="fict">— Вы еще скажите — ради общего блага! — хмыкнул Прюэтт.</p><p class="fict">Гораций вздохнул.</p><p class="fict">— Да, для нашего общего блага. Для высшего блага, как бы отвратительно это ни звучало, — он и сам не заметил, как повысил голос. — Простите, дорогие. Я тоже слегка на взводе из-за всего происходящего. Все меняется столь стремительно. Еще вчера мы жили в обычном мире, а сегодня вынуждены прятаться и закрываться в своих гостиных. Но я повторюсь, чем быстрее мы примем меры, тем больше волшебников сохранят свою магию. Тем проще будет исцелить тех, кто уже заболел.</p><p class="fict">— Вышвырнуть из Хогвартса всех маглорожденных, — холодно уронил Нотт, на мантии которого поблескивал значок старосты, — и дело с концом. Салазар был прав, когда утверждал, что маглорожденным здесь не место.</p><p class="fict">— Это не поможет. — Слагхорн развел руками. — Мы живем в одном мире с маглами. Многие волшебники живут в смешанных поселениях. Мы все едем в Хогвартс с вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Мы не можем оградиться от контактов с маглами полностью. Нам нужно просто сделать их безопасными, как и было раньше.</p><p class="fict">— Но ведь это они виноваты!</p><p class="fict">Гораций пожал плечами. Пора было заканчивать выступление, чтобы не пускаться в долгие объяснения перед толпой раздраженных чистокровок.</p><p class="fict">— Как сказали бы кентавры, виноваты звезды. Марс слишком близко к Солнцу и Сатурну одновременно, а это сулит всему миру глобальные потрясения. А я хочу напомнить всем присутствующим, что если кто-то заметит у себя или у своего соседа хоть малейшее ослабление магии, в ту же минуту обращайтесь ко мне. Только ко мне, ни к кому другому. Так вы поможете себе и всему волшебному миру. Всем понятно?</p><p class="fict">Студенты вяло откликнулись. Конечно же, ничего им было не понятно. Эти дети были уверены, что они здесь ни при чем и их это не коснется. Пусть так и думают, им от этого будет только лучше.</p><p class="fict">Гораций вышел из гостиной и выдохнул. Он сделал все так, как должен был.</p><p class="fict">И если бы ещё кто-нибудь отсыпал ему такой же уверенности в том, что проблема решится скоро и не заденет его самого…</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Альбус удобно устроился в своей кровати, надеясь, что сможет уснуть хотя бы сегодня. У него была тяжелая ночь и еще более тяжелый день. Ему пришлось много говорить — с директором, с Министром Гэмблом, с преподавателями. И самое главное — с Геллертом.</p><p class="fict">За столько лет он не отвык звать его по имени, а не Гриндельвальдом, как называли его остальные и как полагалось всем порядочным волшебникам.</p><p class="fict">Но если само понятие "волшебник" оказалось под угрозой, так ли это важно? И что будет, если он сам лишится магии? Он был рядом с Миной достаточно долго, чтобы болезнь могла перекинуться и на него.</p><p class="fict">Альбус перевернулся с одного бока на другой. Ему не нравился такой ход мыслей. Ему неприятно было отделять себя от тех, кто уже заболел. Как будто он уже выбросил этих волшебников, списал их со счетов только для того, чтобы обезопасить себя.</p><p class="fict">Но хуже было то, что эти мысли, Альбус был уверен, бродят не только в его голове. Сейчас каждый в Хогвартсе думал об одном и том же: как бы отделить тех, кто может быть опасен, и закрыть их где-нибудь максимально далеко от себя.</p><p class="fict">Никто не мог знать, как распространяется болезнь. Кто из соседей по комнате тоже потеряет магию завтра, или через несколько дней, или через месяц?</p><p class="fict">И дело не ограничивалось лишь обитателями Хогвартса. Альбус был уверен, что уже в самом ближайшем будущем в замок прибудут другие зараженные. Пока Хогвартс согласен был принять только британских волшебников, но Альбус не исключал и того, что придется размещать иностранных больных.</p><p class="fict">Им нужно было продумать и предусмотреть так много всего даже в Хогвартсе.</p><p class="fict">Альбус лег на спину и уставился вверх, разглядывая мигающие золотые звезды на темном бархатном балдахине. Ему вообще удастся поспать в ближайшее время? Или он дойдет до того, что в один прекрасный день отключится прямо посреди очередного очень важного разговора?</p><p class="fict">Ему нужно было найти если не выход, то хотя бы путь к нему. Пока он чувствовал себя беспомощным и уязвимым, он не мог расслабиться ни на секунду. Может быть, стоило остаться у Геллерта и поговорить с ним? Иногда это помогало.</p><p class="fict">Альбус мотнул головой недовольно и поджал губы. Нет, он не хочет задерживаться у Геллерта дольше, чем нужно.</p><p class="fict">Но ведь сейчас и было нужно. Альбус сам предложил Геллерту сотрудничать. А теперь бегает от него и не хочет видеть. Да, у него есть повод, и что с того?</p><p class="fict">Альбус мог бы написать ему письмо и отправить совой. По крайней мере, так он хотя бы вытащит из своей головы некоторые мысли, а другие начнет приводить в порядок. Пусть он потратит на это час, но потом ему удастся уснуть.</p><p class="fict">Сев на кровати и подложив под спину несколько подушек, Альбус призвал к себе пергамент и карандаш и принялся писать.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">«Звучит смешно, но на этот раз я даже представить себе не могу, за что хвататься в первую очередь. Тебе должно быть проще, ты уже давно работаешь с мировым размахом, и какими бы ни были твои цели и средства их достижения, этого нельзя не учитывать.</p><p class="fict">Что ж, попытаюсь привести свои мысли в порядок. После этого, если ты не будешь против, изложи на пергаменте и твои тоже.</p><p class="fict">Первое. Это определенно болезнь, причем болезнь заразная. Насколько — еще предстоит выяснить.</p><p class="fict">Второе и третье, проистекающие из первого пункта. Как выявить тех, кто уже заразился и разделить весь волшебный мир на две части? Как защитить тех, в ком еще жива магия? Ты говорил что-то про заклинание, создающее вокруг тела пузырь с чистым воздухом. Но откуда ты знаешь, что он действительно чистый? И как долго ты сможешь дышать в этом пузыре, если он герметичен? Ты уверен, что твое заклинание работает как надо? Можно проверить его завтра, провести парочку экспериментов, доработать, а дальше научить всех, кто есть в Хогвартсе, пользоваться им. Конечно, если оно не слишком сложное. Если слишком — максимально упростить.</p><p class="fict">Вернёмся к болезни. У тебя есть предположения, какова её природа? Я перерыл всю библиотеку Хогвартса, а она, поверь, не маленькая, и не нашел ничего. Возможно, стоит еще раз пройтись по тем же книгам вместе с тобой».</p><p class="fict"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">«Альбус, это просто смешно. Ты снова не можешь спать оттого, что волшебный мир в опасности и тебе нужно спасать его, собственнолично? Великий Мерлин, как вы здесь говорите, это просто невероятно. Ты не меняешься. И пишешь мне. Прости за лирическое отступление.</p><p class="fict">Я не стал бы выяснять, насколько это заразно. Вернее, не в первую очередь. Не имеет значения степень, если существует сам факт. Мы должны обезопасить, насколько можем, тех, кто еще не заражен.</p><p class="fict">И ты прав, для этого нужно отделить одних от других. Возможно, с помощью какого-то детектора магии. Сложность в том, что уровень магии у всех волшебников разный. У тебя и меня — невероятно высокий. А у твоего брата? Уверен, что ниже. Разброс огромный, а изначальной отметки нет ни у кого.</p><p class="fict">Так или иначе, предполагаю, что нам предстоит работа с кровью, а в этой области ты знаешь намного больше меня. Я помогу всем, чем могу, в этом не сомневайся.</p><p class="fict">Заклинание барьера сложное. Его можно упростить, но все равно, вряд ли им смогут пользоваться ученики младших курсов, которые только-только взяли в руки волшебные палочки. Если только деканы не будут им помогать… Это возможно, наверное.</p><p class="fict">С удовольствием прогуляюсь с тобой до знаменитой библиотеки Хогвартса. После твоих рассказов в далекой юности меня заинтересовала ваша Запретная секция. В Дурмштранге собрана огромная коллекция книг по темной магии, но и у вас должны быть любопытные издания».</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Несколько дней прошло в относительном спокойствии, и Поппи Помфри, которая была все время на взводе, постепенно начинала успокаиваться. Конечно, о том, чтобы исцелить мисс О’Флаэрти, и речи не шло, но и других пациентов, кроме тех, которые появились вместе с Гриндельвальдом, у нее не было. Поппи осмотрела их на расстоянии, пришла к выводу, что болезнь та же самая, и отправила обратно, в залы на третьем этаже, которые теперь назывались лазаретом для взрослых. Этим пациентам не нужна была срочная помощь, она не хотела их видеть, и ее совесть была чиста. Все заболевшие чувствовали себя хорошо, за исключением того, что магии в их крови не осталось. У Абернети было еще немного, но и он терял свои силы очень быстро.</p><p class="fict">Министерство магии и клиника Святого Мунго прислали ей на помощь трех колдомедиков, еще моложе нее самой — Поппи подумала, что отпустили тех, кого будет жалко меньше всего. Сейчас вся троица просиживала без дела и играла в плюй-камни на желания.</p><p class="fict">В её собственной жизни мало что изменилось. Она не должна была выходить из больничного крыла, но она и раньше не гуляла по школе. Еду домовые эльфы приносили ей теперь сразу в кабинет, но так было даже удобнее. Ей разрешили выходить из Хогвартса в любое время, чтобы иметь постоянный доступ к теплицам с лекарственными растениями.</p><p class="fict">Спустя пару дней после того, как все началось, в лазарет зашел профессор Дамблдор. Он коротко переговорил с мисс О’Флаэрти — Поппи заметила, что Дамблдорсовершенно не боится подойти к девочке близко и даже приобнять за плечи. После он направился прямиком в ее кабинет.</p><p class="fict">— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил он сразу после приветствия.</p><p class="fict">— Замечательно, — ответила Поппи и пожала плечами. — У меня все в порядке с магией, правда. По крайней мере, сейчас.</p><p class="fict">— Очень хорошо. — Дамблдор улыбнулся ей так же мягко, как до этого улыбался Мине. Поппи было тревожно от этого разговора. — Вам не стоит волноваться. Наоборот, я хочу сделать вашу работу безопасной. Мы изобрели новое заклинание, которое будет защищать волшебников. Я назвал его «Воздушный пузырь». Оно довольно простое, и я бы хотел, чтобы вы овладели им в совершенстве. Это для вашего же блага.</p><p class="fict">— Конечно! С радостью! — выдохнула Поппи с преувеличенным от облегчения энтузиазмом.</p><p class="fict">Это действительно была отличная идея, и следующий час она тренировалась накладывать на себя воздушный пузырь под руководством Дамблдора. В конце концов у нее получилось, и струя воды из палочки, которой Дамблдор проверял непроницаемость пузыря, не коснулась ее одежды.</p><p class="fict">— Вы говорили, оно простое, — укорила его Поппи. — Я не самая сильная волшебница, признаюсь честно, но и не самая слабая. Как вы собираетесь научить этому заклинанию учеников?</p><p class="fict">Дамблдор вздохнул и развел руками.</p><p class="fict">— Надеюсь только на то, что ученики не захотят терять свою магию и превращаться в маглов. Мне кажется, это весомый аргумент для того, чтобы стараться. И еще — я все же хороший учитель.</p><p class="fict">Поппи улыбнулась. Это было правдой. Дамблдор пояснял все, что нужно сделать, крайне просто и понятно. Она даже успела пожалеть, что в ее время таких преподавателей в Хогвартсе не было.</p><p class="fict">— И кстати, Поппи, — сказал он, уже стоя в дверях. — Вы ведь не думаете, что у вас не появится новых пациентов?</p><p class="fict">Поппи неопределенно мотнула головой.</p><p class="fict">— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы так и было, — ответила она. — Но я боюсь, что это — лишь затишье перед бурей.</p><p class="fict">— Именно. — Дамблдор кивнул со всей серьезностью. — Я буду заходить в лазарет раз в день, и если вам что-то понадобится, обязательно говорите.</p><p class="fict">Поппи кивнула.</p><p class="fict">Дамблдор оказался прав. Новые пациенты появились у нее спустя два дня. Сразу трое: двое гриффиндорцев, однокурсников Мины, и первокурсница с Хаффлпаффа. Девочка рассказала, глотая слезы, что Мина проводила ее до кабинета зельеварения, когда она потерялась и опаздывала на первое занятие. Первокурсница и один из гриффиндорцев были из чистокровных, древних и уважаемых семейств, второй был полукровкой. Если поначалу у Поппи была надежда на то, что заболеть могут только маглорожденные, то сейчас она — и весь Хогвартс, да и весь мир — убедилась в том, что никто не останется в безопасности.</p><p class="fict">На следующий день пришел еще один, второкурсник с Рейвенкло. Потом — еще трое. Все заболевшие в подавленном состоянии лежали на кроватях и почти не вставали. Как будто бы, лишившись магии, они остались без жизненных сил. У них не было аппетита, не было желания общаться — они только раздражали друг друга, если иногда пытались поговорить. Пациентов больничного крыла объединяло только одно — полное нежелание замечать Мину, которую они считали виновницей эпидемии.</p><p class="fict">Спустя неделю в лазарете все двадцать кроватей были заняты, и мадам Помфри вместе с директором Диппетом и профессором Дамблдором размышляли, где размещать новых больных. Хорошо, что в больничном крыле были еще помещения, столетиями пустовавшие, а сейчас неожиданно ставшие врстребованными.</p><p class="fict">В них начали спешно наводить порядок домовые эльфы. Домовикам вообще сейчас хватало работы. Они должны были убираться в тех комнатах, коридорах и залах, куда веками никто не заходил. Они должны были готовить еду и доставлять ее в спальни учеников, потому что никто больше не спускался в Большой зал к завтраку, обеду и ужину. Они должны были готовить больше, чем обычно, потому что, кроме учеников, в замке появились и другие жители: новые колдомедики и взрослые зараженные, которых отправляли сюда со всего света. Пока взрослых было мало, но мадам Помфри уже была уверена в том, что это ненадолго.</p><p class="fict">Хогвартс начинал походить на настоящий осажденный замок, в котором в страхе прячутся волшебники. Только на этот раз источник страха был не снаружи, как при настоящей осаде, а внутри. В газетах, которые совы приносили по утрам, все было спокойно — Министерство магии пытало поддерживать видимость порядка. Щаметки про «болезнь магла», как назвали ее журналисты, изредка появлялись только на последних страницах, там, где всегда располагались почти никому не интересные статьи о здоровье и колдомедицине. В них говорилось, что все волшебники, которые почувствуют, что стали хуже колдовать, должны незамедлительно прибыть на вокзал Кингс-Кросс, откуда Хогвартс-экспресс заберет их в школу магии и волшебства, где им смогут помочь.</p><p class="fict">Это было ложью. В Хогвартсе не помогали больным, здесь пока что могли только собрать всех зараженных.</p><p class="fict">Все, что происходило вокруг, было похоже на бред. Поппи видела, как один из другим волшебники слабеют и теряют свою магию, пока наконец не остаются совсем без нее. Кто-то из ее пациентов убирал волшебные палочки подальше в тумбочку, чтобы они не напоминали о болезни. Кто-то, наоборот, держал палочку при себе и каждые полчаса с навязчивостью пытался произносить заклинания, словно надеялся, что болезнь исчезнет сама по себе.</p><p class="fict">Поппи раньше тоже надеялась, что Мина исцелится сама, без помощи колдомедиков. Сейчас она уже не верила, что чудо случится.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Когда в лазарете появилась Мюриэл Прюэтт, Мина не знала, радоваться ли, что рядом с ней оказалась ее лучшая подруга, или печалиться, что и лучшую подругу настигла та же самая болезнь. Она не знала даже, стоит ли ей подходить к Мюриэл и здороваться. Может быть, та уже давно перестала быть ее лучшей подругой и, как и все остальные, теперь считала ее виновницей всех бед.</p><p class="fict">Мина не сердилась на них — она действительно была виновата. Она считала себя виновной в любом случае, даже несмотря на то, что раньше никто и не подозревал, что существует такая болезнь.</p><p class="fict">И если с остальными учениками, занимавшими койки в лазарете, ей совершенно не хотелось перекидываться даже словом, то к Мюриэл тянуло подойти хотя бы ради того, чтобы извиниться. Тем более Мюриэл и сама нашла ее взглядом и теперь то и дело посматривала в ее сторону. Только по ее лицу никогда нельзя было сказать с точностью, зла она, расстроена или просто спокойна — Мюриэл всегда выглядела. недовольной.</p><p class="fict">Мина скинула с себя одеяло, всунула ноги в холодные тапочки и подошла к подруге.</p><p class="fict">— Привет, — поздоровалась она неловко.</p><p class="fict">— Привет, — ответила ей Мюриэл и чуть улыбнулась. — Вот и я здесь оказалась. Долго продержалась, почти две недели прошло с тех пор, как тебя забрали. А ведь мы спали на соседних кроватях.</p><p class="fict">Мина кивнула и выдохнула с облегчением. Кажется, Мюриэл на нее не злилась. А ей очень хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь.</p><p class="fict">— Пойдем отсюда, — сказала она, почувствовав себя увереннее. — Здесь тихо, не поговорить.</p><p class="fict">— Это уж точно, — проворчала Мюриэл и, тоже надев тапочки и накинув на себя теплую мантию, поднялась с кровати.</p><p class="fict">Они вместе покинули лазарет и пошли по коридору. За поворотом направо находилась дверь, отделяющая больничное крыло от остального замка. Раньше она никогда не закрывалась, потому что помощь в лазарете могла понадобиться каждому студенту, в любое время дня и ночи. Теперь она, наоборот, не открывалась, чтобы ни один из заболевших учеников не мог выйти наружу.</p><p class="fict">Рядом с дверью у окна стояла низкая скамейка, на которую девушки присели. Мина посмотрела в окно, на теплицы и опушку Запретного леса. Мюриэл смотрела на нее. Мина чувствовала взгляд, но не знала, с чего начать.</p><p class="fict">— Я никогда раньше не знала о том, что в этом коридоре есть скамейка и окно, — сказала она с легкой усмешкой и обхватила себя руками. Здесь было прохладно и свежо, но возвращаться за мантией не хотелось. Если честно, она не стала бы жалеть, если бы простудилась и умерла. — Я слышала, что маглы могут умереть и от простой простуды. Как ты думаешь, с нами может случиться такое?</p><p class="fict">— Откуда мне знать? Я никогда в жизни не видела живых маглов, — ответила подруга резко. — Я думала, что ты знаешь об этом намного больше меня.</p><p class="fict">— Ты права. — Мина кисло улыбнулась. — Нет, обычно от простуды не умирают.</p><p class="fict">«…хоть и живут намного меньше волшебников, и болеют постоянно», — закончила она мысль уже про себя.</p><p class="fict">Мюриэл ничего не ответила, и несколько минут они молча смотрели в окно. Мина думала о том, что волшебники живут намного дольше, чем маглы. И еще о том, что она не хотела становиться маглом снова.</p><p class="fict">— Как ты думаешь, у них получится вернуть нам силы? — спросила Мюриэл внезапно. — Ты здесь уже давно. Они лечат тебя?</p><p class="fict">Мина покачала головой.</p><p class="fict">— Нет. У меня только брали кровь, один раз мадам Помфри, другой раз — профессор Дамблдор. Сказал, что будет проводить исследования, чтобы вылечить нас.</p><p class="fict">Они снова замолчали. Разговор не клеился — каждая думала о чем-то своем. Хотя ясно, о чем именно — о болезни магла, которая сейчас свалилась на них как снег на голову. Мине хотелось верить, что лекарство найдут, что ее спасут. Не только ее, а всех, кто сейчас лежит в лазарете, кто ходит по коридорам и залам Хогвартса, которые раньше пустовали.</p><p class="fict">— Расскажи, что происходит в школе, — попросила она. — Я слышала, что никого не выпускают из гостиных. И в окно я видела, что гуляют теперь только группами.</p><p class="fict">— Угу, на прогулки выводят только тех, кто живет в одной спальне, — сказала Мюриэл. — В последнюю неделю я не видела никого, кроме Эджком и Акерби, и они обе успели мне надоесть своими причитаниями. А еще постоянные домашние задания, чтобы мы не слишком отставали от программы. Как прикажешь учить зелья или ЗОТИ без практики, по одному только учебнику? А учителя требуют эссе на пяти пергаментах каждый день. Так что я почти рада , что оказалась здесь. — Она ухмыльнулась.</p><p class="fict">— Не говори так, — оборвалаа её Мина со злостью. — Я никогда не хотела здесь оказаться! И не хотела принести с собой эту болезнь, — закончила она тихо и опустила голову, глядя на свои колени. — Больше всего я хочу, чтобы магия вернулась.</p><p class="fict">— Знаешь, что говорят про тебя? — Мюриэл усмехнулась.— Ну, кроме того, что это ты виновата во всем?</p><p class="fict">— Что еще?</p><p class="fict">— Что ты не виновата на самом деле, а болезнь и без тебя появилась бы в мире волшебников. Я слышала, как переговаривались наши преподаватели — болезнь нашли у последователей Гриндельвальда, и они тоже сейчас находятся в Хогвартсе, чтобы не заразить никого.</p><p class="fict">— Гриндельвальда? — Мина нахмурилась. — Опять он виноват во всем? Про него давно не писали в новостях, даже странно.</p><p class="fict">— Может быть, виноват и он. — Мюриэл пожала плечами. — Но было бы глупо валить все беды мира на одного только Гриндельвальда. Я так думаю, по крайней мере.</p><p class="fict">Мина кивнула, хотя и подумала, что Гриндельвальд действительно мог быть причиной их бед. Он и раньше совершал ужасные преступления и убивал не только маглов, но и волшебников.</p><p class="fict">— Что, если сейчас он хочет захватить волшебный мир и держать в страхе? А у него самого есть лекарство? — продолжила она думать вслух.</p><p class="fict">— Я ничего не знаю о Гриндельвальде, — отмахнулась Мюриэл . — Мне и дела до него нет. Только я уверена, что если лекарство есть у Гриндельвальда, то и профессор Дамблдор его точно найдет.</p><p class="fict">— Если лекарство есть… — эхом повторила Мина. — Ты помнишь, что колдомедики до сих пор не могут справиться с драконьей оспой?..</p><p class="fict">— Помолчи! — воскликнула Мюриэл раздраженно. Потом продолжила уже спокойнее: — Не тебе одной здесь страшно.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Геллерт надеялся, что ему станет спокойнее, когда они с Альбусом убедятся, что их защитное заклинание работает как надо. Они потратили целый день, чтобы улучшить изобретение Геллерта — невидимый воздушный пузырь. Вернее, большую часть этого дня они потратили на то, чтобы спорить, ссориться и вспоминать прошлые обиды.</p><p class="fict">— Может, прекратим это ? Мы тратим драгоценное время, — высказался Альбус тогда. Ему надоело первому.</p><p class="fict">— Если ты больше не будешь припоминать мне каждый мой поступок во имя нашей идеи, то я согласен.</p><p class="fict">Альбус упрямо сжал губы, нахмурился и хотел ответить, но сумел удержаться. Каким-то невероятным волевым усилием.</p><p class="fict">— Не буду, — ответил он коротко. — Ты прав, я пригласил тебя сюда совсем не для этого.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт усмехнулся. Альбус, конечно же, не перестал припоминать все его прегрешения, но теперь делал это мысленно. Геллерт не мог сказать наверняка, было ли это правильным решением, но, по крайней мере, работа пошла быстрее.</p><p class="fict">Они действительно были созданы друг для друга, как бы банально это ни звучало. Они мыслили одинаково и понимали друг друга с полуслова.</p><p class="fict">— Если совместить чары невидимости и воздушные чары…</p><p class="fict">— …то ты станешь невидимым и невесомым, но если попробовать заклинание барьера…</p><p class="fict">— …то ты полностью лишишься воздуха.</p><p class="fict">— Значит, воздух должен появляться в пузыре сам.</p><p class="fict">— Магия не создает воздух из ничего. Зато может преобразовывать…</p><p class="fict">— Из чего? Нам нужен способ для получения воздуха. Может быть, жабры?</p><p class="fict">— Сложно. Может быть, создавать кислород сразу внутри тела?</p><p class="fict">— Ты представляешь, какое это должно быть заклинание?</p><p class="fict">— Я представляю, а все остальные волшебники — вряд ли смогут повторить.</p><p class="fict">К вечеру они все же решили эту задачку. Безусловно, это необходимо было сделать, потому что они должны были защитить себя. Но это ни на шаг не приблизило их к поиску лекарства.</p><p class="fict">— Никто не знает, что ты в Хогвартсе, — сказал Альбус, когда уже собирался уходить. — Это для твоего же блага. Постарайся не попадаться никому на глаза. Я могу найти для тебя мантию-невидимку, если хочешь.</p><p class="fict">— Я могу просто надеть мантию с капюшоном и скрывать лицо, пока иду по коридорам. Уверен, никто не станет сейчас подходить ко мне близко, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Или посели меня рядом с этим кабинетом. Или прямо здесь. Тогда я вообще никуда не пойду.</p><p class="fict">— Если ты так хочешь, то пожалуйста, — кивнул Альбус. — Я скажу, чтобы тебе поставили ширму и подготовили постель.</p><p class="fict">И вышел, не попрощавшись и даже не взглянув на него. Геллерт постоял, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, еще немного, и повторно наложил на себя воздушный пузырь.</p><p class="fict">Заклинание работало — они проверяли его неоднократно на следующий день. Только потом Альбус начал учить преподавателей этому заклинанию, чтобы те, в свою очередь, попытались обучить ему старшекурсников и сами накладывали чары на учеников помладше. Через неделю выяснилось, что заклинание оказалось слишком сложным даже для старшекурсников и овладеть им смогли единицы. Причем Альбус — а Геллерт еще больше — не был уверен в том, что защитные сферы, созданные студентами, пройдут проверку.</p><p class="fict">Геллерту было не по себе. Альбус просил его не выходить из кабинета — Геллерт и сам не собирался этого делать. Меньше всего он хотел подхватить заразу из-за случайной и совершенно ненужной прогулки по Хогвартсу. Он только однажды дошел до знаменитой хогвартской библиотеки и успел пожалеть даже об этом. Там были любопытные книги, и он бы с удовольствием ознакомился с ними, но не сейчас, не в этих обстоятельствах.</p><p class="fict">Альбус посмеивался над ним. Надев воздушный пузырь, сам он свободно расхаживал по всему замку, выходил на улицу и однажды даже дошел до «Кабаньей головы», чтобы убедиться, что у Аберфорта все в порядке.</p><p class="fict">— Да что с ним станет? — резко высказался Геллерт, когда услышал об этом.</p><p class="fict">— Много чего. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Если бы ты хоть немного знал его, то знал бы и то, что Аберфорт — не из тех, кто обращается за помощью, особенно — ко мне. Если бы он заболел, он не явился бы в Хогвартс сам, чтобы его заперли и лечили здесь. Он бы закрылся в своем пабе.</p><p class="fict">Доводы были вполне резонными. Геллерт немного знал Аберфорта и помнил, что отличительной чертой его характера было упрямство. Он точно не пришел бы.</p><p class="fict">— И как он? — все же спросил Геллерт через полчаса, когда нашел в себе силы продолжить разговор.</p><p class="fict">До этого они с Альбусом были заняты тем, что увеличивали объем зараженной крови для экспериментов. Геллерт опасался, что и от контакта с кровью рискует заразиться, и поэтому накладывал на себя воздушный пузырь дважды, чем неизменно веселил Альбуса.</p><p class="fict">— Все в порядке. — Альбус отвлекся от ряда красных пробирок, выставленных на столе, и, распрямившись, повернулся к Геллерту. — Он закрыл паб сразу же, как только я сказал ему о болезни. Сейчас он сидит на втором этаже и не выходит никуда. Благо еды и выпивки в его подвале хватит на год вперед. Особенно выпивки. — Альбус усмехнулся.</p><p class="fict">— Никогда бы не подумал, что Аберфорт так трясется над своей магией. — Геллерт покачал головой и капнул в одну из пробирок зелья, которое как раз закончило настаиваться. Как он и ожидал, никакой реакции. — Он никогда не был особо одаренным в этой сфере.</p><p class="fict">— Все трясутся над своей магией. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Вечно ты делишь волшебников на сильных и слабых, полезных и бесполезных. Для тебя все еще новость, что все они — люди и никто не хочет терять ту силу, которая была дана им при рождении?</p><p class="fict">— Я знаю, — ответил Геллерт. Хотел высказать еще одну из сотни своих нелестных мыслей об Аберфорте, но промолчал. Сказал вместо этого другое: — Ты читал газеты с утра? «Ежедневный пророк» пишет, что нет никаких поводов для паники и что в Хогвартсе создают все условия для пострадавших и их близких. А французская «Ави» бьет тревогу и тоже отправляет всех в Хогвартс. Даже соседей заболевших. Тебе не кажется, что Хогвартс скоро лопнет?</p><p class="fict">Альбус снова отвлекся от крови и посмотрел на Геллерта снисходительно.</p><p class="fict">— Ты, спец по трансфигурации, разве не слышал ничего о заклинании увеличивающегося пространства? Я неплохо с этим справляюсь, и через пару дней в Хогвартс прибудет мистер Скамандер, поможет мне добавить пару-тройку невидимых этажей.</p><p class="fict">— Ах, мистер Скамандер… — протянул он. — Все же зря я не убил его, когда у меня были для этого все шансы.</p><p class="fict">Альбус усмехнулся.</p><p class="fict">— Надеюсь, на этот раз вы не увидитесь.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт пожал плечами, но подумал, что Альбус прав. Ему совершенно не хотелось видеть ни мистера Скамандера, ни кого бы то ни было рядом с собой. Ему хотелось, чтобы весь этот бред поскорее закончился и все встало на свои места. Он снова стал бы самым опасным и разыскиваемым преступником, а не прятался бы трусливо в школе у Альбуса.</p><p class="fict">Хотя с самим Альбусом проблем не было. Когда тот забывал, кто перед ним, им было хорошо.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Абернети чувствовал себя странно, как никогда раньше. Даже в тот момент, когда он перестал быть рядовым служащим американского Министерства и стал верным последователем Гриндельвальда, он не чувствовал в себе таких перемен.</p><p class="fict">— Это естественно, милый, — улыбнулась ему Куини. — Ты потерял то, что было с тобой с самого появления на свет. Все-таки клерком ты стал намного позднее.</p><p class="fict">Она тихо рассмеялась и отложила книгу — читала очередной дамский роман, который выменяла у кого-то из новоприбывших больных.</p><p class="fict">Раньше, еще пару недель назад, их опасались. От приспешников Гриндельвальда стоило держаться на расстоянии — Абернети был уверен, что именно так и думают все окружающие. А половина из них наверняка винила в произошедшем самого Гриндельвальда — кого же еще?</p><p class="fict">Сейчас границы постепенно стирались. Волшебники теряли веру в быстрое исцеление и в исцеление вообще, и им было безразлично, кто находится рядом с ними . Все, кто здесь оказался, чувствовали себя обреченными неудачниками. Их было много — очень много. Абернети не мог сказать наверняка, но ему казалось, что по древним залам и коридорам замка бродят потерянными призраками тысячи бывших волшебников.</p><p class="fict">Только Куини продолжала улыбаться и чувствовала себя отлично.</p><p class="fict">— Тебе самой не жаль расстаться со своими способностями? — спросил Абернети, бросив взгляд на Гриммсона. Тот снова лежал, отвернувшись к стене и не желая видеть ничего и никого рядом с собой. Абернети подавил вздох.</p><p class="fict">— От них было слишком много головной боли, — ответила Куини, понизив голос, чтобы ее не услышали окружающие. — Я подумала, что была бы рада, если бы меня отпустили, и я жила бы тогда вместе с Якобом, как обычный магл. У него отличная пекарня в Нью-Йорке… — Она мечтательно вздохнула.</p><p class="fict">Абернети отодвинулся от нее почти неосознанно, потом отошел. Больше ему не хотелось заговаривать с Куини.</p><p class="fict">Гриндельвальд связался с ними только однажды. Конечно, не пришел сам, чтобы поговорить. Не стал связываться через камин и даже не прислал письмо с совой. Вот уж кто больше других пекся о собственной магии. Записка прибыла в виде бумажной крысы.</p><p class="fict">«Не предпринимайте ничего. Никакой агитации. У нас временное перемирие с волшебным сообществом. Вместе с тем смотрите вокруг. После того, как мы победим болезнь, нам пригодятся ваши наблюдения. Кто еще из тех, кто рядом с вами, может действовать с нами заодно ради Высшего блага?»</p><p class="fict">Абернети прочитал записку и молча передал ее Гриммсону. Когда тот дочитал, Абернети отнес ее Куини. После этого он хотел сжечь записку, кинув в камин, но не успел. Пергамент снова сложился в крысу и, начав с хвоста, сожрал сам себя. Куини нервно хихикнула. Абернети тронул пальцем мелкие обрывки. Раньше он тоже умел делать так. Теперь он был бесконечно далек даже от этой мелочи.</p><p class="fict">Маглов нужно держать в закрытых резервациях, чтобы не допустить их контакта с волшебниками. Тогда подобных ситуаций не возникнет. Ему нужно будет рассказать об этом Гриндельвальду, когда все закончится.</p><p class="fict">«Если все закончится», — поправился он мысленно и мрачно усмехнулся.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Два месяца назад, когда болезнь магла только проявила себя, директор Диппет собирал преподавателей на совещания каждый вечер. В то время и этого казалось недостаточно. Слишком много проблем и забот свалилось на Хогвартс.</p><p class="fict">Сейчас совещания вернулись в свой обычный режим — раз в неделю. Все привыкли и втянулись , насколько бы это ни казалось неудобным в первое время. К тому же занятия и экзамены никто не отменял, и сейчас все быстро и по-деловому обсуждали текучку.</p><p class="fict">В самом начале эпидемии весь преподавательский состав разрывался, бегая между гостиными четырех факультетов. Затем Минерва Макгонагалл придумала новый способ вести занятия на расстоянии и назвала его магической трансляцией. Чтобы поработать над изобретением, она закрылась в своем кабинете трансфигурации и выходила оттуда только по утрам — наложить заклинание пузыря на тех гриффиндорцев, кому оно не давалось, то есть, практически на всех.</p><p class="fict">Альбус был практически уверен, что Минерва закрылась у себя для того, чтобы взять передышку. Он и сам воспринимал как отдых свои исследования, привычные и приятные по сути. Если бы время не подгоняло, Альбус получал бы огромное удовольствие, разгадывая очередную волшебную загадку, да еще и с Геллертом под боком.</p><p class="fict">Ох, Геллерт…</p><p class="fict">Альбус постарался сдержать улыбку, а для этого нужно было втянуться в общий разговор. Он прислушался.</p><p class="fict">— Вчера я проверяла домашние задания по гаданию на кофейной гуще, — говорила профессор Фоули. — И что вы думаете? Ученики видят в разводах на своих чашках только всевозможные знаки смерти. Но мы все понимаем, что гадания на кофейной гуще безобидны, а вероятность увидеть будущее таким способом почти нулевая.</p><p class="fict">— Дети устали, — грустно улыбнулся Гораций и развел руками. — И их легко понять. Они не выходят никуда, не общаются ни с кем, кроме однокурсников, да и с теми — только на уроках.</p><p class="fict">Он перевел взгляд на Альбуса, а за ним и все остальные. Альбус точно так же развел руками.</p><p class="fict">— Работа идет, — ответил он. — Но промежуточные результаты не представляют никакого интереса. Вам действительно хочется, чтобы я подробнее рассказал сейчас о своих исследованиях?</p><p class="fict">— Пожалуй, не стоит, — дипломатично ответил за всех директор. — Мы все верим в вас, Альбус, и у всех нас очень много дел.</p><p class="fict">Альбус усмехнулся и кивнул. Похвалил себя хотя бы за то, что удержался и не стал деканом, а иначе сейчас он бы точно не выдержал. Сдержал зевок. С начала эпидемии и до сегодняшнего дня он спал по паре часов в день. Может быть, ему запросить хроноворот? Альбус всерьез начинал обдумывать план для его получения вместо того, чтобы занимать свою голову поисками лекарства. А для этого нужно было понять, что представляет собой болезнь магла на самом деле.</p><p class="fict">— Я хотел напомнить, что теоретические занятия по многим темам ЗОТИ невозможны . Ученики должны находиться в классе, специально оборудованном для этого. К тому же многие существа, с которыми ученики имеют дело в рамках школьной программы, могут быть опасными. Я не могу выпустить боггарта в гостиной Гриффиндора без собственного контроля и ждать, что ученики справятся с ним самостоятельно с первой попытки.</p><p class="fict">— Ты думаешь, мне легче? — ворчливо спросил Гораций. — Зельеварение вообще невозможно сдать, только читая учебник. Может быть, у нас получится правильно приготовить зелье, видя лишь его рецепт, но ученики не имеют никакого опыта работы с тем или иным ингредиентом. Я боюсь, что в таких условиях сдать экзамены будет невозможно.</p><p class="fict">— А я? — возмутился Кеттлберн, который уже пятьдесят лет преподавал уход за магическими существами.</p><p class="fict">— Я все понимаю и отлично помню ваши доводы, — прервал его Диппет. — С начала эпидемии прошло только два месяца, и все пропущенные занятия можно будет наверстать при желании. Мы будем говорить об экзаменах, если лекарство не найдут к концу зимы. Альбус?</p><p class="fict">— Я надеюсь, что лекарство будет найдено, — ответил Альбус. Разве он мог ответить что-то другое?</p><p class="fict">Захотелось как можно скорее уйти отсюда и вернуться в свой кабинет, теперь переоборудованный в лабораторию. Как раз время ужина, и Геллерт обычно дожидался его. Не любил садиться за стол один, когда можно сделать это в хорошей компании. Именно так Геллерт говорил ему много лет назад и сейчас.</p><p class="fict">Они обсудили поправки в дистанционных уроках по трансфигурации и чарам, и на этом можно было расходиться.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт действительно ждал его, не притрагиваясь к ужину, накрытому серебряным колпаком и подогревающими чарами.</p><p class="fict">— Пока тебя не было, я занимался разными глупостями, — сказал он с усмешкой, выдвинув стул для Альбуса. Воплощение предупредительности и хороших манер. — Пробовал смешивать кровь разных людей. Знаешь, переливал из пробирки в пробирку. Смотрел, что получится.</p><p class="fict">Альбус сел за стол, и Геллерт тотчас оказался напротив него.</p><p class="fict">— Есть что-то интересное? — спросил он, придвигая к себе тарелку с ароматным мясным рагу.</p><p class="fict">— Ничего. — Геллерт развел руками и тоже принялся за еду. — Только кровь зря истратил. Тебе придется снова идти к вашей целительнице и просить еще.</p><p class="fict">Альбус покачал головой и молча принялся за еду. Каждый раз, возвращаясь вечером в свой кабинет, он верил, что Геллерт что-то придумает. Тот действительно каждый раз пробовал что-то новое, пока Альбуса не было рядом, но каждый раз безрезультатно.</p><p class="fict">— А как прошел твой день? — спросил Геллерт.</p><p class="fict">Сейчас все их беседы выглядели натянуто, словно они находились на светском приеме и были максимально далеки друг от друга. На самом деле это было недалеко от истины.</p><p class="fict">— Неплохо,— ответил Альбус. — Кроме того, что мне нужно проверить эссе о защите от дементоров у всех четырех курсов.</p><p class="fict">— Я могу помочь, — предложил Геллерт, продолжая орудовать ложкой в тарелке. — А в качестве благодарности мы с тобой прогуляемся. Я до смерти устал сидеть взаперти.</p><p class="fict">— До смерти, но не до того, чтобы лишиться магии? — поддел его Альбус. — Ты сам сказал, что не выйдешь из моего кабинета, пока мы не найдем лекарство, даже если случится пожар.</p><p class="fict">— Я легко смогу потушить огонь. — Геллерт поморщился. — Это — не проблема. А прогуляться можно, не выходя в коридор. В кабинете отличные большие окна, в твоем Хогвартсе наверняка есть уроки полетов, а в чулане стоит куча метел, которыми мы сможем воспользоваться.</p><p class="fict">Альбус усмехнулся и отложил ложку.</p><p class="fict">— Предлагаешь полетать с тобой на метле?</p><p class="fict">— Да. Я устал смотреть на лес и озеро из окна. Познакомишь меня с очаровательным спрутом? Я видел щупальца, выглядело впечатляюще.</p><p class="fict">— Это гигантский кальмар, — поправил Альбус с улыбкой,— и он неразговорчив.</p><p class="fict">Он снял с носа очки и отложил их в сторону. Ему действительно стоило развеяться. А Геллерт, как это ни странно, всегда знал, что нужно Альбусу, чтобы тот почувствовал себя лучше.</p><p class="fict">— Нас могут заметить.</p><p class="fict">— Я умею наводить дезилюминационные чары лучше всех в мире, — ответил Геллерт и с показной скромностью опустил глаза, а затем снова посмотрел на Альбуса. — Ну как, полетели? Конечно, в пузыре, — добавил он .</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Рождества обычно ждали с нетерпением, как главного праздника, а сейчас — ещё и как чуда. Даже Альбус втайне надеялся, что случится что-то не просто магическое, а по-настоящему волшебное, и у них получится найти лекарство. Ничего подобного не случилось.</p><p class="fict">— Иногда мне кажется, что мы двигаемся совсем не в том направлении, — сказал однажды Геллерт, отойдя к окну. В последнее время он часто смотрел в окно — добровольная изоляция сказывалась на нем не лучшим образом. — Мы проводим опыты с кровью, но что, если дело совсем в другом?</p><p class="fict">— Человек — это не только кровь, — ответил Альбус и подошел к нему. — Но именно кровь различает волшебников и маглов.</p><p class="fict">— Хорошо, тогда еще один вариант. Мы все время проводили эксперименты с кровью волшебников — бывших волшебников. А если взять кровь настоящих, чистокровных маглов, в которых никогда не было ни крупицы волшебства?</p><p class="fict">— Я попрошу, чтобы мне доставили кровь маглов. Не думаю, что мне откажут.</p><p class="fict">Альбус встал рядом с Геллертом, глядя в окно. В рождественское утро Хогвартс заметало снегом, и даже Запретный лес с трудом можно было различить за белесой мутью. И ни одного человека на улице.</p><p class="fict">— Я сам удивлен, что отчетливо помню, как это было раньше, — сказал он и подумал, что прозвучало двусмысленно. Геллерт мог посчитать, что Альбус говорит про них двоих. Альбус отлично помнил и те моменты, но сейчас он имел в виду другое. — Я помню, что в рождественское утро школьный двор всегда был полон учеников, несмотря на погоду. Сначала был торжественный праздничный завтрак в Большом зале, украшенном огромной елью и цветными звездами. Все веселились и дарили друг другу подарки. Мне тоже иногда дарили что-нибудь, ученики или преподаватели, иногда присылали мелкие посылочки со сладостями. Даже я чувствовал, что Рождество пришло и ко мне. А потом я поднимался в кабинет и смотрел из этого окна, как дети во дворе, бегают по снегу, играют в снежки, валяют друг друга в сугробах.</p><p class="fict">— Ты хочешь изваляться в снегу, как в пятнадцать?</p><p class="fict">— В пятнадцать я не хотел валяться в снегу, — усмехнулся Альбус. — У меня были большие планы на будущее, и я не мог позволить себе так бездарно тратить время. А ты что обычно делал в Рождество?</p><p class="fict">— Получал подарки. Сначала распечатывал все эти свертки от родни, друзей, приятелей, знакомых и даже совершенно незнакомых людей. Потом не знал, что сделать с этой горой, и искал тех, кто их заберет. Но иногда попадались и полезные штуки. Например, кто-то неизвестный подарил мне карманный вредноскоп, и он выручал меня по мелочи все время, пока я учился в школе.</p><p class="fict">— А потом? — спросил Альбус. — Что ты делал после школы?</p><p class="fict">«После лета, проведенного со мной?» — подумал он, но не произнес вслух.</p><p class="fict">— Подарков стало намного меньше. — Геллерт усмехнулся. — Но, как ни странно, что-то все же оставалось. Школьные друзья и знакомые перестали считать меня стоящим внимания, но всегда были родственники, та же тетя Батильда. Потом присылали подарки те, с кем мне довелось иметь дело, — это были деловые презенты, а не те глупые мелочи, которые дарят школьники как знак своего искреннего расположения. И я сам тоже стал делать такие подарки. Может быть, они казались более прихотливыми, но это был всего лишь расчет. Потом подарков не стало совсем. Я больше не праздновал Рождество. Пришел к выводу, что чудеса — это моя специальность, и не стоит мне ждать их от кого-то другого.</p><p class="fict">Альбус улыбнулся, вглядываясь в метель, чтобы не смотреть на человека — волшебника — рядом с собой. Геллерт совершенно не изменился и при этом стал совсем другим. Более жестким и устремленным к одной-единственной цели, оставив ради нее все остальное. Он сам так не смог.</p><p class="fict">— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — сказал Альбус. — Никаких чудес при этом. Не думаю даже, что тебе понравится.</p><p class="fict">Альбус запустил руку в карман мантии и извлек из него драгоценный фиал. Поднял на уровень глаз и уронил, подвесив на тонкой цепочке. Геллерт смотрел не на фиал — на него.</p><p class="fict">— А я все ломал голову, где же его потерял, — усмехнулся он.</p><p class="fict">Альбус покачал головой.</p><p class="fict">— Магические вещи не теряются так просто. Я думал сначала, когда Ньют принес фиал мне, что ты специально подбросил его, потому что сам уничтожить так и не смог.</p><p class="fict">— Я не подбрасывал. — Геллерт улыбнулся, отворачиваясь и глядя в окно. — Фиал был мне ностальгически дорог. «Один будет жить, пока жив другой». К тому же я не мог определиться, полезен он мне или нет. Вот и сейчас то же самое. Не уверен, что могу принять этот подарок от тебя. Что хочу его принимать. Оставь себе и разрушь клятву, если знаешь, как это сделать.</p><p class="fict">Альбус отошел к своему рабочему месту, повесив фиал, как ненужную безделушку, на угол камина. Он не знал, что ему делать с Геллертом. Геллерту было еще хуже — он не знал, что делать и с Альбусом, и с самим собой.</p><p class="fict">— Знаешь, чего мне действительно хочется в подарок на Рождество? — спросил Геллерт, повернувшись к нему.</p><p class="fict">— Скажи мне. — Альбус посмотрел ему в глаза. Они очень редко сталкивались взглядами и каждый раз торопились разорвать этот внезапный контакт, а теперь смотрели не отрываясь. Альбус не выдержал первым, отведя глаза.</p><p class="fict">— Хочу пару бутылок лучшего огневиски из подвалов Аберфорта и напиться с тобой так, чтобы не помнить этого вечера.</p><p class="fict">Альбус усмехнулся. Обдумал эту затею и не нашел ни одного весомого аргумента, чтобы отказаться. Ему нужно было выключить голову, и уже не важно, каким способом.</p><p class="fict">— Можно не тревожить Аберфорта, — ответил он. — В моей комнате есть запас на темные времена, и, кажется, они наступили. Принести сюда или поднимешься ко мне?</p><p class="fict">Геллерт казался всерьез озадаченным вопросом. Наконец он ответил:</p><p class="fict">— Принеси.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Пробуждение было чудовищным. Альбус с трудом разлепил глаза и оторвал голову от того, на чем она лежала. Этим чем-то оказалось плечо Геллерта. Возможно, в другой ситуации Альбус был бы взволнован, если не сказать больше, близостью их тел в пространстве, а еще тем, что он совершенно не помнил того, что происходило ночью, но сейчас его больше всего заботила собственная голова, которая угрожала расколоться на несколько частей.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт еще спал, когда Альбус сел на кровати рядом с ним. Рубашки не было, но брюки, изрядно помятые, на нем все же оставались. Альбус усмехнулся, попытался качнуть головой и охнул от внезапного спазма. Третья бутылка огневиски явно была лишней, не стоило приносить ее "на всякий случай" .</p><p class="fict">Рубашка нашлась неподалеку, и Альбус, стараясь как можно меньше двигать головой, надел ее и застегнул пуговицы, заметив на плече и ключицах несколько темных пятен, — сразу расхотелось вспоминать, что они с Геллертом делали этой ночью. Подумал, стоит ли применять в его состоянии разглаживающие чары или он рискует распрямить себе какую-нибудь часть тела. Решился на эксперимент, применив чары не в полную силу. Сработало так, как надо. По крайней мере, действия заклинания на себе Альбус не почувствовал.</p><p class="fict">У него было два способа получить антипохмельное зелье: взять его в больничном крыле у мадам Помфри или спуститься в подземелья, набрать там нужные ингредиенты, вернуться в кабинет, сварить зелье и выждать еще полчаса, пока оно настоится. И хотя Альбус предпочитал готовить зелья для себя самостоятельно, но в этой ситуации он решил дойти до лазарета и взять уже готовый состав. Благо варить его было совсем несложно, а значит, в результате он мог не сомневаться.</p><p class="fict">Раньше Альбус никогда не думал, что его кабинет находится настолько далеко от больничного крыла. Каждое движение лестничных пролетов поднимало в его желудке волну тошноты, подавлять которую становилось все сложнее. К счастью, до своей цели он добрался раньше.</p><p class="fict">Мадам Помфри поняла его без слов. Наверное, одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы оценить ситуацию и разобраться с тем, какого рода целительская помощь необходима пациенту в данный момент. Альбус выпил предложенный ему стакан зелья и сел на стул.</p><p class="fict">— Действует очень быстро, — сказала мадам Помфри. — Всего пара минут, и вы как новенький.</p><p class="fict">Альбус благодарно улыбнулся и принялся ждать. Зелье действительно было отменным, он сам не сделал бы лучше. Спустя минуту с небольшим от головной боли и дурноты не осталось и следа.</p><p class="fict">— Это потрясающе, — сказал он, с удовольствием встряхнувшись и расправив плечи. — Пожалуйста, простите , что отвлекаю от важных дел по таким пустякам. Сам не рассчитал вчера, не думал, что выйдет так.</p><p class="fict">«Не хотел думать», — сурово поправил Альбуса его внутренний голос.</p><p class="fict">— Ничего страшного. — Мадам Помфри махнула рукой, глядя на него с легкой улыбкой. Альбуса кольнуло чувство вины от собственной неспособности найти лекарство, которое все так ждут,, когда он заметил, что лицо мадам Помфри из румяного стало блекло-серым, словно постиранным, а вокруг глаз залегли темные круги. — Вам я всегда рада, профессор Дамблдор. Да и нечасто вы заходите в лазарет как пациент, не то что некоторые. Завхоз заглядывает ко мне за антипохмельным зельем чуть ли не каждое утро, и я уже несколько раз грозилась не давать ему ничего, но все бесполезно. — Она вздохнула. — А ведь у него практически нет работы сейчас, школа пуста!</p><p class="fict">Альбус улыбнулся и кивнул понимающе. Правда, его улыбка была вызвана не ее словами, а внезапно всплывшим воспоминанием о прошедшей ночи. Геллерт оживил один из доспехов и фехтовал с ним, дойдя до того, что доспех развалился на части прямо посреди коридора. А потом они перевесили картины в большом зале — им показалось, что новый порядок лучше отвечает текущему моменту.</p><p class="fict">— А может быть, кофе? — предложила мадам Помфри. — Я как раз хотела поговорить с вами, и очень удачно, что вы зашли ко мне утром, у меня как раз свободный час, пациентами занимаются ассистенты из Мунго.</p><p class="fict">— Кофе — это отличная идея. — Альбус подмигнул ей. О работе над лекарством говорить не хотелось, потому что результатов не было, но еще меньше хотелось сейчас возвращаться к Геллерту. Альбус надеялся, что тот все еще спит. А чуть позже он вернется и, как добрый человек, принесет антипохмельное зелье и ему тоже.</p><p class="fict">Когда чашки с кофе стояли на столе перед ними в окружении тарелок с тостами, джемом и медом, мадам Помфри начала:</p><p class="fict">— Профессор, вы не пытались писать другим волшебникам, которые так же, как и мы, ищут лекарство? Я слышала, что как минимум французские и американские колдомедики тоже работают в этом направлении. Может быть, вам объединить усилия?</p><p class="fict">Альбус поставил чашку на блюдце и развел руками.</p><p class="fict">— Я писал всем, с кем не удалось поговорить по каминной связи. Результатов нет, а разработки от нас скрывают. С одной стороны, я понимаю, что следовало бы объединить усилия. С другой стороны, я могу их понять — у меня и самого нет результатов, которыми я готов был бы поделиться.</p><p class="fict">Повисло молчание.</p><p class="fict">— Совсем ничего? — спросила мадам Помфри тихо.</p><p class="fict">Альбус покачал головой.</p><p class="fict">— Не отчаивайтесь, — сказал он. — Я уверен, что выход найдется раньше, чем все волшебники потеряют свои силы. — Прозвучало не слишком-то обнадеживающе, и Альбус поспешил смениить тему. — Расскажите лучше, как дела у ваших пациентов? Как они себя чувствуют?</p><p class="fict">— Им плохо. — Мадам Помфри вздохнула. — У нас есть три колдопсихолога, но они не справляются, потому что счет пострадавших уже идёт на сотни и все они находятся здесь, у нас. Многие уже не верят, что лекарство найдут, но никто не готов смириться с тем, что они станут такими же, как маглы. Кроме одной странной женщины, приспешницы Гриндельвальда. Она чувствует себя отлично.</p><p class="fict">Альбус вздохнул.</p><p class="fict">— А вы как? — спросил он. — Справляетесь?</p><p class="fict">Мадам Помфри кисло улыбнулась.</p><p class="fict">— В действительности от меня мало что зависит, — ответила она. — Дел не больше, чем обычно. Даже меньше, потому что ученики сидят по комнатам и у них нет возможности совершать свои обычные сумасбродные поступки, от последствий которых мне приходится их лечить. Но иногда бывают веселые случаи, — тут она оживилась. — Вам еще не рассказывали, как мистер Макмиллан на днях экспериментировал с моли и диким бадьяном и неожиданно оживил каминную решетку в гостиной? А решетка была раскаленной, ей совершенно не понравились его эксперименты, и она вдруг поскакала за ним.</p><p class="fict">— И как же мистер Макмиллан спасся от каминной решетки? Полагаю, она сама ни за что не захотела бы оставить его в покое.</p><p class="fict">— Наложил замораживающее заклинание. Повезло, что его как раз недавно изучили на Чарах, а он сумел воспользоваться. Если бы не это, он мне сам сказал, то прыгал бы он по гостиной Гриффиндора до самого утра, убегая от решетки. А так она всего лишь обожгла его пару раз.</p><p class="fict">Альбус представил себе эту картину и прыснул в кулак.</p><p class="fict">— Я бы сам не отказался понаблюдать за этим зрелищем, — сказал он. — Пожалуйста, мадам Помфри, расскажите мне еще что-нибудь веселое. Ваш лазарет сейчас — главное место в Хогвартсе, где происходит все самое интересное.</p><p class="fict">«А я так устал сидеть взаперти над своими опытами», — закончил он про себя, но озвучивать свою жалобу не стал. Мадам Помфри держалась, и он тоже не должен сдавать позиций.</p><p class="fict">Он вернулся спустя час в отличном настроении, которое стало еще лучше от вида серо-зеленого лица Гелоерта. Альбус достал из кармана пузырек с зельем и кинул ему.</p><p class="fict">— Быстро подействует, — сказал он. — Всего пара минут, и ты будешь как новенький. Или не как новенький, но по крайней мере, как тот, каким был вчера днем.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт посмотрел на него с мрачной улыбкой. Он сидел на кровати и так же, как и Альбус при пробуждении, был раздет по пояс. Альбус вспомнил, как этой ночью пытался целовать его в шею сзади, но промахивался чаще, чем попадал. А у Геллерта получалось лучше — он попадал, куда нужно было, практически всегда. Хорошо, что к тому времени они были уже совершенно пьяны и ни на что больше их не хватило.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Рождественские каникулы прошли так же незаметно, как и все остальные дни в последние несколько месяцев. Только в каникулы Альбус уделял намного больше времени их опытам и самому Геллерту тоже, а теперь ему пришлось возвращаться к своим обычным обязанностям. Альбус вел уроки прямо из своего кабинета, облачившись в сферу для магической трансляции своего предмета ученикам. Сфера была похожа на переливающийся мыльный пузырь и почти не пропускала звуков, поэтому Геллерт даже не мог пожаловаться на то, что Альбус ему мешает.</p><p class="fict">Альбус уходил и возвращался. Он общался со своими учениками и другими преподавателями, с директором Хогвартса и колдомедиками, чиновниками из Министерства, иностранными представителями. И с Геллертом.</p><p class="fict">Самому Геллерту казалось глупостью уделять Альбусу столько внимания Ему нужно было думать о другом. О поиске лекарства. Он больше всего хотел, чтобы средство, возвращающее магическую силу, было скорее найдено, и тогда он сможет покинуть Хогвартс, чтобы вернуться к тому делу, которому он по-настоящему посвятил всю жизнь и всего себя. Поставить волшебников во главе мира, заставить маглов принять их и подчиниться.</p><p class="fict">Только сейчас он сам чувствовал себя практически маглом. У него оставалась его магия, но исчезли практически все способы применить ее. Он мог только придумывать и придумывать новые варианты зелий, но результата не было. Еще полгода не прошло, а Геллерту казалось, что эта задача не имеет решения. От этого он все чаще погружался в меланхолию, и только компания Альбуса помогала ему прийти в себя и почувствовать вкус к жизни.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт размышлял об этом, глядя на большой мыльный пузырь, сквозь мутные стенки которого он наблюдал за Альбусом. Тот показывал, как создается Патронус — Геллерт узнал движения палочкой, хотя и не заметил самого Патронуса Альбуса. Интересно, какой он? Опять феникс? Нет, это слишком банально.</p><p class="fict">Урок закончился, и Альбус снял с себя пузырь для трансляции. Подошел к Геллерту, криво улыбаясь.</p><p class="fict">— Кажется, у нас проблемы, — сказал он и засунул палочку в карман. Геллерт заметил, что пальцы у него дрожат. Сердце тревожно сжалось. — У меня плохо получается Патронус, поэтому я не стал его вызывать перед учениками. Полагаю, ты понимаешь, что это может значить.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Мысленно сказал себе огромное спасибо за то, что всегда обновлял защитный воздушный пузырь.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">— Чертов Альбус Дамблдор! — выругался Геллерт скорее по инерции, чем от злости.</p><p class="fict">Злости не было. В первый момент, когда Геллерт почувствовал, что чары защитного пузыря стали даваться ему хуже, чем раньше, не было вообще никаких чувств, как отрезало. «Вот и все, — промелькнула тогда единственная мысль в совершенно пустой голове. — Вот и я стал маглом. И даже хуже чем маглом, потому что маглы никогда и не знали, что такое быть волшебником».</p><p class="fict">Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как заболел Альбус, когда и Геллерт почувствовал первые симптомы.</p><p class="fict">— Как долго мы еще сможем колдовать? — спросил он у Альбуса.</p><p class="fict">Они все так же сидели в кабинете ЗОТИ, только теперь не за столом, как раньше, а у камина, положив на холодный пол мохнатую шкуру, и пили огневиски по случаю заражения Геллерта. На этот раз Альбус прихватил только одну бутылку. Хотя теперь Геллерт мог больше не опасаться за себя и разгуливать по всему Хогвартсу. Хоть танцевать в больничном крыле без всякой защиты. Все его усилия пошли насмарку.</p><p class="fict">— У Мины получалось около двух недель, — ответил Альбус. — Правда, в конце было совсем плохо, она даже перышко не могла поднять. Может быть, у нас это будет дольше. В конце концов, мы сильнее, чем Мина. А может, это так не работает. Я бы делал расчеты максимум на неделю.</p><p class="fict">— И что дальше? Пойти и сброситься с Астрономической башни?</p><p class="fict">— Я думал, что гигантский кальмар тебе понравился больше и ты вспомнишь о нем, — усмехнулся Альбус. — Глупая шутка, прости.</p><p class="fict">— То есть ты готов извиняться только за шутки? — Геллерт покачивал огневиски в стакане, глядя через янтарную жидкость на огонь в камине.</p><p class="fict">— Остальное — не в моей власти.</p><p class="fict">В душе Геллерта разгоралась злость, но он знал, что надолго ее не хватит. Он не мог всерьез обвинять Альбуса в том, что тот тоже заразился. Геллерту не нравилось, что он даже разозлиться на Альбуса нормально не может. А до того, как он сам начал терять магию, он Альбуса даже жалел.</p><p class="fict">— Сядь ко мне спиной, — попросил Геллерт.</p><p class="fict">Альбус хмыкнул и послушался. Наверное, думал, что Геллерт смотреть на него теперь не хочет. А Геллерт просто хотел навалиться на его спину, чтобы сидеть было удобнее.</p><p class="fict">Они устраивались пару минут, подстраивались друг под друга и наконец нашли положение, приятное для обоих. И да, смотреть в стену, а не на Альбуса, было намного проще. Альбуса лучше всего было чувствовать телом.</p><p class="fict">— Я все время думаю и не могу понять, как это получилось, — сказал Альбус. – Я сам заразился, когда пошел к мадам Помфри за зельем после той ночи и забыл надеть защиту. Но ты? Ты же постоянно носил защитный пузырь. Обновлял его, как помешанный.</p><p class="fict">— Значит, пузырь несовершенен. — Геллерт пожал плечами. — Даже наши общие открытия могут не работать.</p><p class="fict">— Просто поразительно, что ты дошел до этого, — отозвался Альбус с сарказмом. — Может быть, ты и идею Высшего блага готов признать несовершенной?</p><p class="fict">— Помолчи. — Геллерт поморщился. Он совершенно не собирался обсуждать свои идеи сейчас. — Какое уж тут превосходство над маглами?</p><p class="fict">Альбус громко рассмеялся.</p><p class="fict">— Ты прав. Если у нас не получится найти лекарство, мы сами станем маглами. Придется многому учиться. Как ты думаешь, у тебя получится стать уважаемым членом магловского общества?</p><p class="fict">— Заткнись, — ответил Геллерт, пока еще сдерживаясь.</p><p class="fict">— Нет, почему же, — настаивал Альбус со странным, истеричным весельем. — Нам нужно будет как-то жить без магии. Ты представляешь, что это такое, Геллерт? Я — нет, ни капли. А они представляют. Они живут так всю жизнь и считают это естественным. Значит, и нам придется этому учиться. А волшебники останутся только в сказках. Даже Хогвартс станет для нас невидимым. Волшебники оставят его, и он разрушится со временем. Магический барьер исчезнет последним, он очень крепкий. Лет через пятьсот маглы, то есть мы…</p><p class="fict">— Я сказал тебе заткнуться! — зарычал Геллерт и перевернулся, чтобы уронить Альбуса на спину и самому навалиться сверху.</p><p class="fict">Альбус лежал под ним, смотрел в глаза и продолжал улыбаться. Геллерт только сейчас понял, что глаза у Альбуса слишком сильно блестят от влаги. Он выдохнул.</p><p class="fict">— Успокойся, — приказал он и мягко погладил его пальцами по щеке. Альбус задохнулся и прикрыл глаза. — Ты сдался так рано? Альбус, я не верю, что ты сдался. Кто угодно, только не ты. Ты будешь бороться до последнего, даже когда у тебя в крови не останется не капли магии, ты будешь сутками думать о том, как вернуть ее. Не только потому, что ты жить без этого не можешь — тебе не настолько жаль себя, — а потому что весь наш мир погибнет, а ты этого не допустишь.</p><p class="fict">— Ты всегда был превосходным оратором, — усмехнулся Альбус.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт только сейчас, высказавшись, осознал всю двусмысленность их положения, но не успел ничего сделать, потому что Альбус приподнялся и дотянулся до его губ.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">— Кажется, я понял, в чем дело, — сказал Альбус под утро, когда из головы выветрились все остатки алкоголя, а тело и сознание тонули в убаюкивающей слабости после долгой и мучительно искренней близости.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт хотел сказать что-нибудь язвительное, как он привык. Например, что голова и задница Альбуса все-таки имеют прямую связь друг с другом. Но ему было лень.</p><p class="fict">— И в чем же? — спросил он.</p><p class="fict">— Дело не в защитном пузыре, он работает. Дело в фиале. В нашей клятве. Мы связаны. Когда магия стала исчезать из моей крови, тебя не могло это не коснуться.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт усмехнулся. Обдумал услышанное.</p><p class="fict">— Отличная теория, — согласился он и привычно двинул пальцами, призывая фиал, который до сих пор висел на камине.</p><p class="fict">Магия все еще слушалась. Хотя ему и потребовалось больше напряжения, чем обычно, но фиал подлетел к нему и лег в ладонь. Геллерт задумчиво погладил его пальцем.</p><p class="fict">— Красивый, — сказал Альбус. — Теперь даже не верится, что он получился у нас таким мощным. Что ты хочешь с ним сделать?</p><p class="fict">— Я? — удивился Геллерт, рассматривая на свет грани и красные капли внутри.</p><p class="fict">— Ну да, — кивнул Альбус. — Я ведь подарил его тебе на Рождество, ты забыл?</p><p class="fict">Геллерт усмехнулся.</p><p class="fict">— Хочешь опять переложить на меня всю ответственность? Я сломаю его, когда магия исчезнет полностью.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт уже представлял, как тонкий металл гнется в его пальцах, как хрустит стекло, как кровь из фиала проливается и исчезает.</p><p class="fict">Альбус кивнул и благодарно поцеловал его в шею.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Гораций уже готовился ко сну, когда услышал стук в дверь. Стоя перед зеркалом, он увидел, как его отражение недовольно поморщилось. У него наконец-то наступило время законного и заслуженного отдыха, и он совершенно не горел желанием снова что-то решать и выяснять. А то, что это понадобится, было очевидно — никто не приходит просто поболтать во втором часу ночи.</p><p class="fict">Он подождал еще, надеясь, что стучавший подумает, что он спит, и уйдет, но стук повторился, более настойчивый. С тяжелым вздохом он снял с вешалки мантию и накинул ее поверх нежно-голубой пижамы с узором из золотых снитчей.</p><p class="fict">— Альбус! — непроизвольно воскликнул Гораций, увидев, кто стоит за дверью. — Извини, что заставил ждать! Проходи, пожалуйста! Или ты совсем ненадолго?</p><p class="fict">Альбус склонил голову набок, улыбаясь ему. Гораций совершенно не мог понять этой странной улыбки. Он даже не мог сказать, почему выражение лица Альбуса показалось ему странным.</p><p class="fict">— Я по делу, — ответил тот. — По очень важному делу. И мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Только скажи для начала, на тебе есть защитный пузырь? Если нет, то создай его как можно быстрее.</p><p class="fict">Гораций, все еще ничего не понимая, вытащил из кармана палочку и с некоторым усилием наколдовал вокруг себя защитную сферу. Создавать ее было непросто даже днем, а уж вечером, после долгого дня… Он зевнул.</p><p class="fict">— Готово, — сказал он. — А в чем дело?</p><p class="fict">— Я заразился, — ответил Альбус.</p><p class="fict">Гораций отступил на несколько шагов.</p><p class="fict">— И зачем ты пришел ко мне? — спросил он с явным недовольством в голосе. — Тебе нужно в лазарет.</p><p class="fict">— Я еще раз прошу прощения. — Теперь Альбус, продолжая стоять в дверях, улыбался уже обычной своей улыбкой — как будто знал что-то такое, что для остальных еще неочевидно. — Но как я уже говорил, теперь мне понадобится твоя помощь. Кто еще, если не ты, поможет сварить зелье правильно?</p><p class="fict">Гораций не знал, что на это ответить. Он совершенно не хотел помогать. Больше всего он хотел сейчас, чтобы заразный Альбус ушел от него как можно скорее и не подходил, пока… Пока что? Пока не найдет лекарство от болезни магла. Но Альбус теперь не может найти лекарство, потому что он сам заражен.</p><p class="fict">— Моя голова, как я заметил, нисколько не пострадала, только мои магические способности постепенно начинают ухудшаться. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы на время ты стал моими руками. Конечно, с соблюдением всех мер предосторожности, — добавил Альбус.</p><p class="fict">— Мне нужно подумать! — Гораций все еще пытался отвертеться.</p><p class="fict">— Разве ты можешь отказаться? — Альбус выразительно приподнял брови.</p><p class="fict">— А до утра с этим ты подождать не мог?</p><p class="fict">— Гораций, соберись! Ты ведешь себя как капризная пятикурсница, которую зовут на свидание!</p><p class="fict">— Откуда ты знаешь, как ведут себя капризные пятикурсницы перед свиданиями?</p><p class="fict">— Видел некоторых в детстве. — Альбус усмехнулся. — Не заговаривай мне зубы.</p><p class="fict">— Это правда не может подождать хотя бы до утра? — сделал Гораций еще одну попытку и тут же понял, что теперь все равно не уснет, и от этого разозлился еще сильнее. — Хорошо, хорошо, я помогу! Только скажи мне, что нужно делать!</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Магия исчезла спустя две недели. Этого времени Альбусу хватило на то, чтобы сработаться с Горацием. Конечно, он предпочел бы работать с Геллертом — тот по-прежнему был единственным, кто мог не только оценить по достоинству полет его мысли, но и понять, и продолжить.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт, конечно же, тоже был против того, чтобы вмешивать в их дело третьего. Но сейчас он мог только беситься — помогать Альбусу он был не в состоянии и от этого злился еще сильнее.</p><p class="fict">Альбусу наконец прислали образцы магловской крови, и теперь они с Горацием были заняты тем, что пытались выделить вещества, которые отличают кровь волшебников и маглов. Потеряв магию, Альбус пытался найти решение практически круглые сутки и отпускал Горация отдохнуть только тогда, когда тот начинал путаться в пробирках и ингредиентах от усталости.</p><p class="fict">Сам Альбус предпочел бы не останавливаться и работать круглые сутки, потому что в противном случае на него наваливалась такая черная и безысходная тоска, что шутка Геллерта про Астрономическую башню казалась разумным выходом. Он не представлял себе, как будет жить, не имея своего волшебства. Ему нужно было думать.</p><p class="fict">Больше не было никаких отвлеченных бесед. Теперь их разговоры с Геллертом сводились только к одной теме.</p><p class="fict">— Как дела в мире? — спросил Альбус как обычно вечером. У него не было времени читать газеты, зато у Геллерта времени в течение дня было предостаточно.</p><p class="fict">— Неплохо. Почти не выявлено случаев заражения за последнюю неделю. Кажется, здесь действительно собрались все те, кому не повезло заболеть.</p><p class="fict">— Хорошо, — кивнул Альбус и принялся за еду, не оставляя свои мысли.</p><p class="fict">Новости действительно были хорошими. Даже если события пойдут по самому плохому сценарию, даже если им не удастся найти лекарство, волшебный мир все-таки будет спасен. Нужно будет только закрыть в Хогвартсе тех, кто заболел. Пока Альбус слабо представлял себе, как это может быть осуществлено — тысячи бывших волшебников, озлобившихся и отчаявшихся, на одной, относительно небольшой территории, — но эта мысль сейчас занимала его мало.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт закончил с поздним ужином первым и подошел к Альбусу. Встал за его спиной и положил руки на плечи. Ладони были тяжелыми и согревали, дарили спокойствие хоть не несколько минут. Альбус повернул голову, прижался щекой к плотной ткани мантии и замер, глубоко дыша. Геллерт медленно гладил его по плечам, помогая расслабиться.</p><p class="fict">Они не говорили больше о том, что будет, если лекарство не появится. Это стало их негласным правилом. Вместо этих разговоров они занимались любовью — только это могло отвлечь их обоих от постоянного замкнутого круга мыслей. Потом все возвращалось обратно.</p><p class="fict">— Сегодня я разбил фиал, — сказал Геллерт будничным тоном. — Нас больше ничто не связывает.</p><p class="fict">Сказал и усмехнулся, сам ни на кнат не веря собственным словам. Альбус тоже улыбнулся. На душе стало немного легче. Раньше он думал, что их магическая клятва — это огромный камень, который давит на него сверху. Теперь она стала всего лишь незначительной мелочью.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт наклонился к нему для поцелуя.</p><p class="fict">— А ведь так намного лучше, правда? — сказал Альбус, отпустив его губы и поднявшись со стула, чтобы обнять Геллерта. — Я знаю, что ты здесь, рядом со мной, только из-за того, что тебе нужно лекарство. И в то же время я тебе немного симпатичен. И ты мне тоже нравишься, к тому же с тобой приятно иметь дело. Больше никаких иллюзий, все прозрачно.</p><p class="fict">— Я как будто отчетливо слышу хрустальный звон твоих разбившихся мечтаний.</p><p class="fict">— Они разбились очень давно, вряд ли ты можешь сейчас их услышать.</p><p class="fict">— А звенит до сих пор. — Геллерт коснулся губами его щеки и снова сдвинулся к губам.</p><p class="fict">Альбус усмехнулся и ответил на поцелуй. Все же говорить о них двоих было намного проще, чем о другом. О том, что сейчас волновало больше всего. А раньше он думал, что никогда и не заикнется о своих чувствах Геллерту.</p><p class="fict">— Тебе кажется. Наш короткий, но бурный роман закончился тем летом. Моих чувств и мечтаний хватило еще на пару лет, затем я разочаровался в тебе окончательно.</p><p class="fict">— Не окончательно. — Геллерт усмехнулся. — Иначе меня бы здесь не было.</p><p class="fict">Его «здесь» можно было трактовать по-разному. Геллерт одновременно говорил и своем нахождении в Хогвартсе, и о своей руке, которая свободно поглаживала внутреннюю сторону бедра Альбуса.</p><p class="fict">— Я же сказал, осталось совсем немного. Но больше — никакой влюбленности и пылких чувств.</p><p class="fict">— Ты говоришь это мне или себе?</p><p class="fict">Альбус рассмеялся с удовольствием. Он очень давно не чувствовал такого простого и обычного веселья от ситуации и поэтому наслаждался им.</p><p class="fict">— Ты думаешь, я пытаюсь убеждать? — спросил он, опустив подбородок на плечо Геллерту и прихватывая зубами мочку уха. Он не видел, но чувствовал, что Геллерт улыбается. — Нисколько. Я всего лишь озвучиваю свои мысли. Сейчас самое подходящее время для этого, не находишь? Когда мы еще сможем поговорить откровенно?</p><p class="fict">— Я думаю, что сейчас время для другого, — ответил Геллерт, поднимаясь ладонью по бедру.</p><p class="fict">Альбус не стал возражать.</p><p class="fict"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Когда Поппи возвращалась в свой кабинет после утреннего обхода, она каждый раз поднимала палочку с замиранием сердца. Вдруг ее заклинание не сработает и дверь не откроется, или откроется не с первой попытки? Но пока ей было не о чем волноваться — ее волшебство действовало как обычно. Спасибо защитному пузырю, который Поппи обновляла каждые два часа, доведя это действие до автоматизма.</p><p class="fict">В конце зимы работы прибавилось, и она бегала между больными целыми днями. Нет, она не научилась лечить болезнь магла, но пациенты в ее лазарете начали чувствовать себя хуже. Одна за другой посыпались простуды, и Поппи не успевала варить и раздавать Бодроперцовое зелье, которое к тому же сейчас действовало намного менее эффективно, чем раньше. Она полагала, что дело в отсутствии магии у ее пациентов, но других, более действенных средств у нее не было. Раньше Бодроперцовое зелье всегда работало идеально и не требовало аналогов, а что ей делать теперь? Запрашивать магловские средства от простуды? Да ее тошнило от одной только мысли о том, что она будет давать ученикам эти странные, неизвестно из чего сделанные пилюли.</p><p class="fict">Она успела только налить себе чай и упасть в кресло, как в дверь постучали.</p><p class="fict">— Входите, открыто! — крикнула она.</p><p class="fict">В приоткрывшуюся щель просунулась голова профессора Дамблдора, а затем он вошел и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.</p><p class="fict">— Доброе утро, мадам Помфри, — поздоровался он, и Поппи ответила ему приветливо улыбкой.</p><p class="fict">— Всегда рада вас видеть, профессор, — сказала она. — Проходите, прошу вас. Я слышала, что вы отменили свои уроки и теперь много работаете с профессором Слагхорном.</p><p class="fict">— Да, именно так. — Дамблдор кивнул. — Я обязательно пройду, но в первую очередь я обязан спросить, есть ли на вас защитный пузырь?</p><p class="fict">Поппи кивнула, слегка растерявшись.</p><p class="fict">— Зачем вам это?</p><p class="fict">— Сначала защита.</p><p class="fict">— Да, она есть! — Поппи сердито встряхнула головой. — Вы мне скажете, что случилось на этот раз?</p><p class="fict">Дамблдор выдохнул и прошел вперед, вытащил стул для себя и сел напротив нее.</p><p class="fict">— Дело в том, бесценная мадам Помфри, что и я теперь тоже болен. Я удивлен, что Гораций не успел разболтать об этом всему Хогвартсу, зная его тягу к живому общению, но зато мне представился случай рассказать вам об этом самому.</p><p class="fict">Поппи рассеянно заморгала. Это не укладывалось в голове.</p><p class="fict">— Вы уверены? — спросила она осторожно. — Может быть, это простое переутомление? Вы так много работали в последнее время, всякое могло случиться.</p><p class="fict">— Я уверен. — Дамблдор усмехнулся. — Я даже палочку перестал носить с собой, чтобы не хвататься за ней всякий раз. Конечно, я все равно тянусь, но лучше уж не найти палочку в кармане, чем достать ее и размахивать без всякого результата.</p><p class="fict">Поппи не знала, что сказать. Дамблдор, наверное, пришел к ней как к целителю, но здесь она не могла подтвердить свое звание. Она была совершенно бессильна, хоть до сих пор и обладала магией.</p><p class="fict">— Сочувствую, — сказала она после долгой паузы. — Как это получилось?</p><p class="fict">— Неважно. — Дамблдор покачал головой. — Уверяю, если вы будете пользоваться защитой, вас это не коснется.</p><p class="fict">Снова повисло молчание.</p><p class="fict">— Может быть, чаю? — предложила она.</p><p class="fict">— Не нужно. Я пришел к вам за помощью.</p><p class="fict">— Ох, если бы я могла! — Поппи сокрушенно покачала головой.</p><p class="fict">— Вы можете. — Дамблдор улыбнулся ей. — Я хочу поговорить с мистером Макмилланом. Помните, вы говорили мне, что он недавно оживил каминную решетку? Я хочу знать, как именно это произошло. Поэтому я пришел попросить вас сделать защиту для Энди и привести его сюда, чтобы я лично расспросил его обо всем.</p><p class="fict">Поппи ответила не сразу.</p><p class="fict">— Да, это мне по силам. Но только я не хочу тащить пока еще здорового волшебника в лазарет, пусть даже он будет под защитой. Что, если вы поговорите с ним просто в одном из коридоров? Сейчас там все равно никого нет.</p><p class="fict">Дамблдор задумался ненадолго и кивнул, соглашаясь.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Энди Макмиллан лежал в общей спальне на своей кровати и глядел в потолок. У него была гора домашних заданий, которая росла с каждым днем, но делать ничего не хотелось. Какой смысл выполнять эти задания, когда ничего не работает нормально? Преподаватели и проверяли их так же вполглаза, давая поблажки, на которые невозможно было бы рассчитывать в обычных условиях. Поначалу Энди думал, что это хорошо и что им повезло хотя бы с учебой. Теперь он хотел, чтобы все вернулось и стало так, как было.</p><p class="fict">Но где-то глубоко в душе он уже не был уверен, что все вернется, хотя раньше первый вызвал бы на дуэль того, кто сказал бы вслух что-то подобное.</p><p class="fict">— Мистер Макмиллан, — сказал громкоговоритель, который недавно разместили под потолком, голосом Макгонагалл. — Пожалуйста, выйдите из гостиной в коридор, вас ожидает мадам Помфри, у нее есть к вам вопрос.</p><p class="fict">Энди внутренне напрягся, но внешне никак этого не выдал, только закатил глаза, когда на него со всех сторон уставились однокурсники.</p><p class="fict">— Понятия не имею, что ей нужно, — проговорил он, накидывая на плечи мантию, и вышел из комнаты.</p><p class="fict">Гостиная Гриффиндора была пуста и от этого казалась грустной и покинутой. Все вещи лежали на своих местах, нигде не валялось оставленных учебников и пергаментов, оберток от конфет и совиных перьев. Раньше ему нравилось проводить время в гостиной, но теперь здесь было тоскливо и душно.</p><p class="fict">Целительница ждала его прямо за портретом Толстой Дамы.</p><p class="fict">— Мистер Макмиллан! — воскликнула она и тут же осеклась, продолжила спокойнее: — С вами хочет переговорить профессор Дамблдор, с глазу на глаз.</p><p class="fict">И все равно она вела себя неестественно и суетливо, даже если пыталась сдерживаться.</p><p class="fict">— Профессор Дамблдор? — переспросил Энди. — О чем он хочет говорить со мной? Он не ведет занятия, поэтому домашние задания не делают все, не только я один.</p><p class="fict">Мадам Помфри всплеснула руками.</p><p class="fict">— К Мерлину ваши домашние задания! Простите, Энди, что-то я совсем расклеилась. Мне нужно создать для вас защитный пузырь — вы ведь не можете сделать его самостоятельно? — Энди кивнул. Он пытался много раз, но защита все равно не получалась полноценной, в пузыре оставались прорехи и тонкие места. — Тогда постойте минутку спокойно, я все сделаю сама, потом вы встретитесь с профессором и спросите у него обо всем, что вам интересно. Идет?</p><p class="fict">Энди кивнул.</p><p class="fict">Наложение чар невидимого пузыря стало уже привычным для него, только у Макгонагалл получалось быстрее. Мадам Помфри требовалось больше времени, чтобы сосредоточиться. Но в итоге пузырь получился точно таким же — слегка притуплял все ощущения, как будто Энди находился в тонком коконе, в точности повторяющем все его тело.</p><p class="fict">— Готово, — сказала наконец мадам Помфри. — Кстати, я не спросила, хотя должна была. Вас ничего не беспокоит? Вы чувствуете себя хорошо? Как колдуете?</p><p class="fict">— Все в порядке, — уверил ее Энди. — Пойдемте, профессор ждет.</p><p class="fict">Энди обожал профессора Дамблдора, хоть никому в этом не признавался. Только этого и не требовалось — Дамблдора любили все ученики, он умел показать высший класс на занятиях и оставался при этом простым и расслабленным, как будто все то, что он демонстрировал, было для него сущей мелочью. И Энди знал, что так оно и есть.</p><p class="fict">Дамблдор ждал их в пустом Большом зале, сидя на длинном гриффиндорском столе и болтая ногами. Видеть все это было здорово. Энди так давно не был здесь и теперь был рад увидеть знакомый зал, пусть даже он был пустынным.</p><p class="fict">— Профессор! — поздоровался он, и Дамблдор посмотрел на него с обычной хитроватой улыбкой. — Я так рад вас видеть! Почему у нас больше нет ЗОТИ? Это единственные уроки, которые мне нравились даже на расстоянии!</p><p class="fict">Дамблдор усмехнулся</p><p class="fict">— Уроков пока не будет. Мне нужно работать над лекарством, чтобы мы все как можно скорее вернулись к нормальной жизни.</p><p class="fict">Энди кивнул.</p><p class="fict">— Я все понимаю, профессор. А зачем вы меня позвали?</p><p class="fict">Дамблдор вздохнул.</p><p class="fict">— Да, верно. Я позвал тебя, — сказал он, как будто только что вспомнил. — Расскажи мне во всех деталях и подробностях, как у тебя получилось оживить каминную решетку?</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Идея воспользоваться способом Энди Макмиллана была глупой, но других у Альбуса уже не оставалось. Энди бросал в огонь семена бадьяна и моли — две совершенные противоположности. Моли всегда славилось тем, что нейтрализовало магию. Бадьян широко применялся в кровеостанавливающих зельях. Оба ингредиента имели свойства, прямо противоположные тем, которые были нужны Альбусу. Однако они вместе смогли оживить неживой предмет.</p><p class="fict">Альбус отправился в лабораторию к Слагхорну сразу же после разговора с Энди, чтобы быстрее проверить свою идею. Если она окажется ошибочной — что ж, ничего страшного, таких ошибок у него уже набралось под сотню, если не больше.</p><p class="fict">— Гораций, у меня очередная идея, — заявил Альбус, войдя в лабораторию.</p><p class="fict">— Звучит интригующе, — ответил Гораций, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма.</p><p class="fict">Альбус заметил, как тот отодвинул стопку пергаментов с домашними заданиями, которые проверял, пока его не было, и почувствовал укол вины. Гораций должен был вести уроки, исполнять обязанности декана Слизерина и еще помогать ему в свободное время, которого почти не было.</p><p class="fict">— Я обещаю: если не сработает и на этот раз, я помогу все это проверить.</p><p class="fict">Гораций вздохнул, затем посмотрел на него искоса.</p><p class="fict">— Да, это было бы кстати, — проворчал он. — Давай, что там у тебя, выкладывай.</p><p class="fict">— Возьми моли и семена дикого бадьяна и сделай элементарный отвар. Нужно, чтобы ингредиенты просто смешались в котле. То, что получится, добавь в одну из пробирок с кровью бывших волшебников.</p><p class="fict">Гораций уже привык просто делать все, что скажет ему Альбус, не комментируя и не критикуя. Альбус был бы не прочь услышать и его собственные идеи, но Гораций, кажется, пропустил это мимо ушей.</p><p class="fict">Эксперимент занял весь день и весь вечер, но и результат на этот раз был впечатляющим. Им удалось вернуть подопытной крови магические свойства.</p><p class="fict">Ближе к ночи Альбус отпустил Горация, а сам остался в лаборатории. Сказал, что уберется здесь, чтобы работать завтра было удобнее. Это был всего лишь предлог, Альбус это прекрасно понимал, да и Гораций, кажется, тоже, но не стал спорить.</p><p class="fict">Как только Гораций ушел, Альбус подогрел в котелке остатки отвара — они уже успели выяснить, что он должен быть горячим, зачерпнул и выпил, обжигая рот и горло. Не то чтобы он всерьез рассчитывал на то, что магия вернется к нему таким простым способом, но почему бы не попробовать?</p><p class="fict">Он прислушался к ощущениям. Ничего не происходило, он чувствовал себя точно так же. Наверное, стоило хотя бы подождать. Или понадобятся другие ингредиенты, которые будут подходить именно для человека. Альбус не намеревался пока уходить к себе, ему нужно было еще поработать.</p><p class="fict">Магия вернулась к нему ночью, когда он по привычке щелкнул пальцами, чтобы зажечь свет — и свет действительно зажегся.</p><p class="fict">Остаток ночи Альбус просидел в лаборатории, не желая выходить к людям. Он сделал главное — он нашел лекарство, и оно было настолько элементарным, что его мог приготовить кто угодно. Его могли бы приготовить даже маглы, эти растения были известны им, а бадьян, насколько Альбус знал, вообще постоянно использовался на кухне. Моли же называли диким чесноком. И хорошо, что эти два растения росли в совершенно разных ареалах.</p><p class="fict">А что, если?.. У Альбуса еще оставалось несколько пробирок магловской крови, и остаток ночи он провел за экспериментами с ними. Результат был ошеломительным. Магловская кровь так же легко превращалась в волшебную.</p><p class="fict">Теперь Альбусу нужно было опробовать зелье не только на волшебниках, но и на маглах.</p><p class="fict">Рано утром, когда до рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, Альбус вышел из Хогвартса и зашагал по дороге в Хогсмид. Едва выйдя за территорию школы, он аппарировал, сделав это легко и с огромным удовольствием. Чувствовать магию в себе было восхитительно — он как будто снова начал дышать, снова начал жить. Ощущение жизни было таким ярким, что Альбус снова чувствовал себя пьяным, голову кружило,его уносило в счастливые выси.</p><p class="fict">Он вернулся в Хогвартс спустя пару часов, ведя за собой мужчину-магла. Тот был примерно одного с Альбусом возраста, одет просто, но чисто. Мужчину звали Тед Уильямс, и он был — Альбус специально интересовался — заводилой той компании, которая когда-то, очень много лет назад, напугала Ариану. Сейчас Уильямс шел, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. «Конечно, — думал Альбус, — если бы передо мной из пустоты вырос огромный замок, я тоже пялился бы на него во все глаза».</p><p class="fict">Альбус сказал Теду Уильямсу, что он может и его тоже сделать волшебником. Это, как ни странно, сработало. Тед ответил ему, что всегда мечтал колдовать и иметь сверхъестественные способности, которых у него никогда не было. А теперь он мог их получить.</p><p class="fict">Конечно, Альбус не собирался делать его волшебником. Он хотел провести эксперимент на настоящем магле, а потом просто стереть ему память. Вовсе необязательно маглам было знать, что такой способ имеется. С остальным пусть разбираются в Министерстве, или он сам придумает, как лишить его магии, когда будет время. Альбус был уверен, что справится — ему казалось, что сейчас, когда магия вернулась к нему и снова побежала с кровью по венам, он справится с чем угодно.</p><p class="fict">Гораций пришел в лабораторию днем, как обычно, — утро он посвящал своим слизеринцам, которые кричали про чистую кровь все громче, и урокам. К этому времени дело было сделано: Тед Уильямс, как и предполагал Альбус, тоже стал волшебником.</p><p class="fict">— Это невероятно, просто невероятно! — Альбус, открыв Горацию дверь, которую до этого надежно запирал, никак не мог успокоиться. Ему казалось, что он взорвется, если не поделится с кем-нибудь, с кем угодно, настолько ошеломило его внезапное открытие. — Гораций, я исцелен, я снова могу колдовать, ты видишь! — И он зажег на ладони яркий голубой огонек, а затем загасил в пальцах и рассмеялся.</p><p class="fict">— Альбус, это потрясающе. — Гораций часто кивал, постоянно переводя взгляд с лица Альбуса на кресло в углу и обратно. — Я очень рад, пойми меня правильно, и за тебя, и за всех нас, но кто это спит в углу в моем любимом кресле? Выглядит не очень-то презентабельно, если честно.</p><p class="fict">— Ах, это… — Альбус замолчал, его бурная радость угасла ненадолго. Чтобы объяснить, ему нужно было подобрать слова. — Понимаешь, это настоящий магл. Мне нужно было провести эксперимент, я как раз собирался рассказать тебе об этом.</p><p class="fict">— Может быть, сначала чай? — предложил Гораций. — С ромашкой. Тебе бы успокоиться немного.</p><p class="fict">— Чай не поможет, ты не понимаешь! — Альбус заходил по комнате взад и вперед. — Повторяю — это магл, самый обыкновенный, без всяческих магических задатков, я проверял его кровь, когда привел его сюда. — Кажется, Гораций хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент перелумал. — Сначала я дал ему выпить тот отвар, которые мы с тобой готовили вчера вечером, потому что он помог мне вернуть магию. И знаешь что? Отвар сделал его волшебником! Я проверил его кровь снова, сравнил с нашей кровью — совершенно одинаковая! После этого я дал ему выпить напиток живой смерти, очень кстати нашел у тебя на полке. Так что он проспит здесь столько, сколько нам будет нужно. Пока я не придумаю, как лишить его магии снова. Но ты только подумай, Гораций! Это означает, что маглы и волшебники практически ничем не отличаются, и маглы могут стать такими же, как мы, в любой момент. Может быть, у нас был один предок, которому однажды пришло в голову смешать моли и бадьян и выпить, хотя надо сказать, что вкус у этой смеси отвратительный…</p><p class="fict">— Подожди немного, — перебил его Гораций, и Альбус почувствовал укол раздражения. Гораций соображал медленно. Если бы на его месте был Геллерт, он бы не тормозил, а подхватил мысль и продолжил. — Это очень важно, безусловно… Но зачем это? Не будет ли лучше, если мы просто вылечим наших пострадавших детей, да и всех волшебников, которые лишились магии, и закончим на этом?</p><p class="fict">Альбус остановился и посмотрел на него.</p><p class="fict">— Не знаю. Я еще не думал об этом, все произошло так стремительно. Должно быть, ты прав. Сейчас важнее всего помочь пострадавшим. Я сообщу в Министерство магии, что лекарство найдено, а ты можешь идти отдыхать, заниматься своими делами.</p><p class="fict">Гораций неуверенно улыбнулся, кивнул.</p><p class="fict">— Да, пожалуй. Ты подготовь почву, все нужно как следует организовать, а я не силен в этом…</p><p class="fict">— Обязательно, — согласился Альбус. — А Теда можно перенести пока в лазарет, оставить на одной из кроватей и поставить ширму, чтобы его вид не смущал учеников.</p><p class="fict">— Мадам Помфри позаботится о нем, я уверен, — согласился Гораций. — Я пойду к ней, скажу, что нужно, а потом действительно отдохну… — Он вздохнул, затем зевнул. — Я так устал от всего происходящего. Хочется, чтобы это закончилось и мы вернулись к нашим обычным урокам. Спасибо тебе, Альбус.</p><p class="fict">— Все почти закончилось. — Альбус кивнул ему с улыбкой.</p><p class="fict">Он смог, он сделал. Он победил.</p><p class="fict">Он сдал Теда Уильяма с рук на руки мадам Помфри и сам упал в то самое кресло, которое оказалось любимым креслом Горация. И уснул там.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Ощущение, что что-то случилось, что-то серьезное и плохое, не отпускало Геллерта ни на секунду. Альбус не вернулся в кабинет ни вечером, в обычное время, ни ближе к полуночи, ни ночью. Геллерт ходил по кабинету, меряя шагами пол, хотя он уже давно узнал, что кабинет ЗОТИ представляет из себя правильный пятиугольник, каждая сторона которого равна пятнадцати шагам. Идеальное место для пентаграммы, может быть, поэтому Альбус и выбрал его в качестве основного места своей работы. Так или иначе, Геллерта это не заботило, и он даже не стал спрашивать об этом.</p><p class="fict">Геллерта волновало другое: куда запропастился чертов Альбус Дамблдор? И почему не соизволил ничего сказать ему? Ясно было — что-то произошло.</p><p class="fict">За эту ночь Геллерт успел вообразить себе всякое. Он начал с Альбуса, который не вынес больше ни минуты без магии и все-таки сбросился с Астрономической башни, или что он там говорил про этого чертова кальмара? Закончил под утро Геллерт тем, что представил себе, что весь замок внезапно вымер — кто знает, как действует эта магловская зараза? — и он остался здесь совершенно один, беспомощный.,без магии. Эта идея оказалась слишком навязчивой и, однажды появившись в голове, уже не уходила и не сменялась никакими другими. Поэтому Геллерт решил наплевать на все строжайшие запреты Альбуса выходить из его кабинета и на опасность быть замеченным. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь, оглядевшись на всякий случай, — но замок стоял пустым, и тишину нарушал только звук его шагов, отдаваясь эхом в гулких каменных коридорах.</p><p class="fict">Это ведь ненормально, чтобы все сидели по своим гостиным и не высовывались? Геллерта, если бы он был учеником в такое время, ничто не остановило бы от поиска приключений даже в пустой школе. Особенно в пустой школе. Английские волшебники все такие правильные, как на подбор, или все же они вымерли за прошедшую ночь? Или вымерли еще раньше, а Альбус не говорил ему, чтобы не тревожить попусту?</p><p class="fict">Геллерт добирался до лаборатории Альбуса целую вечность. Он никогда не был там, Альбус не хотел, чтобы этот чертов мистер Слагхорн, отличный коллега и зельевар, узнал о том, что Геллерт здесь, потому что Гораций разболтает тайну решительно всему Хогвартсу. И как бы Геллерт ни мучился ревностью, он вынужден был уступить — только так у них были шансы вернуть себе магию. Он расспросил Альбуса с пристрастием, насколько этот мистер Слагхорн молод и хорош собой, и ответы Альбуса его нисколько не успокоили. Геллерт запомнил имя этого "отличного коллеги" и пообещал себе, что, как только все закончится, он непременно пообщается с ним поближе.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт блуждал ещё целый час, ни с кем не столкнувшись в коридорах. Несколько раз он слышал шаги вдалеке и замирал, прислушиваясь, до тех пор, пока не наступала тишина. Возможно, и он своими шагами вспугивал тех, кто хотел пробраться куда-то незамеченным, но его это мало волновало теперь. Ему теперь даже защитный пузырь был без надобности. Зато так Геллерт мог с уверенностью сказать, что в замке все-таки есть живые люди, кроме него.</p><p class="fict">Лаборатория нашлась практически случайно — Геллерт открывал двери одну за другой, таким образом он добрался до подземного этажа и там, в одной из комнат, обнаружил Альбуса, спящим в непрезентабельного вида розовом кресле с обивкой в цветочек. Геллерт вошел, прикрыл дверь и, убедившись, что больше здесь никого нет, подошел к Альбусу, чтобы потрясти его за плечо.</p><p class="fict">Веки дрогнули, и Альбус нахмурился, просыпаясь, затем открыл глаза и потер виски пальцами.</p><p class="fict">— Геллерт, — он поднял на него взгляд, — что случилось? Я забыл, как добрался до своего кабинета, представляешь? Совсем из головы вылетело… Я дал тебе лекарство?</p><p class="fict">Геллерт усмехнулся.</p><p class="fict">— Альбус, дорогой, ты никуда не добрался. Ты заснул в лаборатории в уродливом, но мягком кресле. И что за лекарство ты хотел мне дать?</p><p class="fict">По мере того, как он говорил, Альбус просыпался, и теперь его глаза смотрели ясно. Он огляделся по сторонам.</p><p class="fict">— Да… — протянул он и сел прямо, щелкнул пальцами. Перед ними тотчас появился домовой эльф. — Кофе покрепче и чего-нибудь съедобного, хорошо? — Понятливый домовик закивал и исчез с хлопком. — Сядь куда-нибудь, дорогой. Я расскажу тебе кое-что, и я хочу, чтобы в это время ты сидел, потому что вероятность упасть в твоем случае слишком высока. Можешь использовать именно это кресло.</p><p class="fict">Альбус поднялся на ноги и уступил ему место. Геллерт, поборов сомнения, все же сел.</p><p class="fict">— Я весь внимание.</p><p class="fict">Альбус кивнул и, подойдя к самому маленькому из котлов, щелчком зажег под ним огонь. Геллерт вскрикнул.</p><p class="fict">— Так ты!..</p><p class="fict">— Да. — Альбус улыбнулся, глядя на язычки магического пламени, потом перевел взгляд на Геллерта. — Я нашел лекарство и собираюсь дать его тебе. Для начала его нужно подогреть. Есть подозрения, что холодным оно не подействует.</p><p class="fict">— Но как?</p><p class="fict">— Спасибо мадам Помфри и пятикурснику с Гриффиндора Энди Макмиллану. Особенно Энди. Без него ничего не вышло бы. — Он говорил и помешивал зелье в котле. Геллерт слышал, как оно начинает булькать. — Это он подал мне идею смешать дикий бадьян и моли и разогреть, и — представляешь ? — это сработало. Просто до неприличия. Элементарно. Пей!</p><p class="fict">Он зачерпнул зелья и налил в одну из чашек, стоящих на столе. Геллерт вскочил, подлетел к нему, практически вырвал чашку из рук и выпил залпом. По горлу словно огненный комок прокатился, но Геллерт проглотил раскаленное зелье с легкостью, потому что это было самым естественным действием для него сейчас. Только потом слезы навернулись на глазах, он закашлялся, и Альбус легко, успокаивающе похлопал его по спине.</p><p class="fict">— У меня подействовало почти сразу. Ты тоже можешь попробовать.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт распрямился и, сосредоточившись, хлопнул в ладоши, медленно развёл руки. Магия сконцентрировалась в его пальцах, образовался белый светящийся шар, согревающий руки. Геллерт выдохнул. Он снова мог колдовать. Радость, которую он почувствовал в этот момент, не сравнить было ни с чем.</p><p class="fict">— Работает, — усмехнулся Альбус, потом объяснил: — У меня было только два подопытных — я сам и еще один магл. Так что для чистоты эксперимента точно нужен был третий.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт кивнул машинально и только потом, спустя долю секунды, понял, что именно только что сказал Альбус.</p><p class="fict">— Что? Я не ослышался? Ты дал зелье маглу и сделал его волшебником?</p><p class="fict">Альбус театрально вздохнул и всплеснул руками.</p><p class="fict">— Поэтому я и хотел, чтобы ты сидел, когда услышишь эту новость. Интересно, ведь правда? Я знал, что ты обязательно оценишь. Превосходство над маглами, все эти твои излюбленные темы… Что, если теперь мы с ними станем равны?</p><p class="fict">Геллерт открыл рот, затем закрыл. Он не находил слов. Лучше всего ему было действительно сесть в кресло, и как раз в этот момент посреди лаборатории появился домовик с большим подносом, полным еды.</p><p class="fict">— Ты, полагаю, тоже еще не завтракал, — сказал Альбус, садясь за стол. — Присоединяйся.</p><p class="fict">— Нет, подожди… — Геллерт мотнул головой. Альбус усиленно делал вид, что он здесь самый умный и герой во всем, и пил кофе с выражением скромного превосходства на лице. — Что это был за магл и где он сейчас?</p><p class="fict">— Один из тех, кто виноват в болезни Арианы, — ответил Альбус. — Мне показалось, что провести эксперимент на нем будет символично. Не беспокойся, я сразу же дал ему напиток живой смерти, Гораций переправил его в лазарет, так что он совершенно не опасен.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт уронил голову и попытался говорить спокойно:</p><p class="fict">— Альбус, ты, конечно, гениальный волшебник, и спасибо тебе, но ты все-таки полный идиот! — Спокойно не вышло, и Геллерт все-таки сорвался на крик: — Ты представляешь себе, что сейчас начнется? Кто в курсе? Твой Гораций и мадам Помфри? Ты должен немедленно стереть им память, пока они никому не проболтались! Такой элементарный способ сделать из магла волшебника? Ты думаешь, не об этом втайне мечтает каждый магл? Ты разве не в курсе, как счастливы маглорожденные волшебники, попавшие в наш мир в одиннадцать лет? А теперь волшебниками могут стать все, если есть такой простой способ! А знаешь, что сделал Криденс, получив в руки палочку? Он взорвал гору, Альбус! И одно дело — давать палочку маглорожденным детям в школе, где каждый их шаг под контролем, но если это будут взрослые люди, любые — хорошие, плохие, злые, нервные, запуганные… Что они смогут сделать?!</p><p class="fict">Геллерт к концу тирады задохнулся и замолчал, зато у Альбуса в голове начало что-то проясняться, и он поставил чашку на поднос, заметно побледнев.</p><p class="fict">— Я приглашу Горация и мадам Помфри сюда, — сказал он. — Объясню им все и сотру память, я думаю, они поймут, что это необходимо. Ты прав, а я идиот.</p><p class="fict">— Хорошо, что хотя бы сейчас ты с этим согласен. — Геллерт попытался вложить в эту фразу весь свой сарказм, но легче от этого не стало. — Быстро!</p><p class="fict">Альбус вылетел из лаборатории, хлопнув дверью и оставив Геллерта одного. Геллерт надеялся, что еще не поздно и все можно будет исправить. Он подошел к подносу с едой и сделал несколько глотков из чашки Альбуса. Кофе был горьким и не шел в горло.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт достал из кармана волшебную палочку — он никогда с ней не расставался, даже в то время, когда не мог колдовать, — и исполнил на пробу несколько любимых заклинаний. Получилось превосходно, как и раньше. Он подумал, стоит ли ему снова облачиться в воздушный пузырь, и не стал этого делать. Теперь, когда лекарство было найдено, в защите не было необходимости, а она все-таки мешала и притупляла ощущения, пусть и несильно.</p><p class="fict">Волнение, которое вспыхнуло в нем при словах Альбуса о том, что маглы могут стать волшебниками, постепенно уходило. Не может быть, чтобы информация растеклась так быстро, что ничего нельзя было бы исправить. Даже если об этом узнали несколько человек, можно легко стереть им память. И тогда волшебный мир опять станет таким , как раньше. Геллерт наконец-то сможет уйти из Хогвартса. Снова оставит Альбуса.</p><p class="fict">Чертов защитный пузырь все-таки мешал им раньше. Геллерту хотелось отблагодарить Альбуса за помощь. Хотелось заняться с ним любовью без этих лишних, искусственных границ между телами. Он улыбнулся мечтательно и сел в кресло. Все же зря он назвал Альбуса идиотом в лицо, и теперь, когда Альбус вернется, ему стоит извиниться. Альбус был собой — гениальным волшебником, который в поиске решения увлекался настолько, что мог не заметить мелких недостатков своей большой идеи. Тогда , много лет назад, когда они вместе придумали идею Высшего блага для волшебников, было точно так же.</p><p class="fict">Когда открылась дверь, Геллерт обернулся. Он ожидал увидеть Альбуса, но в дверях стоял другой волшебник, небольшого роста старик с длинной седой бородой, голову которого венчал высокий колпак со звездами. Директор Диппет, кажется. И выглядел он очень взволнованным. Геллерт сказал бы даже, испуганным.</p><p class="fict">— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Геллерт сдержанно. — Или уже день? Вы ищете Альбуса?</p><p class="fict">— Мистер Гриндельвальд. — Диппет кивнул несколько раз, как будто у него трясся подбородок и он не мог с ним совладать. — Да, мне нужен Дамблдор. А может, и вы ответите, что это значит: каждый магл может стать волшебником в любой момент?</p><p class="fict">Геллерт глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь снова взять себя в руки.</p><p class="fict">— Очередное гениальное открытие Альбуса. Как вы о нем узнали, кто рассказал?</p><p class="fict">— Я ничего не буду говорить вам! — взвился Диппет. — Только Дамблдору! Я вообще был против того, чтобы вы находились в Хогвартсе! Так что будьте добры оставаться вежливым гостем, пока я жду профессора Дамблдора здесь!</p><p class="fict">Геллерт покачал головой. Этот старый недокарлик раздражал его, но это было мелочью. Куда важнее было то, что он скрывал и не хотел говорить.</p><p class="fict">— Присаживайтесь, господин директор, — указал он на кресло, и Диппет медленно, недоверчиво прошел в комнату и сел. — Я тоже жду Альбуса. А пока его нет, я буду работать с тем, что имею. С вами. Ступефай!</p><p class="fict">Реакция Диппета была отличной, особенно для его почтенного возраста, но все же недостаточно быстрой для того, чтобы остановить Геллерта, который уже сжимал в руке волшебную палочку и был готов действовать. Диппет бревном повалился в кресло, с которого успел встать, и теперь яростно сверкал на Геллерта глазами.</p><p class="fict">— Я мог бы убедить вас поговорить со мной без излишнего насилия, но это отняло бы время, а я не могу так запросто разьрасываться временем в той ситуации, которая сложилась здесь. Я использую легилименцию, после чего сотру вам память. И не надо смотреть на меня так злобно, вы сами виноваты! Вы же не думали, что самый опасный и разыскиваемый преступник будет действовать честно?</p><p class="fict">Геллерт отошел от Диппета, сделал круг по лаборатории, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и вернулся к лежащему в кресле директору Хогвартса. Усмехнулся. Ситуация была бы забавной, если бы он просто смотрел на нее со стороны, а не был одним из главных участников.</p><p class="fict">Он произнес заклинание и оказался в мыслях Диппета.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Утро директора школы началось превосходно. Проснувшись в своей шикарной кровати с бархатным балдахином, на которой могли бы спокойно разместиться пять волшебников одновременно, он первым делом дотянулся до палочки и проверил, способен ли он колдовать сегодня так же хорошо, как и вчера. Заклинание вышло отлично, и воздух под пологом наполнился порхающими радужными бабочками, которые постепенно растворялись, переливаясь, как мыльные пузыри.</p><p class="fict">Пока Диппет принимал утренний душ с ароматной жасминовой пеной, домовой эльф доставил в его кабинет поднос с едой. Директор позавтракал, наслаждаясь сладким какао с пряностями и видом из окна. Этим утром шел такой снег, какой часто рисуют на зимних рождественских открытках: крупные хлопья медленно падали с неба, не мешая любоваться прекрасным видом на квиддичное поле и Запретный лес.</p><p class="fict">Только после завтрака он открыл свежую газету, бегло проглядывая заголовки. Ничего нового в мире не происходило — все волшебное сообщество словно затаилось, ожидая, когда ситуация с болезнью магла разрешится. Все верили, что лекарство будет найдено, рано или поздно. И даже если его не найдут — ну что же. На данный момент все зараженные были перемещены в Хогвартс, а в мире эпидемия уверенно шла на спад. За прошедший день было выявлено всего пять случаев.</p><p class="fict">Сам Диппет уже успел успокоиться, привыкнув к ситуации. Это поначалу он накладывал на себя по несколько защитных пузырей и не знал, за что хвататься, потому что его внимание требовалось решительно везде. Сейчас все было организовано им самим наилучшим образом, все зараженные и их ближайший круг общения размещены в Хогвартсе со всевозможным комфортом, и он мог спокойно пить свой утренний кофе . Дела подождут.</p><p class="fict">Он начал принимать посетителей спустя полчаса, и первой к нему пришла профессор Макгонагалл, чтобы попросить разрешения вести занятия для нескольких курсов одновременно. Это существенно сэкономило бы время, а она разработала способ для трансляции сразу на несколько помещений в замке. Директор, конечно, согласился — он и сам хотел, чтобы его преподаватели как можно больше отдыхали.</p><p class="fict">— И еще, директор, — профессор Макггонагалл слегка замялась, и это было удивительно, потому что смутить ее было совсем не просто, — мадам Помфри рассказала мне, что лекарство найдено и оно столь чудесно, что позволяет обрести магию даже маглам. Это правда?</p><p class="fict">Диппет уставился на нее, чувствуя, как начинает дергаться глаз.</p><p class="fict">— Я ничего подобного не слышал, — сказал он. — Может быть, мадам Помфри это приснилось?</p><p class="fict">— Я только повторила то, что слышала сама. — Профессор Макгонагалл поджала губы. — Надеюсь, вы будете держать нас всех в курсе последних новостей, иначе я буду чувствовать себя весьма неловко, когда не смогу ответить студентам на их вопросы.</p><p class="fict">Директор моргнул.</p><p class="fict">— Да-да, конечно, не сомневайтесь. Я и сам, как вы могли заметить, сейчас оказался в такой же неловкой ситуации, — ответил он и пообещал самому себе выяснить, что здесь происходит, как можно скорее.</p><p class="fict">Макгонагалл попрощалась и ушла. После нее директор принял еще нескольких человек и услышал тот же самый вопрос о лекарстве и маглах и от профессора Бири. Это стало последней каплей, после которой он решительно направился в подземелья, в лабораторию Дамблдора.</p><p class="fict">Это стало последней каплей и для Геллерта, который вынырнул из воспоминаний Диппета и, отшатнувшись от него, осел на пол.</p><p class="fict">Все было намного хуже, чем он мог себе представить.</p><p class="fict">Альбус появился через пару минут, вбежал и захлопнул дверь.</p><p class="fict">— Все плохо, Геллерт, — сказал он на ходу. — Стирать память бесполезно. Сейчас я смог только заблокировать каминную связь и перекрыть вход в совятню. Никто вне Хогвартса пока не в курсе того, что произошло. Директор? — удивился он, только сейчас заметив Диппета в своем кресле, и тут же посмотрел на Геллерта. — Ты заколдовал его? Зачем?</p><p class="fict">— Он отказывался говорить, пришлось лезть в его голову. — Геллерт притворно вздохнул. — Да, я уже узнал все, о чем ты хочешь мне рассказать. В общих чертах, конечно же, без интересных подробностей. Я понял, что как минимум полшколы в курсе того, как делается лекарство. Вопрос только в том, как это получилось.</p><p class="fict">Альбус посмотрел в сторону кресла, но оно было занято, поэтому он сел на стул и потер виски.</p><p class="fict">— Информация — хуже любой болезни, — сказал он. — Распространяется моментально, особенно такая. Насколько я успел проследить цепочку, сначала Гораций рассказал мадам Помфри и Макгонагалл, потом мадам Помфри рассказала все своим ассистентам из клиники Святого Мунго, а те разнесли информацию по всему крылу со взрослыми заболевшими. Минерва на уроке у Слизерина вышла из себя и заявила кому-то из чистокровок, что у них и у маглов кровь может стать совершенно одинаковой.</p><p class="fict">— Они бегают по Хогвартсу, — проворчал Геллерт. — Когда я шел к тебе, несколько раз слышал шаги. Ученики разных факультетов общаются между собой и делают это так, чтобы не попасться. Вам надо было лучше следить за тем, чтобы все сидели по своим гостиным, а сейчас это уже не имеет смысла. Что мы будем делать?</p><p class="fict">Альбус закатил глаза и откинул голову назад.</p><p class="fict">— У тебя есть предложения?</p><p class="fict">— Сжечь весь замок, чтобы не осталось свидетелей. Волшебное сообщество не простит нас никогда, но поймет, это точно.</p><p class="fict">— Нет, — твердо сказал Альбус и посмотрел на него в упор. — Ничего жечь мы не станем. Это можно решить цивилизованными методами. Расколдуй директора, Геллерт, пожалуйста, и мы обсудим эту ситуацию.</p><p class="fict">— Мне он не нравится, — возразил Геллерт.</p><p class="fict">— А без него мы не справимся. Только директор школы может отдавать приказы картинам и призракам, которые тоже узнают все очень скоро. Нам нужно, чтобы они молчали.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт вздохнул и снял с Диппета заклятие.</p><p class="fict">— Поговорим? — предложил он с улыбкой, но Диппет сердито отвернулся от него.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">В лазарете сегодня царило оживление, но его нельзя было назвать радостным. Обитатели больничного крыла разделились на тех, кто был уже в курсе последних новостей, и на тех, до кого новости еще не дошли. Последних с каждой минутой становилось все меньше. В воздухе висело нервное, взвинченное напряжение, атмосфера сгущалась, и казалось, что стоит прозвучать лишь одному неподходящему слову, и все взорвется. Но никто не произносил этих опасных слов, даже если они и приходили на ум.</p><p class="fict">— А ты? — спросила Мюриэль у Мины, склонившись к ее уху так низко, чтобы никто не мог их услышать. — Ты хотела бы, чтобы маглы могли стать волшебниками? Например, твои родители? Или твой брат? Я помню, ты говорила, что у тебя есть брат, в котором никогда не было магии.</p><p class="fict">— Он хотел бы стать волшебником, как я, и тоже поехать в Хогвартс. — Мина кивнула. — Но я сама не стала бы ему ничего говорить. Маглы не должны становиться волшебниками. Это неправильно.</p><p class="fict">— Я тоже так считаю. Это противоестественно. — Мюриэль даже вздрогнула, произнеся это слово. — Но ты так думаешь, потому что ты умная. Есть и другие, поглупее…</p><p class="fict">Мина молча кивнула. С одной стороны, она не могла представить себе, чтобы хоть кто-то из волшебников захотел сделать маглов равными себе. С другой стороны, она часто думала о других слишком хорошо, а на деле эти другие оказывались совсем недалекими. Она и сейчас могла ошибаться, говоря обо всех волшебниках.</p><p class="fict">— Почему мы все обсуждаем только это? — спросила Мина после долгого молчания. — Почему никто не радуется тому, что лекарство найдено и нас всех скоро исцелят?</p><p class="fict">Мюриэль усмехнулась.</p><p class="fict">— Может быть, потому, что к отсутствию магии все успели немного привыкнуть так или иначе. А как привыкнуть к мысли, что маглы могут стать такими же, как мы? Это невозможно.</p><p class="fict">Мина снова кивнула и замолчала. Ей больше не хотелось говорить на эту тему. Хотелось только, чтобы все это оказалось дурным сном, который слишком затянулся. Она все время надеялась проснуться в своей кровати в гриффиндорской спальне, но с каждым днем верила в это все меньше, пока от надежды ничего не осталось. А сейчас она мечтала о том, чтобы не способ сделать из маглов волшебников никогда не находился.</p><p class="fict">— Да к Мерлину в бороду все это! — не выдержал шестикурсник из Слизерина, один из благородного семейства Блэков. — Почему мы сидим и перешептываемся, как будто это мы в чем-то виноваты? Я предлагаю прямо сейчас опросить всех грязнокровок и узнать, кто из них настолько туп, чтобы рассказать о том, что маглы могут стать волшебниками!</p><p class="fict">Повисла звенящая тишина, еще более напряженная, чем раньше.</p><p class="fict">— И чего ты добьешься, Блэк? — спросила Мюриэль. — Думаешь, что есть те, кто скажет об этом вслух? Может, они и дураки, но не самоубийцы.</p><p class="fict">— На месте директора я бы стерла память всем маглорожденным и полукровкам, — высказалась Анна Боунс из Хаффлпаффа. — Чистокровным волшебникам никогда и не придет в голову общаться с маглами.</p><p class="fict">— Ты так говоришь, потому что считаешь себя чистокровной? — усмехнулся Блэк. — Так я тебя разочарую. Твоя бабка была волшебницей, но кем был твой дед? Отец рассказывал мне, как твоя бабка предпочла его отцу какого-то неизвестного магла из той деревни, в которой они все жили.</p><p class="fict">— Оставь в покое ее семью и занимайся своей! — вспыхнул Малькольм Прис, который давно и безуспешно подбивал клинья к Боунс.</p><p class="fict">Это был первый громкий разговор между всеми, кому не повезло оказаться в лазарете, и он мог бы перерасти если не в магическую дуэль, сейчас недоступную, то в обычную драку, если бы в раскрытую дверь не вбежала мадам Помфри, выставив палочку и на ходу обливая водой тех, кто высказывался последними.</p><p class="fict">— Я думала, что вы цивилизованные волшебники! — сказала она сердито. — А вы затеваете ссоры на пустом месте, обсуждаете то, что вас совершенно не касается! Сейчас же все успокоились, или мне придется позвать ваших деканов! Я не имею права снимать баллы с факультетов, но они сделают это сейчас с радостью! И кто здесь будет чувствовать себя идиотом, когда на выпускном вечере увидит на счету своего факультета меньше баллов, чем могло бы быть без этих выходок и истерик?</p><p class="fict">Как ни странно, ее слова всех успокоили. Должно быть, мысли о том, что у них будет нормальный выпускной вечер, с балом и награждением факультетов, взбодрила каждого из присутствующих здесь учеников.</p><p class="fict">— Когда нас вылечат? — спросил Блэк требовательно. — Мы слышали, что лекарство найдено, так почему с этим медлят?</p><p class="fict">— Уж наверняка не для того, чтобы держать вас здесь как можно дольше, — ответила мадам Помфри, уперев кулаки в бока. — В Хогвартсе нет такого запаса нужных ингредиентов. Как только все будет готово, вы сразу вернете себе магию. А пока будьте добры сидеть спокойно и не разжигать конфликтов на пустом месте!</p><p class="fict">Она развернулась на каблуках и вышла, оставив последнее слово за собой.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">— Ты слышал?! — возбужденным шепотом произнесла соседка Абернети своему мужу на ухо, но так громко, что слышали теперь все окружающие. — Лекарство нашли, и оно настолько сильное, что может даже маглам дать магию!</p><p class="fict">— Да слышал, конечно! Уже все об этом говорят! — раздраженно ответил ей муж. — И что нам с того? Сиди тихо!</p><p class="fict">Абернети откинулся на подушку и лег, скрестив на груди руки. Повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гриммсона, но его лицо, как обычно, ничего не выражало. Абернети уже давно признался себе, что такой вид Гриммсона угнетал его намного больше, чем злость, или раздражение, или едкая, саркастичная улыбка.</p><p class="fict">Абернети надеялся, что скоро все станет так, как было. Им вернут магию, Гриндельвальд заберет их отсюда, и они продолжат делать то, ради чего он оставил родную страну и американское Министерство.</p><p class="fict">— Нам всем следует забыть о том, что мы узнали сегодня, — услышал он взволнованный мужской голос слева от себя, но ему было лень вставать, чтобы посмотреть на говорящего.</p><p class="fict">— Не получится, — возразил ему другой голос. — Нас тысячи. Кто будет чистить память тысячам волшебников?</p><p class="fict">— А если случится осечка и память сохранится? — заговорила какая-то женщина справа. — Я слышала, что у неумелых стирателей памяти такое случается. Тем более речь идет о таком количестве… Осечка будет обязательно, запомните мои слова!</p><p class="fict">— И что ты предлагаешь?</p><p class="fict">— Разве я могу что-то предлагать? — ответила женщина, неестественно повысив голос. — Я не решаю ничего, я такая же пострадавшая, как и все вы!</p><p class="fict">— Может, ты сама и хочешь рассказать все своему муженьку? Ты говорила, что он из маглов, поэтому и остался дома дожидаться тебя.</p><p class="fict">— Ничего подобного! — отрезала она.</p><p class="fict">— А как ты можешь доказать?</p><p class="fict">— Я пожалуюсь на тебя мистеру Дамблдору! — Женщина взвизгнула и, вскочив со своего места, побежала по длинному проходу между кроватями.</p><p class="fict">— Самый верный способ заставить всех молчать — убить всех, кто находится в замке, — прозвучал в повисшей тишине голос Гриммсона. Абернети резко повернулся к нему — тот продолжал лежать на спине и безучастно смотреть в высокий сводчатый потолок. Кажется, это были первые слова, которые он произнес за последние несколько недель.</p><p class="fict">— Только приспешникам Гриндельвальда и могло прийти такое в голову! — сказал кто-то неуверенным, дрожащим голосом.</p><p class="fict">— Это сработает, — ответил Гриммсон спокойно. — Я знаю. Все остальное — нет.</p><p class="fict">Снова наступила тишина. Абернети не мог не согласиться с ним, и ему казалось, что и остальным нечего возразить.</p><p class="fict">— Какие глупости! — воскликнул женский голос с выраженным французским акцентом. — Нас здесь тысячи, мы из разных стран! Наши министры найдут способ разрешить ситуацию!</p><p class="fict">— Я тоже хотел бы верить в это, но министры — такие же люди, как и все.</p><p class="fict">— Но они несут ответственность за нас!</p><p class="fict">Абернети закатил глаза. Все это он слышал уже сотню раз, не меньше, пока находился здесь. Ничего не изменилось и сейчас, только Гриммсон заговорил, подав новую идею. Или озвучив то, что и так было в головах у многих?</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Альбусу всегда нравился кабинет директора, и он с самого детства никогда не упускал возможности побывать здесь. Огромный стол с мигающей картой звездного неба. Бесконечные полки с древними артефактами, которые можно было рассматривать бесконечно, а уж как их можно было бы использовать… Даже Распределяющая шляпа, которая всегда навевала приятные воспоминания о празднике в честь начала учебного года.</p><p class="fict">Альбусу оставалось только улыбнуться, вспомнив ее последнюю песню: небывалая опасность для всего волшебного мира, преодолеть которую можно лишь объединившись. Тогда он подумал, что этой опасностью был Геллерт. Сейчас Геллерт сидел в соседнем кресле и пытался не вертеть головой. Ситуация, конечно, была очень серьезной и требовала напряженной концентрации, но на месте Геллерта он тоже не удержался бы, увидев все великолепие, скрытое от посторонних глаз за дверью в директорский кабинет.</p><p class="fict">С другой стороны от Альбуса в таком же кресле сидел директор Диппет, а рядом с ним мадам Помфри, бледная и встревоженная, медленно, размеренно подносила к губам чашку с горячим шоколадом. Директор всем выдал по чашке горячего сладкого напитка, чтобы подкрепить силы, и хотя шоколад был последним, чего Альбусу хотелось сейчас, но выпить все же стоило. У него уже больше суток во рту не было и маковой росинки. Геллерт же как будто не замечал своей чашки и принимал ее за грелку для ладоней.</p><p class="fict">Альбус смотрел на огонь в камине, в котором ровно в назначенное время появилась голова Министра магии.</p><p class="fict">— Добрый вечер, — бодро поздоровалась голова и повернулась, оглядывая всех присутствующих. — О, мистер Гриндельвальд тоже здесь? Очень интересно.</p><p class="fict">— Добрый вечер, господин министр, — проговорил директор Диппет траурным тоном. — Да, мистер Гриндельвальд, как это ни прискорбно, тоже здесь, и я боюсь, что без него мы попросту не справимся.</p><p class="fict">— А что случилось? — спросил министр. — Я думал, что все в полном порядке. Еще днем я получил письмо, в котором вы сообщили, что лекарство наконец-то найдено. Неужели его так сложно готовить, что для этого недостаточно умений профессора Дамблдора и всех других наших зельеваров?</p><p class="fict">— Его приготовление не вызовет трудностей даже у первокурсника на вводном уроке. — Диппет покачал головой. — Дело не в этом. Точнее, дело именно в этом, но позвольте мне не вдаваться в подробности.</p><p class="fict">— Это еще почему? — Брови министра поползли вверх в безгранично удивлении. — Вы говорите загадками, директор, а я никогда не замечал за вами подобного. В чем дело?</p><p class="fict">— Позвольте, я попытаюсь объяснить, — вмешался Альбус, не выдержав. — Да, лекарство найдено, и его рецепт чрезвычайно прост. Мадам Помфри уже отправила запрос на нужное количество ингредиентов, я надеюсь, их доставят незамедлительно, это крайне важно…</p><p class="fict">— Да-да, конечно! — закивал министр. — Я лично прослежу, чтобы все необходимое было доставлено!</p><p class="fict">— Благодарю вас, господин министр. Но это еще не все. Потребуется ваше содействие другого рода. Дело в том, что результаты экспериментов привели нас к совершенно нежелательным результатам, и эта информация по воле случая разлетелась по всему замку. — Альбус говорил и старался не думать о том, что вообще-то это он один виноват во всем и именно ему стоило бы быть умнее раньше. А сейчас именно он должен все исправить. — Мы долго думали , как поступить в этой ситуации, и пришли к выводу, что нужно стирать память. Всем, без исключения. Поэтому я надеюсь, что вы поймете наше нежелание озвучивать вам произошедшее и войдете в положение.</p><p class="fict">Брови министра уползли так высоко, что в иной ситуации это выглядело бы смешно. А затем он коротко кивнул.</p><p class="fict">— Да, профессор Дамблдор. Я понимаю, что эксперименты с магией могут привести к неожиданным последствиям. Именно поэтому у нас и существует Отдел тайн, закрытая и засекреченная структура, в дела которой даже я не хочу соваться. Чего вы хотите от меня?</p><p class="fict">Альбус выдохнул с облегчением. К его счастью, Министр магии оказался разумным человеком.</p><p class="fict">— Нам нужен отряд квалифицированных стирателей памяти, — сказал он. — Максимально умелые волшебники, память должна быть стерта у всех без исключения находящихся в Хогвартсе волшебников без последствий для здоровья мозга. Было бы прекрасно, если бы они прибыли завтра днем. К вечеру лекарство будет готово, и всем волшебникам с очищенной памятью вернут магию и отправят в клиники. Мадам Помфри уже списалась с колдомедиками по всему миру, они готовы понаблюдать за выздоравливающими пару недель.</p><p class="fict">— Хорошо, — кивнул министр. — Что-нибудь еще?</p><p class="fict">— Не помешал бы еще отряд авроров, — подал голос директор. — Наши взрослые гости сейчас слишком возбуждены, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь случайно пострадал . Ученики тоже взволнованы сверх меры, но с ними могут справиться деканы, просто закрыв двери и не выпуская дальше спален на один день. А вот со взрослыми волшебниками справиться будет гораздо труднее.</p><p class="fict">— Без проблем, — кивнул министр. — Авроры прибудут уже этим вечером. Если я правильно понимаю, их память тоже будет стерта?</p><p class="fict">— Все верно.</p><p class="fict">— И ваша тоже?</p><p class="fict">— Да, и наша тоже.</p><p class="fict">— Тогда кто же будет тем последним волшебником, кто будет стирать память себе?</p><p class="fict">— Нас будет двое, — подал голос Геллерт. — Я и профессор Дамблдор.</p><p class="fict">— Вот как? — Министр нервно рассмеялся, потом перевел взгляд на директора. — Вы правда думаете, что мистеру Гриндельвальду стоит доверять?</p><p class="fict">— Как бы ни было прискорбно — да, я уверен, — кивнул Диппет. — Он действительно последний, кто хотел бы, чтобы эта тайна вышла наружу.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт тихо усмехнулся и наконец-то выпил свой остывший шоколад залпом.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Ночь была тихой и странной. С того момента, как он вышел из кабинета директора, Альбусу казалось, что он провалился в сон. Сон не был дурным или неприятным, просто он сам ходил, говорил, действовал как будто облепленный слоем ваты.</p><p class="fict">— Альбус, — позвал его Геллерт, когда горгулья, открывающая проход в кабинет директора, встала на место и они остались вдвоём в коридоре замка. Коридор был слабо освещен — возможно, потому, что теперь им пользовались редко. . Но Альбус отлично себя чувствовал и в полумраке — он наизусть помнил расположение коридоров и даже в темноте вряд ли заблудился бы. — Альбус Дамблдор! — окрикнул его Геллерт, и Альбус только в этот момент вспомнил, что забыл ответить.</p><p class="fict">— Что? — повернулся он к Геллерту, глядя на него и не видя. Взгляд отказывался фокусироваться.</p><p class="fict">— Какого дьявола ваш директор вызвал подкрепление из Министерства? Теперь еще и им придется стирать память.</p><p class="fict">— Десятком волшебников больше, десятком меньше, уже не важно. — Альбус пожал плечами.</p><p class="fict">— Мы сами могли бы справиться, не привлекая лишних людей.</p><p class="fict">Альбус отошел к стене и привалился к ней спиной.</p><p class="fict">— Мне кажется, я уже не справлюсь даже с тем, чтобы дойти до своего кабинета, — пошутил он и подумал, что правды в этой шутке слишком много.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт словно тоже увидел его только сейчас и быстро подошел, заглядывая в лицо.</p><p class="fict">— Ох, чертов Альбус Дамблдор, — проворчал он беззлобно и погладил его по щеке. — Тебе нужен отдых, и как можно скорее. Но пока не смей расслабляться! Тебе завтра предстоит стирать память всему Хогвартсу, а он сейчас перенаселен.</p><p class="fict">— Боюсь, твои предупреждения уже запоздали. Я совершенно расклеился. — Альбус переступил с ноги на ногу и перенес вес с плеча, которым он опирался о стену, на Геллерта, а затем и вовсе повис на нем, облепив шею руками. — Но я все понимаю, я должен всем вокруг, и мне действительно надо хорошенько выспаться.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт тоже обнял его и прижал к камню за спиной.</p><p class="fict">— Хочешь знать, о чем я сейчас думаю? — спросил он тихим шепотом на ухо. Альбус кивнул, потерся подбородком о его плечо. — О том, что вот он — знаменитый Альбус Дамблдор. Растекся и лежит у меня на руках совершенно без сил, даже палочку достать не в состоянии. — Альбус улыбнулся и прижался губами к горлу Геллерта, чувствуя, как вибрирует под кожей голос. — Это был бы отличный момент, чтобы убить тебя и покончить с единственным стоящим противником в той войне, которую я веду против всего мира.</p><p class="fict">Альбус не выдержал и рассмеялся. Даже почувствовал себя живее.</p><p class="fict">— Сколько патетики, Геллерт, — сказал он и пальцами зарылся в короткие волосы на затылке. — Прости, что прервал тебя. Продолжай, пожалуйста. Мне правда очень интересен ход твоей мысли.</p><p class="fict">— Идиотская ситуация складывается, — продолжил Геллерт, ненавязчиво поглаживая и массируя его поясницу. Альбус готов был растечься от удовольствия. Геллерт умел делать это так, что всегда хотелось прогнуться и получить еще прикосновение, сильнее, крепче… — Это действительно отличный шанс, которого у меня больше никогда не будет. После этой ночи нам придется расстаться и снова занять наши позиции по разным сторонам баррикад. И если я воспользуюсь им, то у меня больше не останется врагов на пути к моей цели. Моей мечте, если хочешь. С остальными я справлюсь, рано или поздно.</p><p class="fict">— Ты слишком самоуверен, — усмехнулся Альбус. — Но мне приятно, что ты все же ценишь меня.</p><p class="fict">— Твое желание кокетливо скромничать выглядит просто смешно.</p><p class="fict">— Ты не можешь убить меня сейчас, — сказал Альбус серьезно. — Без меня ты не сможешь лишить памяти всех, кто сейчас находится в замке. Здесь и так неспокойно этой ночью, мы должны удерживать это хрупкое равновесие, а не добавлять паники.</p><p class="fict">— Я мог бы не стирать память. — Геллерт покачал головой. — Сколько здесь волшебников? Две тысячи, три? Я могу просто убить их всех. Пустить по коридорам негасимое пламя, и свидетелей не останется. Элементарно, Альбус.</p><p class="fict">— Если бы ты собирался так поступить, то не стал бы рассуждать об этом. Довел бы меня до спальни, в сентиментальном порыве мы занялись бы любовью, после чего ты убил бы меня. Возможно, даже спящим — не стоит думать, что я даже сейчас, когда очень устал, не смогу дотянуться до палочки. Потом выпустил бы аколитов, и Хогвартс был бы твоим. На самом деле — нет, это магический и очень древний замок, и в его защите есть множество нюансов, о которых ты понятия не имеешь. Ты думаешь сейчас, что смог бы захватить Хогвартс. Но вместо этого рассказываешь , как ты хотел бы убить меня. К счастью, твои руки говорят мне прямо противоположное.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт остановился на мгновение — до этого он мягко вытягивал его рубашку из-за пояса брюк, — и продолжил свое дело.</p><p class="fict">— План красив в своей простоте, — ответил он, целуя Альбуса в уголок губ. — Иногда простые вещи срабатывают. Иногда дело может быть сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.</p><p class="fict">— Все просто. — Альбус покачал головой. — Ты не хочешь меня убивать.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт усмехнулся, собираясь продолжить разговор, а может быть, не только разговор, но их уединение все-таки нарушили — к кабинету директора шла профессор Бири, чтобы доложить о привезенных ингредиентах.</p><p class="fict">— Простите, что помеш… — начала она и осеклась. — Профессор Дамблдор! И… господин Гриндельвальд? Тот самый Гриндельвальд в Хогвартсе? Что вы делали здесь, вдвоем? Мне казалось, что вы…</p><p class="fict">— Обливиэйт, — устало произнес Геллерт, махнув в ее сторону волшебной палочкой. И объяснил Альбусу: — Мне нужно было потренироваться. И вовсе незачем ей было знать, что я нахожусь здесь — Хогвартс и без меня устал от невероятных новостей сегодня.</p><p class="fict">Альбус подумал и кивнул, соглашаясь. Конечно, профессора Бири было немного жаль, с ней поступили несправедливо, но они собирались проделать то же самое со всеми волшебниками, которые сейчас находились в замке.</p><p class="fict">— Нам стоит уйти отсюда, — сказал Геллерт нехотя, когда горгулья закрыла проход за профессором Бири. — Рядом с директорским кабинетом всегда слишком людно. Если хочешь, найдем какой-нибудь более укромный уголок, в этом замке их тысячи, я уверен.</p><p class="fict">— У нас даже есть Выручай-комната, — усмехнулся Альбус и пояснил в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Геллерта: — Зачарованное помещение, предоставляющее каждому магу именно то, в чем он в данный момент остро нуждается .</p><p class="fict">— Если честно, я уже устал от ваших чудес.</p><p class="fict">— Тогда пойдем ко мне, — предложил Альбус. — Это ближе, чем кабинет Защиты.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт кивнул, и Альбус взял его за руку, чтобы вести за собой. Он не заметил, в какой момент их пальцы переплелись. Неизвестно, заметил ли это Геллерт, но так было даже лучше.</p><p class="fict">Когда они приходили мимо крыла, занятого сейчас приезжими волшебниками, Альбус услышал встревоженный шум голосов и резкие команды. Кажется, авроры из Министерства уже прибыли. Быстро…</p><p class="fict">— И все же мне это не нравится, — пробормотал Геллерт, на несколько мгновений замедлив шаг и глядя на закрытые кованые двери.</p><p class="fict">— Не думаю, что твоя помощь там придется кстати, — усмехнулся Альбус. — Но ты можешь покараулить за дверью, если хочешь. Я сам дойду до комнаты.</p><p class="fict">— Как бы не так. Думаешь, я предпочту просидеть всю ночь здесь, вместо того чтобы занимать твою постель?</p><p class="fict">Альбус пожал плечами. Он не очень-то хотел отвечать. У него на самом деле почти не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы двигаться.</p><p class="fict">— Пойдем, — сказал он.</p><p class="fict">Когда он дошел до комнаты, то рухнул на кровать и почти сразу отключился, успев почувствовать только, как Геллер перебирает волосы на его затылке. Наверное, опять выдумывал себе причины не убивать его прямо сейчас. Эта мысль заставила Альбуса улыбнуться.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">В длинных, уходящих в темноту и бесконечность проходах между кроватями в тусклом свете магических свечей ходили тенями авроры. Каждый из них держал в руке волшебную палочку, конец которой предупреждающе светился красным. И если вблизи размеренно передвигающихся волшебников можно было легко различить, то вдалеке фигуры в черных мантиях сливались с темнотой и огоньки на палочках казались похожими на глаза огромного фантастического зверя или на приманку, которой чудища из мрака притягивали к себе путников.</p><p class="fict">Сейчас лагерь зараженных наконец-то затих — тех, кто кричал громче всех, утихомирили первыми, и теперь они лежали, обездвиженные, на своих кроватях. Не слышно было даже перешептываний, потому что любителей пошептаться приложили обездвиживающими во вторую очередь.</p><p class="fict">Абернети лежал на спине с открытыми глазами и даже не пытался уснуть. Каждый раз, когда мимо него проходил аврор, патрулирующий его проход, они сталкивались взглядами. Один раз Абернети улыбнулся ему, но палочка с красным огоньком начала угрожающе подниматься, и Абернети быстро вернул своему лицу постное, скучающее выражение. Он пользовался таким всегда, пока работал в американском Министерстве, не подвело оно и на этот раз.</p><p class="fict">Он наблюдал за тем, как дрожат руки его надзирателя, темноволосого мужчины в годах, на носу которого красовались старомодные круглые очки. Аврор тоже думал, сомневался, начинал нервничать и накручивать себя, затем успокаивался, и так повторялось уже несколько раз. Это было бы смешно, если бы Абернети мог сейчас посмеяться хоть над чем-нибудь. Мысль, что любой магл может стать волшебником, уже завладела им целиком и полностью. Когда он только услышал эту новость, она показалась ему забавной и не более того. Но чем дольше он думал, тем страшнее и подробнее рисовались ему последствия того, что произойдет, если маглы узнают.</p><p class="fict">Наверняка они будут напуганы неожиданно свалившимися на их головы силами. А затем испуг сменится эйфорией. А затем они увидят все магические дома, сейчас надежно скрытые заклинаниями. И тогда в них проснется ненависть к прирожденным волшебникам, которые веками жили с ними бок о бок и успешно скрывались. Которые смотрели на маглов как на людей второго сорта. Маглов много, очень много, и если они объединятся, то волшебники не выдержат. Даже Гриндельвальд, Дамблдор и все самые сильные маги. Абернети думал, что это будет короткая война и он окажется в числе проигравших.</p><p class="fict">Маглы не должны были узнать, и он надеялся, что именно так и произойдет. Он сам с радостью пойдет первым к стирателям памяти, чтобы избавить себя от совершенно ненужной и отвратительной для него информации. Абернети был уверен, что большинство волшебников в этом огромном зале думают точно так же.</p><p class="fict">Но еще он знал, что есть те, кто не верил в обливиаторов. За пару часов Абернети успел услышать с десяток историй о том, как халатно некоторые служащие Министерства относятся к своей работе. А некоторые и вовсе попали в отряд стирателей не за заслуги и умения, а просто потому, что им по знакомству предложили теплое и непыльное местечко. Чьему-то родственнику плохо стерли память, и через год он вспомнил все, что забыл. Все это вызывало опасения, хоть Абернети и хотел верить, что к ним направят только опытных и умелых обливиаторов.</p><p class="fict">Абернети хотел, чтобы эта ночь закончилась как можно скорее, но она только началась.</p><p class="fict">Время тянулось медленно, как никогда раньше. Он считал свои вдохи и выдохи, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей и жутких картинок перед глазами. И ведь самое страшное, что пострадают все волшебники без исключения. Начнется та самая охота на ведьм, про которую им рассказывали на уроках истории магии, только на этот раз она будет намного успешнее. И обязательно найдутся те, кто перейдет на сторону маглов и будет выдавать себя за них. Кое-кто сумеет скрыться, будут созданы отряды сопротивления, но надолго ли их хватит?</p><p class="fict">Вдох. Выдох. Нужно успокоиться.</p><p class="fict">Тихие гулкие удары отметили два часа пополуночи, затем три. До рассвета оставалось все меньше времени.</p><p class="fict">— Я отказываюсь в этом участвовать! — Визгливый крик донесся из темноты, из глубины зала, и Абернети напрягся. Сейчас снова начнется…</p><p class="fict">— Аберкромби, соберись, возьми себя в руки, — спокойным тоном сказал другой аврор. — Немного осталось.</p><p class="fict">— Да плевал я на эту премию! Кому нужны будут деньги, когда маглы узнают про нас?</p><p class="fict">Кажется, этот Аберкромби тоже накрутил себя и больше не мог сдерживаться. Абернети усмехнулся снисходительно — он-то думал, что авроры крепче нервами, чем обычные волшебники, а оказалось, что и они не выдерживают.</p><p class="fict">— Ты успокоишься сейчас же или мне придется обездвижить тебя ради твоего же блага, — сказал тот аврор, который ходил мимо Абернети. Его слова прозвучали серьёзно и весомо.</p><p class="fict">— Ради моего блага? А как насчет нашего общего блага? — Второй голос по-прежнему был высоким и взвинченным. отелось посмотреть на говорящего, но Абернети не поднимал голову, чтобы не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания.</p><p class="fict">— Я согласен с ним, — неожиданно раздался новый голос из темноты. Должно быть, еще один аврор.</p><p class="fict">И в этот момент произошло сразу несколько событий. Его аврор поднял палочку и выкрикнул: «Ступефай!», одновременно с ним то же самое сделали и другие, . но все же — на долю секунды позже того момента, когда зал вдруг наполнился светом, а затем жаром и криками, в которых поровну было боли сгорающих и ужаса тех, кто еще не сгорел.</p><p class="fict">— Бежим! — Абернети почувствовал, как его выдернули из кровати за руку и потащили вперед, к выходу из зала. Гриммсон.</p><p class="fict">Когда они добрались до дверей, те уже были открыты, и толпа людей в панике хлынула по коридорам замка. Они тоже побежали, Гриммсон расталкивал толпу плечами и тащил Абернети за собой. Вокруг кричали и метались люди, бывшие волшебники, которые не могли защитить себя от огненной стихии, а позади них трещало пламя, спину опалило жаром.</p><p class="fict">Абернети никогда не бегал так быстро. Они добрались до лестницы и побежали вниз, чуть было не упали, когда лестница начала двигаться, но она ехала слишком медленно, и они снова побежали вперед. Абернети не думал, что он может перепрыгивать через пропасти у себя под ногами, чтобы попасть на площадку, а потом дальше и дальше вниз. Людей вокруг них становилось все меньше, пока наконец они не остались одни, но Гриммсон все бежал и бежал вперед. Крики были отчетливо слышны, да и воздух был горячим, и это значило, что огонь скоро доберётся и до них. Не остановится, пока не выжжет дотла всевнутри.</p><p class="fict">— Зря его выпустили из зала! — выкрикнул он на бегу.</p><p class="fict">— А ты хотел бы сгореть там? — рявкнул Гриммсон и еще ускорился. Они бежали по какому-то длинному коридору.</p><p class="fict">— А теперь сгорит вся школа!</p><p class="fict">— Пусть горит! Она мне никогда не нравилась!</p><p class="fict">— Ты вообще знаешь, куда мы бежим?</p><p class="fict">— Не имею понятия!</p><p class="fict">— А если впереди тупик?</p><p class="fict">— Мы сгорим! Заткнись и перебирай ногами быстрее, или я тебя брошу здесь!</p><p class="fict">Абернети предпочел не спорить и попытался ускориться, и у него получилось. Оставалось только не упасть, запутавшись в собственных ногах или потеряв равновесие.</p><p class="fict">Коридор закончился лестницей, которая вела не вниз, а наверх. Гриммсон чертыхнулся и побежал по ней. Потом был еще один коридор, несколько развилок и ни одной двери, за которой можно было бы укрыться. Выбранный путь закончился, как Абернети и боялся, тупиком. Это был балкон, и от него до земли был добрый десяток футов.</p><p class="fict">Они резко затормозили, едва не перелетев через ограждение. Сердце колотилось, горло жгло, в глазах стояли слезы, которых Абернети до этого не чувствовал. Он сипло вдохнул и закашлялся, отошел от края, согнулся и упал на колени.</p><p class="fict">— И что дальше? — спросил он, подняв глаза на Гриммсона и пытаясь дышать.</p><p class="fict">— Будешь ползать по стене, как муха, — ответил тот и ухмыльнулся. — Да, вот это мне нравится, — добавил Гриммсон. Абернети подумал, что он совершенно ненормальный, но это было неважно — он остался жив, и у него есть хоть небольшой, но шанс встретить рассвет.</p><p class="fict">— До сих пор не верится… — проговорил он тихо и усмехнулся.</p><p class="fict">Гриммсон ничего не ответил — он уже перегнулся за ограждение, рассматривая стену замка и прощупывая ее пальцами.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">— Альбус! Альбус, просыпайся, живо!</p><p class="fict">Альбус ничего не успел понять, только услышал сквозь сон, как Геллерт зовет его, а потом его резко сбросило с кровати, и он проснулся мгновенно.</p><p class="fict">— Что случилось? — спросил он, вскакивая на ноги, и закашлялся. В воздухе пахло дымом.</p><p class="fict">— Твой замок горит, посмотри в окно!</p><p class="fict">Кажется, сон продолжался, только теперь он превратился в кошмар. Нужно было бежать, тушить, спасать людей, но огня уже было слишком много, окна на трех этажах освещались изнутри рыжими всполохами, и все небо вокруг было залито черным дымом. Альбус несколько раз моргнул на всякий случай, но видение не рассеялось.</p><p class="fict">— Что случилось? — повторил он, нащупывая в кармане мантии свою палочку и вцепляясь в нее.</p><p class="fict">Спокойствие. Нужно сохранять спокойствие и не впадать в панику.</p><p class="fict">— Откуда я знаю?! Я ведь не остался сидеть и охранять наших дорогих гостей! Иди вниз, открой двери замка, иначе все, кто еще не успел сгореть, задохнутся! Я справлюсь с огнем!</p><p class="fict">— Как?</p><p class="fict">— Не твое дело! В твоем Хогвартсе нельзя аппарировать, как здесь быстро перемещаться?</p><p class="fict">— На метле! — огрызнулся Альбус. Думать, надо было быстро думать. — Домовики! — осенило его. — Они могут аппарировать в замке!</p><p class="fict">Он два раза щелкнул пальцами, и перед ними возникли два домовых эльфа, уже покрытые черными пятнами сажи, как будто они сами тушили пожар.</p><p class="fict">— Сэр, там Адское пламя! — запричитал один, всхлипывая и размазывая сажу по лицу. — Мы тушим, но его так много, так много! Везде!</p><p class="fict">— Перенесите его в самое пекло! — скомандовал Альбус, указывая на Геллерта, и почувствовал неожиданное удовольствие от этой фразы. Геллерт сказал, что справится? Отлично! — Меня — к главному входу. — И все-таки он решил спросить: — Ты точно не сгоришь там?</p><p class="fict">Геллерт закатил глаза.</p><p class="fict">— Мой защитный пузырь хорош настолько, что не подпустит ко мне даже Адское пламя. По крайней мере, я хочу в это верить.</p><p class="fict">Домовик подошел к нему, взял за руку, и они оба исчезли. Альбус протянул руку второму, почувствовал прикосновение, рывок аппарации, и вот он уже стоит перед главным входом.</p><p class="fict">Здесь толпился народ, Альбус не мог сказать, сколько волшебников здесь было — сотня, две, три? Но точно не несколько тысяч. Предпочитая не думать о судьбе остальных, он подбежал к дверям, которые сам совсем недавно запечатывал магией, и люди повалили из них, увлекая его за собой на свежий холодный воздух.</p><p class="fict">Альбус отошел в сторону, не мешая тем, кто спасся, бежать вперед, сел на ступеньки. Небо было затянуто черным дымом, а рыжий огонь в окнах постепенно сменялся голубым пламенем. Альбус наблюдал, как голубой огонь складывается в драконьи пасти, которые пожирают рыжие головы фантастических существ, грызут длинные алые лапы и откусывают хвосты, пока от Адского пламени ничего не осталось.</p><p class="fict">Голубой огонь еще несколько минут пробегал по галереям замка, постепенно утихая, а затем пропал совсем. Где-то там должен быть Геллерт.</p><p class="fict">Кто-то подошел и наклонился над ним, потряс за плечо. Альбус покачал головой и встал, медленно пошел обратно в замок, слыша вокруг громкий плач и тихие причитания. Но большинство волшебников молчали.</p><p class="fict">За дверью он остановился и сел, закрыв лицо руками. Мимо него кто-то постоянно проносился, выбегая из дверей на улицу. Все это происходило словно не наяву, не с ним. Ему нужно было встать, но что теперь он может сделать, когда самое страшное уже произошло?</p><p class="fict">Он опустил руки и посмотрел по сторонам. Дым в просторном холле быстро таял, и портреты на стенах уже можно было рассмотреть. Здесь ничего не пострадало от огня, но подниматься наверх, чтобы своими глазами увидеть то, что произошло с несколькими этажами замка, сейчас ему было не под силу. Может быть, Геллерт сам спустится сюда, к нему.</p><p class="fict"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Всю ночь обитатели лазарета просидели за запертыми дверями, на всякий случай усиленными несколькими защитными заклинаниями от мадам Помфри. Мина никогда не думала о ней как о хорошей заклинательнице, только как о целительнице, но сегодня она изо всех сил хотела верить в то, что мадам Помфри знает, что делает. А еще в то, что гостиные всех факультетов тоже под надежной защитой. И что никто не пострадает, особенно преподаватели. И что этот дикий, жуткий, сводящий с ума одним своим видом пожар кто-нибудь сможет потушить, пока он не поглотит все живое в замке.</p><p class="fict">Все стояли у окон и смотрели, как расползается огонь по замку. Вдалеке от Мины кто-то всхлипывал, но очень тихо, как будто не хотел мешать другим. Сложно было поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле.</p><p class="fict">Вопросы пришли позже, когда один огонь был потушен другим. Кто это сделал и зачем? Как директор мог допустить такое? Что теперь делать ученикам и вернут ли им магию сегодня, как обещали? Пострадал ли кто-нибудь? Когда им будут стирать память? Голоса зазвучали то тут, то там, но даже утром никто не хотел говорить громко. А может быть, их всех просто оглушил пожар.</p><p class="fict">Новости прибыли к обеду вместе с заплаканной профессором Макгонагалл.</p><p class="fict">— Все объяснения потом! — сказала она сразу же тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Все произошедшее этой ночью — огромная трагедия для всего мира и для Хогвартса. Поэтому, мои дорогие, — она заморгала, прогоняя набежавшие слезы, — я очень рада, что вы все целы и невредимы, спасибо мадам Помфри. Обливиаторы уже прибыли и вскоре начнут работу. Зелье, которое вернет нам магию, тоже вот-вот будет готово. Сначала мы отпустим по домам наших гостей, а потом спокойно займемся вами. До вечера все должны вернуть свое волшебство обратно.</p><p class="fict">И она улыбнулась через силу подрагивающими губами.</p><p class="fict">— Всего день? — спросил Блэк скептически. — По официальным данным, в Хогвартсе находятся тысячи заболевших. Обливиаторы сотрут им память за считаные минуты?</p><p class="fict">— В Хогвартсе находилось три тысячи четыреста пятьдесят восемь заболевших, из них пятьдесят три ученика школы, — произнесла Макгонагалл тихо. — Сейчас осталось около семисот человек. Точной цифры еще нет, кто-то до сих пор продолжает прятаться в замке. Вы все успеете, мистер Блэк.</p><p class="fict">Профессор Макгонагалл покинула лазарет в полной тишине. Молча все разбрелись по своим кроватям. Мина повернулась к окну, глядя на черные, обуглившиеся камни стены напротив. Столько волшебников погибло в этом огне… Даже Гриндельвальд не заходил в своих злодеяниях настолько далеко. Ей было жаль всех, кто погиб, но ее глаза оставались сухими. И ей было очень стыдно за себя, но где-то глубоко в душе она была рада, что у обливиаторов будет меньше работы, а значит, меньше шанса совершить случайную ошибку и выпустить в мир знания о зелье, дающем магию.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Абернети думал, что они будут стоять в очереди, но стирание памяти было отлично организовано. Для тех, кто остался в живых, разбили лагерь на квиддичном поле и поставили палатки для отдыха. Конечно, ни о каком отдыхе не могло идти и речи, волшебники до сих пор были на взводе. Кто-то кричал, кто-то плакал, какая-то женщина продолжала звать своего сына, надеясь, что тот спрятался в замке ивот-вот выйдет и найдет ее. Абернети хотелось закрыть уши руками и зажмурить глаза. Хорошо, что рядом с ним снова был Гриммсон, полностью спокойный и уверенный в себе и своей правоте. Гриммсон, который спас его этой ночью, потому что один Абернети точно никуда не убежал бы. Скорее всего, он бы даже из зала не успел выйти.</p><p class="fict">Им не пришлось ползать по стенам и изображать мух — огонь не успел добраться до них. Сначала они просто ждали, стоя лицом к коридору, откуда пришли. Потом Абернети решился и, притянув Гриммсона к себе за ворот рубашки, поцеловал его.</p><p class="fict">— Ты же не убьешь меня теперь, когда с таким трудом спас, — объяснил Абернети и почувствовал, что даже в такой ситуации его уши начинают гореть.</p><p class="fict">— Даже если мы выживем, нам сотрут память завтра. — Гриммсон пожал плечами. — Почему бы и нет?</p><p class="fict">Абернети тогда засмеялся, и продолжал бы, наверное, смеяться до утра, если бы Гриммсон не закрыл ему рот ладонью.</p><p class="fict">А теперь он сидел рядом на скамейке и задумчиво крутил в руках свою волшебную палочку, пока еще бесполезную. Абернети на всякий случай проверил свою — лежала на месте, в кармане пиджака, того же самого, в котором он прибыл сюда.</p><p class="fict">Куини не было. Абернети предпочитал думать, что она тоже спряталась где-то в замке и появится позже. А может быть, и нет.</p><p class="fict">— А все же это неплохо, — сказал Гриммсон неожиданно.</p><p class="fict">— Что именно тебе кажется неплохим? — спросил Абернети, нервно усмехнувшись.</p><p class="fict">— Стало меньше волшебников, которым нужно чистить мозги. Меньше вероятность ошибки обливиаторов. Меньше вероятность, что информация утечет.</p><p class="fict">Абернети подумал и кивнул. В сущности, Гриммсон был прав. Он и сам подумал об этом вскользь, но тут же прогнал мысль, слишком уж она была неприятной даже для него.</p><p class="fict">— Ты предлагал убить всех, — припомнил ему Абернети.</p><p class="fict">Гриммсон снова пожал плечами.</p><p class="fict">— Я рад, что мы остались живы. И Гриндельвальд тоже.</p><p class="fict">— А вот и он сам! — воскликнул Абернети, от неожиданности слишком громко.</p><p class="fict">К ним действительно приближался Гриндельвальд, но по его лицу ничего понять было невозможно. Рад он или нет? Что он сейчас думает и чувствует? Абернети предпочитал даже не начинать угадывать. Он вдруг заметил, что их палатка опустела.</p><p class="fict">— А вашу память, мои дорогие, буду чистить я сам. — Гриндельвальд подошел к ним. — Я не хочу, чтобы британские обливиаторы копались в ваших мозгах. Один Мерлин, как говорят местные, знает, что они смогут накопать там. Нет, вы слишком ценны, чтобы отдавать ваши головы так просто…</p><p class="fict">— Вы правы, — кивнул Абернети и поднялся на ноги. — В таком случае я готов.</p><p class="fict">— Что ж, начнем. Это не займет много времени.</p><p class="fict">— Подожди, — подал голос Гриммсон, и Абернети повернулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Скажи свое имя.</p><p class="fict">Это было уже слишком. Абернети не выдержал и расхохотался.</p><p class="fict">— Ну, знаешь ли! Я был уверен, что ты хотя бы меня запомнил. Ты что, на самом деле спасал меня, ты трахался со мной и не знал, как меня зовут?</p><p class="fict">Голос взлетел до писка, и Абернети казалось, что он вот-вот разревется. Почему-то это было обиднее всего.</p><p class="fict">Рядом с ним усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. Плевать. После всего, что произошло, это не вызовет интереса.</p><p class="fict">Гриммсон тяжело вздохнул.</p><p class="fict">— Абернети. Я знаю, как тебя зовут, но это не имя.</p><p class="fict">Смех будто ножом отрезало.</p><p class="fict">— Меня так и зовут, — сказал он коротко. — Я не помню имени, никто его не помнит. Джек или Джон, а может быть, Джеймс. Совершенно ничего выдающегося, как и жизнь офисной мыши. Забудь.</p><p class="fict">— Все, хватит, — прервал их Гриндельвальд. — Времени мало, а вы тут воркуете. Абернети, сядь , мне так будет удобнее.</p><p class="fict">Абернети послушно сел и увидел наставленную на него волшебную палочку. В самый последний момент, пока он еще помнил, ему было хорошо и спокойно, и даже жаль терять такие воспоминания. Но это ничего, ради высшего блага и он пошел бы и не на такое.</p><p class="fict">А потом он очнулся в какой-то палатке, напротив него стоял Гриндельвальд с вечной полуусмешкой на еще сильнее, чем обычно, высохшем лице, а рядом сидел Гриммсон и поглядывал на него с интересом.</p><p class="fict">— Что случилось? — спросил Абернети. — Как я здесь оказался?</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Они сидели в креслах друг напротив друга и пили горячее сливочное пиво. В камине кабинета ЗОТИ горел огонь — совершенно обычный огонь, рыжие язычки над поленьями, какие всегда бывают в каминах, — но Альбус сейчас не мог на него смотреть.</p><p class="fict">— Дело сделано, — размеренно проговорил Геллерт. — Все, кто был в замке, лишились памяти о последних днях. — Он усмехнулся. — Ювелирная работа все-таки — стирать память. Убрать только то, что нужно, не потревожив старое, не повредив рассудок. Если честно, я восхищен вашими обливиаторами. Я проверил выборочно несколько голов после их работы — идеальная чистота в последние несколько дней.</p><p class="fict">Альбус кивнул. Говорить не очень-то хотелось. Он тоже проверял работу обливиаторов и он же стирал им память.</p><p class="fict">— Они работали на совесть, — все же ответил он после долгого молчания. — Никто не хочет, чтобы маглы узнали. И я надеюсь, что если за столько времени они не догадались до этого метода, то и сейчас больше нет повода для беспокойства.</p><p class="fict">Они не обсуждали то, что случилось ночью. Во-первых, это было больно. Во-вторых, это не имело смысла, потому что они все равно забудут. Альбус успел только сказать Геллерту спасибо, когда тот наконец спустился вниз, легко сбежал по ступенькам и поклонился Альбусу, как актер, сыгравший главную роль, со сцены в театре.</p><p class="fict">Днем, пока обливиаторы работали, они с директором обсуждали, что сообщить общественности. Скрыть произошедшее было невозможно, но и говорить о том, что замок подожгли авроры из Министерства, которые не выдержали напряжения, никому не хотелось. Сошлись на обычном пожаре из-за упавшей свечи, который не смогли потушить волшебники, лишенные магии. Конечно, поверить в это будет сложно, многие и не поверят, но и раскопать ничего другого не смогут — какой спрос с тех, кто был лишен памяти?</p><p class="fict">— Хватит тянуть! — резко, с раздражением сказал Геллерт. — Пора заканчивать.</p><p class="fict">— Ты прав, — вздохнул Альбус и отлевитировал свое кресло вплотную к Геллерту. — Как мы это сделаем?</p><p class="fict">— Сначала я стираю твою память, потом ты — мою. После этого расходимся. Я надеюсь, что нам дадут уйти спокойно и это не превратится в погоню за самым страшным преступником современности.</p><p class="fict">— Нет. — Альбус покачал головой. — Вы сможете покинуть Хогвартс. После этого наше перемирие закончится. Ведь так, Геллерт?</p><p class="fict">— Ты задаешь этот вопрос таким тоном, будто хочешь, чтобы я опроверг. Но — да, перемирие закончится.</p><p class="fict">— И тебя ничто не сдвинет с твоего пути.</p><p class="fict">— Да. Может быть, если бы я не забыл, что мы и маглы — одно и то же по сути, то я еще начал бы сомневаться. Но я забуду. Надеюсь, ты проследишь за этим.</p><p class="fict">Альбус кивнул.</p><p class="fict">— Мы разбили фиал, — сказал он.</p><p class="fict">— Хоть что-то хорошее в том, что мы лишились магии, пусть и ненадолго.</p><p class="fict">— Ты так думаешь?</p><p class="fict">— А ты не так? Тебе жаль?</p><p class="fict">— Нет, так даже лучше, — сказал он и про себя подумал, что их связь все равно никуда не делась, не разрушилась вместе с фиалом, , а, наоборот, стала еще крепче.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт приподнялся в кресле, чтобы дотянуться до его губ, и Альбус знал, что это будет последний поцелуй. Он первым разорвал контакт.</p><p class="fict">— Хватит тянуть, ты же сам это сказал, — усмехнулся он и отвел глаза. Альбусу было немного жаль расставаться с этими воспоминаниями, потому что и хорошее, как ни странно, в них тоже было, но он готов был пойти на это. — Стирай уже. Ради того самого высшего блага.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт рассмеялся и наставил на него палочку. Альбус напрягся на мгновение — не потому, что не доверял Геллерту, просто он не любил, когда на него кто-то наставлял волшебную палочку.</p><p class="fict">Затем поток мыслей прервался. А когда он снова потек, Альбус увидел Геллерта, который прятал свою палочку в карман.</p><p class="fict">— Готово, — проговорил тот тяжело. — Надеюсь, тебе не было неприятно. Я старался сделать это мягко.</p><p class="fict">— Сделать что? — переспросил Альбус.</p><p class="fict">— Стереть тебе память, — просто объяснил Геллерт. — А теперь ты сотрешь мою.</p><p class="fict">— Зачем?</p><p class="fict">— Подойди к столу. Там лежит пергамент, ты писал его для себя, пока все помнил. Ты сказал, что это убедит тебя сделать то, что нужно.</p><p class="fict">На пергаменте, который Альбус действительно нашел на столе, было написано его собственным почерком:</p><p class="fict">«Мне нужно стереть в памяти Геллерта два последних дня. Ни в коем случае не заглядывать в его голову, когда буду стирать. Это может уничтожить весь волшебный мир. Когда я буду это читать, я могу не поверить, но Альбус, если ты сам это написал пару минут назад, просто учти, что у тебя были причины сделать именно так и никак иначе».</p><p class="fict">Было похоже на бред, но если тот Альбус, который все помнил, действительно был уверен в правильности своих действий, то и ему сейчас следует поступить так, как, как он планировал заранее.</p><p class="fict">— Что-то страшное случилось? — спросил он у Геллерта.</p><p class="fict">— Да. И может случиться еще более страшное, если ты этого не сделаешь. Давай, Альбус, не тяни! Просто сделай то, что должен!</p><p class="fict">Альбус подошел к нему так близко, что они столкнулись коленями. Он вытащил из мантии волшебную палочку.</p><p class="fict">— Ненавижу, когда в меня кто-то тычет палочкой, а я должен это терпеть, — поморщился Геллерт. — Ты понял, что тебе нужно сделать?</p><p class="fict">Альбус кивнул и прошептал:</p><p class="fict">— Обливиэйт!</p><p class="fict">Он не хотел смотреть, но все же какая-то часть сознания соприкоснулась с сознанием Геллерта только для того, чтобы проконтролировать процесс. Альбус увидел что-то, он сам не мог понять, что это было: какой-то магл в его кабинете, сам Альбус, сияющий, в эйфории от…</p><p class="fict">— Все.— Он убрал палочку в карман, встречаясь взглядом с Геллертом. — Теперь мы оба ничего не помним, и ты можешь идти.</p><p class="fict">Геллерт кивнул. Он и сам не хотел задерживаться надолго.</p><p class="fict">Когда Альбус остался в кабинете один, он аккуратно извлек обрывок воспоминания, который успел выудить у Геллерта, и запечатал его в стеклянную колбу. Сейчас у него было много других дел. Но, возможно, у него ещё будет время и желание разобраться с этим.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>